


21 Days

by Skeletonfruitcake



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfruitcake/pseuds/Skeletonfruitcake
Summary: Jonghyun wants Key to agree to be his boyfriend for 21 days in a row. (That's how long it takes to form a habit.) At the end of the 21 days, he hopes that they will be well on their way to a solid relationship, if not, he promised to end his feelings and disappear from Key's life.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 6





	1. Annoying

"C'mon Key, give me 21 days, it's not gonna kill you." Jonghyun said as he followed Key to his locker.

"It might." Key replied as he touched up his eyeliner in the small mirror he had affixed to the inside of the locker door. 

"C'mon, please? What have you got to lose?" Jonghyun persisted.

Key kept his gaze on his reflection, now adjusting random strands of hair to lay 'just so' on his forehead. "Let's see," he sighed;   
"My image, my self-respect, my dignity, shall I go on? The list is really quite extensive, I'm not sure we have time, I could type it for you if you'd like, get it to you in what... (flipping through his planner) 2-3 days tops!?" 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." said Jonghyun, "Very funny."

"Look, I really don't have time for this today Jonghyun, I've got a big assignment due and right now it's my lunch period." Key said as he made the final adjustments to his hair and shut his locker. "Now if there's nothing else?" he spared a glance at the other, who was hanging his head scuffing his shoes on the floor. "I thought not." he said leaving Jonghyun behind. 

Jonghyun was, as usual, left speechless when Key was in his "Diva-mode". Watching the beautiful boy walk away from him made his heart feel heavy. 

\---------

Key got his lunch and took his usual seat next to his friend Taemin.

"Umma-Hyung, what took you so long?" Taemin asked.

Key huffed before answering; "That stupid Jonghyun again, I swear that boy doesn't know when to give up!"

"Let me guess, he asked you out again. And you turned him down. Again. Hyung, he's cuuuute! You should just say yes!" said Taemin.

Key rolled his eyes. "Oh Puh-lease! And he didn't just ask me out this time, it was worse." Key replied. 

"What could be worse than asking you......NO, HE DID NOT!!!" exclaimed Taemin said a bit too loudly, causing Key to shove him and the other students to stare. 

"No, he didn't ask me to.....are you insane?!" Key said blushing. "He has this crazy 'plan' he wants me to agree to."

"The plan?" asked Minho as he sat down to join them. "Hey babe." he said winking at Taemin who promptly turned as red as a tomato. "He told you about 'the plan'?"

"You KNEW about it?!" Key asked incredulously, "YAH!! Why didn't you at least warn me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Oppa?" asked Taemin, looking hurt.

"Aish!", exclaimed Minho, "I didn't think he'd actually have the guts to go through with it! It's a stupid plan!"

"That's for sure." said Key.

"Umma! Oppa! What plan?!" Taemin whined using his natural aigoo.

Key took a deep breath and sighed, "HIS friend, (looking at Minho) wants me to agree to be his boyfriend for 21 Days." Key said, before taking a bite of his kimbap.

"What? Why 21 Days?" asked Taemin.

"Don't ask ME," Key replied, "I didn't commit the thing to memory."

"Well, Umma, I think it's nice that he asks you out even when you keep saying no. 

"No, it's NOT nice, it's annoying!" Key said taking a napkin and wiping Taemin's chin. "He's like an overgrown puppy following me around everywhere." he said with frustration in his voice. Key sighed and put his food back into the container, no longer having an appetite. Once again Jonghyun managed to ruin his day. "I'm not talking about this!" Key said as he walked away.

\-------

"'Sup?" Minho asked as he came up behind his friend and slapped him on the back. "Key said you told about 'the plan'?" he said making air-quotes.

"He didn't even let me explain." Jonghyun sighed.

"Perhaps because it's a stupid plan?" Minho teased. "Seriously though, you should forget him, find someone else."

Jonghyun sighed. "I've told you a thousand times, there IS no one else."

Just then Taemin approached the two. MinHo stood a bit taller and instantly had a smile on his face.

"Oh would you just stop! You make me sick! You two just had lunch together like, 15 minutes ago for crying out loud!" Jonghyun pouted.

"Hey Minnie." Minho said reaching for the other's hand.

"Hey Minnie!" said Taemin, before turning to Jonghyun. "What is this about a contract, and why didn't you tell me about it?" he demanded.

Minho's eyes grew bigger and Jonghyun fell against the locker letting himself slide onto the floor, turning red. "Does EVERYBODY know about it?" he put his head in his hands.

"Hummph" Taemin muttered, thinking it over, before saying sweetly; "Oppa, I need to talk to Jonggie, can I meet you later?" 

"Sure baby," Minho said glad that he was no longer involved with this mess. "I'll see you after math." and he headed down the hall.

"Jonggie, come with me." Taemin said pulling Jonghyun's hand until he got up. Jonghyun blindly followed Taemin up to the roof.

\----------

Jonghyun walked to the ledge, leaning his arms on it, his shoulders slumped. "Taemin, I....I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much."

"Jonggie, "Taemin said putting his arm around the other's shoulders, "you can't give up now, not when you're so close!"

Jonghyun turned to look at Taemin, throwing his arm off of him in the process. "What are you talking about? He turned down the plan without even looking at it, just like he turns me down every day I ask him on a date."

"But Jong-hyung," Taemin continued, "Key-umma couldn't finish his lunch!"

"So he didn't eat his lunch, what's the big deal?" asked Jonghyun.

Taemin sighed. "Hyuuunggg! He couldn't eat because you had him so upset!"

Jonghyun turned back to Taemin and leaned against the ledge again. "Great. Just great. Now the sight of me makes him too upset to eat. That's very helpful Taemin, thanks."

Taemin pulled Jonghyun back around facing him. "Hyung! Don't you see? If he didn't care, then it wouldn't bother him!" 

Jonghyun stared at Taemin letting his words sink into his brain. When they finally did, his eyes opened wide and he grabbed Taemin's shoulders. "You really think he's starting to like me?" he asked.

Taemin laughed seeing the the other so happy. "Why else would he spend so much time talking about how annoying you are? 

"That's right!" said Jonghyun. "Wait....annoying? He said I was annoying?"

Taemin nodded, "He said you were like a lost puppy following him around all the time and it was annoying."

"I'M ANNOYING !!!" Jonghyun yelled happily over the ledge of the rooftop. Then he hugged Taemin, thanked him, and left the rooftop.

"You certainly are," said Taemin thinking how Jonghyun really was like a puppy, "no wonder Key-Umma likes you."


	2. The Contract

After school Key went to his favorite coffee house. As soon as he stepped foot in the place he closed his eyes, and inhaled the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee. As far as he was concerned there was nothing more relaxing. Sighing, he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual Vanilla Caramel Macchiato, with extra whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon. Feeling a bit peckish since he didn’t eat lunch, he treated himself to a chocolate chip scone. Taking his order, he headed towards the back of the shop to his usual out-of-the-way table, only to see Jonghyun sitting there looking out of the window.  
Immediately his shoulders dropped and he sighed. “Kim Jonghyun,” he said sternly, making the other boy jump. “are you stalking me now?”

“What? No! I just wanted to talk to you.” He said, looking up at the younger boy. “Please Key?"

Key opened his mouth to say something sarcastic until he saw the hopeful look on Jonghyun’s face. “Aish! Fine.” He said grumbling as he set down his cup and saucer. “You have five minutes.” Pulling out the chair across from Jonghyun. He told himself that it was just because he was tired and hungry, and not because of the large brown puppy-dog eyes that were looking up at him.

Jonghyun flashed his lopsided smile at him and his eyes twinkled with excitement. “Really?” he said, “You mean it?”

“Four and a half minutes.” Said Key looking at his watch.

“I have this plan” he started to say before Key cut him off.

“Oh God, not this plan thing again.” Key moaned.

“Key, just hear me out. Please.” Jonghyun pleaded.

“Three minutes.” Key said drumming his fingers on the table.

“You agree to be my boyfriend for 21 days…” Jonghyun began again.

“Hmmmf!” Key scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Jonghyun continued, he didn’t know if he’d ever get another chance to talk to Key like this, and he was going to go for it. It was all or nothing right now. “At the end of the 21 days, if you don’t want to continue, than I will disappear from your life and never bother you again.”

Key took a sip of his drink and looked out of the window, before turning to look again at Jonghyun. “You would stop asking me out every single day?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Jonghyun nodded.

“You wouldn’t be hanging around my locker, or the lunch room, or the studio?”

Again, Jonghyun nodded.

Key leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Jonghyun's face trying to decide if he was sincere or if this was an elaborate hoax. "Look, Jonghyun," Key began, "I've turned you down everyday, so what makes you think that I'll agree to this?"

"Key," Jonghyun said becoming very serious, "you have to know how amazing you are, how beautiful you are, you're smart, you're talented, and when you laugh, you make everyone around you happy. From the first day I saw you, my heart fluttered. Something inside me just KNOWS that we belong together. How can I not do anything in my power to win your heart? I'm not as bad as you think I am, if you give me 21 days I'd like to prove it to you."

"Jonghyun, I don't think you're bad, it's just.....aish!" Key said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes he looked at Jonghyun, neither of them speaking. Key took another sip of his drink and glanced out of the window again. Thinking he was dismissed, Jonghyun started to get up. "I know I'm probably going to regret this, but just out of curiosity, what are the terms of your contract?" Key asked.

Jonghyun's face lit up and he flashed that goofy lop-sided grin again. Sitting back down, he pulled out the contract. "You agree to be my boyfriend for 21 days..."

"Yeah, I got that part of it already." Key interrupted, already wondering why he agreed to listen to this in the first place.

"Well," said Jonghyun, "as my boyfriend you'd have certain obligations..."

"Oh HELL NO!" Key said a bit too loudly, causing Jonghyun to blush.

"Not that!" Jonghuyun said. "I'm not some kind of a pervert!"

Key relaxed back into his chair.

"As I was saying, as my boyfriend, you'd have certain obligations, like kissing..."

"What?!" Key spat out, nearly choking on his drink. "You think I'm going to kiss you?"

"Why not? I've been told that I'm a very good kisser." Jonghyun said waggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams maybe Dino-face!" Key squawked.

"As my boyfriend, we would definitely kiss." maintained Jonghyun.

"I am NOT kissing you." Key said firmly.

"Fine" said Jonghyun. "So, would you go out with me tonight? If you're busy tonight, I can ask you again tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that..."

Key was wondering once again how in the hell he got into this situation in the first place. To even be considering this contract, let alone KISSING Jonghyun was insane. However, if it would give him peace and quiet after 21 days, it just might be worth it. "ONE kiss" Key said, putting his head in his hands. Jonghyun's face lit up.

"Six" Jonghyun said.

"As if!" Key said, "Two."

Jonghyun shook his head no.

"Fine! Three kisses and that's final!" Key said.

"Deal!" Jonghyun said quickly before Key could change his mind.

"I'm not agreeing to this contract," Key began, "but just out of morbid curiosity, what are your other conditions."

"The usual." Jonghyun said still smiling.

"Such as...?" Key prompted.

Jonghyun began to list what he considered made a boyfriend. "Holding hands, hugging on occasion, kissing...we already went over that, going on dates, spending time talking or texting, walking to and from home and or class together, going to each other's events."

"You know, this is precisely the reason why some of us don't date." Key said taking the final sip from his drink. The two sat in silence. Key contemplating 'the plan' and wondering how he got involved with this in the first place, and Jonghyun anxiously waiting for Key's response.

"So," Key started to speak, "after 21 days you will leave me completely alone?"

"If that's what you choose, then...yes." Jonghyun said very seriously.

And this is the only way you will leave me alone?" asked Key.

"Yuuup." Jonghyun said with a smirk on his face.

Key sighed. "Pen." he demanded holding out his hand.

Jonghyun scrambled for a pen, almost dropping it as he handed it to Key.

"I'm NOT a cheap date, just so you know." Key stated.  
And with that, Key signed the contract.


	3. Day 1, The New Couple

Key’s morning routine rarely varied if ever; wake up, shower, hair, make up, dress, and then leave the house by 7:15 for the 15 minute walk to school. It was like clockwork. This got him to school early enough to touch up his hair and makeup, as well as organizing the books in his locker for the day. This morning however, when he got to the end of the gate Jonghyun was waiting for him with a big smile on his face. Key rolled his eyes. Until now he had successfully forgotten about yesterday’s fiasco.

“Morning beautiful!” Jonghyun greeted him cheerfully, opening the gate for him.

Key stopped in his tracks. “Jonghyun, I’m perfectly capable of opening the gate myself you know.” Key admonished. “Just what are you doing here anyway?” He asked stepping through the gate as Jonghyun continued to hold it open.

“I’m here to walk my boyfriend to school!” Jonghyun replied happily holding his hand out for Key to take.

Key huffed as he put in his ear buds, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking.

“Key!” Jonghyun yelled shutting the gate quickly and catching up to him. Jonghyun grabbed his elbow, spun him around and then he reached up to pull out one of his ear buds.

“Yah!” Key yelled jerking out of Jonghyun’s grasp. “What’s your problem?!”

“Boyfriends hold hands.” Jonghyun said proudly, again reaching his hand out towards Key.

“We’re not…” Key stopped as Jonghyun raised his eyebrows at him. “Aish! You are so freaking annoying!” Key yelled grabbing Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun laced their fingers together which made Key glare at him.

Jonghyun’s smile got even bigger “Your hands are sweaty.” Key complained.

“Well yours are ice cold.” Jonghyun shot back.

Since Jonghyun wouldn’t let Key listen to his music, they walked in relative silence. At first it was awkward, their hands each tugging the other’s closer throwing them off balance, then adjusting to each other’s strides so as not to be dragging behind or pulling the other. 

Jonghyun had to calm himself down so that he wasn’t skipping and bouncing while Key had to pick up his usually slow pace to keep up. By the time they arrived at school, they were in sync, walking hand in hand as if they had always been together.

All of the sudden Key stopped. 

Jonghyun just stood there like a confused puppy looking around. "What's wrong?" he asked.

“We’re here.” Key said.

Jonghyun nodded his head yes.

“Soooo you can let go now…?” Key continued giving a shake to their hands.

“Ahhhh!” Jonghyun said nodding, then “Nope.”

Key’s mouth actually dropped open in disbelief. “Jonghyun if you don’t let go of my hand this instant…”

Jonghyun interrupted; “We'd better get going, we don't want to be late. I’ll walk you to your locker.”

\---------

As the two boys entered the school students began to part like the Red Sea. People were pointing and whispering, some were laughing, some audibly gasped to see that Jonghyun finally snagged Key. As they got closer to Key’s locker, they saw that Minho and Taemin were already there. As soon as Taemin saw them holding hands, he let out a squeal jumping up and down clapping his hands excitedly. Minho slapped Jonghyun on the back and gave him a wink. Key jerked his hand out of Jonghyun’s, turned his back on everyone and proceeded to arrange his books and things in his locker.

“I’ll see you at lunch Key, try not to miss me too much!” Jonghyun said winking as he was swept away by the inquisitive crowd. Jonghyun continued to get high fives from random students, and Key swore that he could hear the boy grinning all the way down the hallway.

“As if! Jerk!” Key said to no one in particular. Slamming some books into his locker, he slammed the door. "What the hell was I thinking?!"

“Soooo, what’s new?” Minho asked Key with a smirk on his face. Taemin lightly punched him in the arm, warning him not to mess with Key when he was upset.

Key spun around giving Minho such an icy glare that Minho actually shivered. Taemin stood frozen, eyes wide like saucers. “What’s new?!” Key asked his voice low and toneless. “I’ll tell you ‘what’s new’,” Key continued, “Apparently I am stuck with Jonghyun for 21 days. That’s what’s new, and I’d appreciate it if instead of congratulating him, and laughing like a pack of hyenas, you’d help me find a way to get out of this mess.”

The bell then rang much to the relief of Minho and Taemin, as their classroom was on the other side of the building and they had to leave quickly or be counted tardy.

Key closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before walking into class. He told himself that for at least an hour he would be able to forget about stupid Jonghyun and focus on something else. However, as soon as he walked into the room the whispers began. It seems that everyone, EVERYONE heard that he and Jonghyun were now a couple. Key laid his head on his desk. It was going to be a long day.

\--------

Key was headed to his usual table to eat lunch when he saw Minho and Taemin feeding each other bits of rice cake and decided that he was in no mood to deal with that today of all days. Instead, he found a spot in the courtyard by a tree, and made himself comfortable. He still didn't have much of an appetite, but at least he could sit and relax before the next set of classes. Key leaned back against the tree and let out a sigh. His eyes snapped open however when he heard the click of a camera. "Do you mind telling me just what you're doing?" Key asked icily.

Jonghyun was sitting next to him fiddling with his phone. "Taking your picture!" he said happily.

Key rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jonghyun. I'd appreciate it, in the future, if you are going to take my picture that you ask permission" he said snatching the phone away from Jonghyun. 

"Yah! Give it back!" Jonghyun shouted sounding almost desperate as he made a grab for it.

Key was quicker however, and hastily deleted the image. As he started to hand the phone back, his thumb slid and he saw another picture of him, and another, and another. "Yah! You ARE stalking me!" Key exclaimed. Key kept scrolling through photo after photo of him, some of them dating back a few years. 

"Key. Let me have my phone." Jonghyun said, lunging for his phone.

Key turned on his side just as Jonghyun came at him causing Jonghyun to end up laying almost on top of him. 

"Get off of me!" Key yelled.

"Give me my phone!" Jonghyun yelled back.

Realizing that there weren't really any other choices Key held up Jonghyun's phone.

"Thank you." Jonghyun said taking his phone. Jonghyun made no motion to move.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Key yelled. 

"Hmmm, I don't think so, I kind of like being close to you like this." Jonghyun said. 

"Kim Jonghyun! If you do not get up right this instant I swear you will regret it!" Key hissed.

"I think I'll take my chances." Jonghyun said. "You COULD give me your phone number....."

"Are you high?" Key asked. "What makes you think that I'd...oof! Get off of me!"

"I was just thinking that I'd really like to text my boyfriend, and I wasn't sure just how I would get him to give me his number, well now, I find myself in this situation, and I'm thinking there's no time like the present! What do you say Kibum?"

Key tried to push Jonghyun off of him again and only ended up wearing himself out. "You are NOT my boyfriend!" Key managed to say struggling to push Jonghyun off of him.

"Hmmmm, I think I have a piece of paper that says you are babe" Jonghyun said. "Now, how about that phone number?"

\----------

Key was so ready for bed. After school Jonghyun insisted on walking him to dance class, again holding hands, and from there he walked him home with a promise to be back in the morning. 'I can NOT do another 20 days with him.' Key thought to himself. Sighing, Key rolled over and snuggled into the blankets. Key closed his eyes praying that Jonghyun would lose interest in him.

Just then his phone buzzed. Key opened it to see a text from Jonghyun: "Sweet dreams babe, see you in the morning." ;) Key clicked his phone shut and rolled over hugging his pillow. "Idiot." he said before his mind began to wander making it hard to tell reality from dreaming. 


	4. Day 2, The Game

The morning of Day 2 Key walked out of his house to see that once again Jonghyun was waiting for him by the gate. "Jonghyun, are you really going to do this again?!" Key asked exasperated. 

"Most guys would appreciate their boyfriend walking them to school." Jonghyun said as he opened the gate.

Key rolled his eyes and stepped through the open gate muttering; "Most guys wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"Well then," said Jonghyun, "see how lucky you are to have me?" 

"Oh yes. Real lucky." Key said sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with." he said roughly grabbing Jonghyun's outstretched hand, causing the other boy to lose his balance and stumble towards him.

"Whoa! Take it easy Kibum, you don't have to get forceful....unless you like that kind of thing...." Jonghyun joked waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Puh-lease!" Key huffed.

The boys seemed to fall into a natural rhythm this time as they walked to school. Key noticed that it was a rather nice day actually and he would have enjoyed the walk if it hadn't been for Jonghyun and his stupid contract. He stole a glance at the other boy. Jonghyun was looking ahead with a stupid smile on his face, swinging their interlocked hands together. Key rolled his eyes. 'What kind of idiot walks around just smiling like that?' he asked himself. 

"Key," Jonghyun began, "I'd like it if you could go to the basketball game tonight to cheer me on." 

Key stopped walking causing Jonghyun to be jerked backwards a bit. 

"You can't be serious." said Key. "I don't 'do' sports."

"C'mon Key, it would really mean a lot to me to have my boyfriend there cheering for me and to give me a victory kiss."

Key stood there with a stunned look on his face. "Are you insane right now? You want a kiss?"

"I think it's only natural for my boyfriend to kiss me after a winning game. Besides, you promised me 3 kisses."

"Oh. My. God. Are you seriously telling me that I have to kiss your stupid face after the game because of that dumb contract?! I NEVER should have signed that thing!"

"I'll tell you what," said Jonghyun. "If we lose, I'll cross one of kisses off of the list."

"So, if you lose, then I don't have to kiss you, but you will count it as one of the three?" Key asked.

Jonghyun nodded. 

"And if you win...? Key started to say.

"Then you get to kiss me." Jonghyun making a kissy face, looking quite proud of himself.

Key sighed. "Why do I have to watch the stupid game? Can't I just show up when it's over?"

"Keeeyyyy! I want you to watch me play!" Jonghyun whined showing his best puppy-dog eyes.

By this time they had entered the school, unaware of the many stares that their union was still generating. Key was so intent on arguing that he had forgotten that they were still holding hands until Jonghyun let go and he realized that they were standing in front of his locker.

"Please go Key, it would mean a lot to me." Jonghyun asked one last time, his voice more serious and lower so that only Key could hear him. 

"What time?" Key sighed, making it very clear that he was NOT happy about this what-so-ever.

The game starts at 6:00!" Jonghyun said excitedly, the smile returning to his face. "Thank you Key!” And with that, Jonghyun bounced down the hall disappearing into the crowd of people vying for his attention.

For a brief moment Key watched as Jonghyun took the time to respond to each person that talked to him and a few of those that didn't. If Jonghyun had turned around he would have seen just the tiniest hint of a smile on Key's face.

\----------

"So, I hear you are going to the game tonight." said Taemin as he opened his banana milk.

"Geez!" Key said. "This place is worse than the gossip rags! What’s the big deal about me going to a stupid basketball game anyway, don’t people have better things to talk about?”

“You’re kidding, right hyung?” asked Taemin staring at Key as if he had two heads.

“What? Quit staring at me like that!” Key said taking a bite.

“Key,” Taemin began explaining patiently, “the ‘big deal’ is that the most popular boy in school finally got the boy he’s been after for years, yes years hyung, to be his boyfriend, and on top of that he’s going to go watch his game, which is a big deal because everyone knows that he HATES sports, so that means that the relationship must be real.”

Key swallowed with difficulty and put his head in his hands. “Minnie, what am I going to do?” Key groaned.

Taemin reached out and placed his hand on Key’s shoulder. “Hyung, why don’t you like Jonggie? He’s so nice, and he’s good-looking too.”

“I told you Minnie people like him only want you because they can’t have you, and then when they get you, they move on, I’ve experienced it plenty of times before.” Key stated looking around the lunch area. “Speaking of the devil, where is dino-boy anyway, he’s usually here bugging me by now.”

“Hyung, Jonggie would never do that!” Taemin exclaimed “Everyone knows that Jonggie is the nicest person on the planet! Why do you think so many people like him?!”

“Fine! I’m just an asshole then, I get it!” Key said as he packed the remainder of his lunch, got up, and began to walk back to the main building.

“Key-hyung! Mianae! I didn’t mean…” Taemin called after him.

Key stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend. “No Taemin, I’m the one who should be sorry, you didn’t do anything. I got myself into this mess, and I need to get myself out. I just need some time alone, you know?” 

Taemin nodded.

\---------

Scanning the halls on the walk to his locker he didn't see any signs of Jonghyun. Much to his relief, Jonghyun wasn’t waiting at his locker either. Moving quickly before Jonghyun DID show up, he opened his locker and started to gather his things together.

Next thing he knew two arms were wrapped around his waist preventing him from moving. "If you think I'm kissing you here Jonghyun you are out of your damn mind! Now put me down!" he yelled. The second he was released he spun around fully prepared to yell at Jonghyun further, only to find himself face-to-face with Minho, who had a VERY shocked expression on his face.

"Oh good God." said Key turning beet red and leaning his back against his locker banging his head repeatedly.

"You've kissed Jonghyun-hyung?" asked Minho, still in shock.

"Yah! No!!!" Key answered. "I just thought that...well...it's in the contract okay? Are you happy now?!" Key shouted. Fortunately by this time, they were the only two in the hallway. 

"Bathroom. Now." said Minho pulling Key by the collar.

"Minho, I am still your elder!" Key sputtered as he was being dragged towards the restroom. 

Entering the bathroom Minho checked under the stalls to make sure that they were alone while Key stood there looking around with disgust. "Ewww! Don't they ever clean these things?" 

Minho approached him before he could continue with his complaints about the cleanliness, or lack thereof. "What is this about kissing Jonghyun-hyung?" Minho asked.

"I told you, it's part of the contract." Key said.

"So is that why Jonghyun called an extra practice during lunch period?!" Minho crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ahem, gentlemen, do we have somewhere we need to be?" came the voice of the Assistant Principal.

"Yes Sir, Mianae" they said in unison, bowing before they went to their separate classes.

\---------

The basketball players had a meeting after school, so Key didn't have to walk home with Jonghyun annoying him. Instead, he chose to stop at his favorite coffee shop since he hadn't been there for a few days. Getting his usual, he sat at HIS table, looking out of HIS window, and all he could think of was that stupid Jonghyun. His phone buzzed. It was Taemin asking if he wanted him to go with him to the game so that he wouldn't be alone. 'I'm not going.' Key typed, erasing it before he hit send, changing it to 'Whatever.'

\----------

When Key and Taemin arrived at the game heads turned. People were used to Taemin coming to watch Minho, but no one had ever, EVER seen 'The Almighty Key' attend a sporting event. That, plus the recent news of Key dating the Captain of the basketball team sent a wave of whispers throughout the stands.

Thankfully oblivious to the crowd's reaction, Key and Taemin found some seats and waited for the game to start. Key couldn't believe how many people showed up to watch a stupid game, some going as far as to paint the school colors on their faces.

Right away Key noticed that the cheerleaders were uncoordinated and dressed in garish outfits in his opinion. The crowd was deafening, everything seemed to echo in the gymnasium threatening to give him a headache. Also, the only seats left were on the bottom row, so he had to keep his bag on his lap so that it wouldn't be on the floor. 

Taemin pointed out Jonghyun and Minho as well as some of their other friends. He patiently explained the rules and gave a play-by-play to help Key to understand the game. Without realizing it, however, Key's eyes kept finding their way back to Jonghyun. The sleeveless uniform top revealed rather muscular arms which were normally hidden by a t-shirt and a hoodie.

Surprisingly, Key found himself really getting into the excitement of the game. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The players were doing well, and every once in a while Jonghyun would look his direction and flash a lopsided grin. Key couldn't imagine how it could possibly be fun when they were just running back and forth chasing a ball and sweating. Dance was so much more graceful, and meaningful. With dance, at least you can express your emotions, create beauty, it was... an art.

Key's attention to the game returned full force when Jonghyun lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead resulting in several girls behind him screaming his name at the sight of his abs. Jonghyun turned in that direction and winked. The girls went nuts. 

Taemin elbowed Key; "Hyung, you know that was for you right?"

Key scoffed. "What, the vulgar display or the cheesy wink?"

Taemin looked at Jonghyun as he continued to play, only now with a smirk on his face. "Both." he said.

Before he realized it, Key was once again caught up in the excitement of the game. He was cheering when they scored, and yelling at Minho to "Get that stupid ball frog face!" as well as yelling "helpful" information to the cheerleaders, such as "Step, step, turn, not step turn step!" At one point Taemin had to make him sit down as he was about to talk to the coach about using a better fabric for the uniforms.

Despite his sensory overload, Key still kept an eye on Jonghyun. It wasn't hard because every time the boy did anything his little cheering section of girls would yell his name or call him 'Oppa'. How can the players even concentrate with those irritating girls yelling like that? 

"Two more points and we win!" Taemin pointed out enthusiastically, as everyone stood up, too excited to remain seated.

Key froze. An icy chill ran along his spine. He slowly turned his eyes to the court searching for Jonghyun. Sure enough, Jonghyun was staring right back at him. Key noticed two things. Jonghyun had the ball, and Jonghyun had a smirk on his face. They stood staring at each other frozen in time for a split second. As if in slow motion, Jonghyun winked at him just before dribbling the ball down the court, faking left and going in for a layup. 

The crowd erupted in applause and screams, confetti was released from the ceiling as this was their final game, and people all poured onto the court to celebrate their victory.

Key still hadn't moved. He was virtually alone in the stands as Jonghyun approached him surrounded by his fan girls as well as other people wanting to congratulate him. 

Jonghyun stood silently in front of Key. As much as he wanted to grab Key and claim his prize, they had agreed that KEY would be the one to kiss him if they won the game. The girls surrounding him were still chattering, but Jonghyun's sole focus was on the boy in front of him.

Key looked down at his shoes, and then raised his eyes to meet Jonghyun's. He swallowed nervously. His mind was racing; 'Why the hell am I so nervous?' he admonished himself. 'It's just a stupid kiss, it doesn't mean anything, just do it and get it over with.' Gathering his courage, Key took the remaining step that separated them, placed his hands on Jonghyun's shoulders tilted his head and pressed his lips against Jonghyun's.

Immediately he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, he closed his eyes as Jonghyun's tongue coaxed it's way into his mouth. When their tongues met each boy briefly fought for dominance, with Key giving in. Instinctively Key tightened his arms around Jonghyun's neck and let himself be lost in what had to be the best kiss he'd ever had in his life.

The kiss became less intense as they both needed air, and ended with Jonghyun placing a peck on his nose. When Key opened his eyes, he found himself lost in Jonghyun's deep gaze. Jonghyun's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

The spell was soon broken as Key realized that the entire gym was silent. He dropped his arms from Jonghyun's neck and pushed Jonghyun's hands off of his waist, but it was too late, the entire student body had witnessed the kiss and another round of applause and cheering for Jonghyun followed. Key's cheeks were now a healthy shade of pink and he was getting death glares from Jonghyun's fangirls.

"Wait for me gorgeous, I want to walk you home." Jonghyun said to Key before heading to the showers.

Key, still numb, just nodded. 

Taemin grabbed Key by the hand and led him out of the gym. Once the cold air hit him, he snapped out of whatever spell he had been under. "Oh my God." Key said.

"Hyung?" Taemin asked, "Are you okay? What was that about? I thought you hated Jonghyun-hyung?"

Key turned towards him, his face paler than usual and he was shaking. "Taemin, what did I just do?!"

"You kissed the most popular boy in front of the entire school." Taemin said in a sing-song voice. "I KNEW you liked him!" he continued.

"Oh dear God, kill me now." Key said, more to himself than to Taemin. "I was just caught up in the excitement of my first game, it didn't mean anything! I don't like Jonghyun!" Key yelled stiffening when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He slowly turned around, an unexplained knot in his stomach. Jonghyun was standing there, showered and dressed, holding a basketball. Instead of his usual jovial self, however, he looked rather glum.

Jonghyun cleared his throat again. "Uhm....turns out I won't be able to walk you home....s-something came up. He awkwardly handed Key the basketball. "I...uh...wanted to give you the game ball. Since you seemed to be having fun tonight."

"Jonghyun...I...." Key stammered.

Jonghyun interrupted before Key could finish. "I gotta go. Coach can get mad if we're late. I'll see you around." 

"Key?" asked Taemin. 

"Minnie, you should go find Minho, he's probably worried about you. I'll be fine, I'm just heading home, I'm behind on my assignments since I came here instead of doing homework."

"Are you sure Hyung?" asked Taemin.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Key replied.

\---------

Key sat on the floor in front of his bed rolling the basketball around on the floor. Periodically he checked his cell phone for messages. It's not his fault that he didn't like Jonghyun. I mean, sure the kiss was fantastic, but a kiss is just a kiss. Isn't it? Anyone can kiss, it doesn't mean that there's an attraction. Besides, it was all just a part of the contract. He was just fulfilling his obligations to the best of his abilities. Jonghyun was just going to have to get over whatever it was that he had a problem with, after all it was his stupid idea in the first place. He can't expect that he would actually fall in love with someone like him after all. No. People like Jonghyun, the popular, athletic, good looking ones, were always the one's that did the hurting. "Damn it Jonghyun!" he yelled.

Key climbed into bed. It had only been two days of the contract and it felt like a hundred. '19 more days and I won't have to deal with this anymore.' he thought. His mind raced with all the events of that evening. Images of the game, the cheerleaders, random people he'd noticed, the smell of popcorn, Jonghyun's abs, and that kiss.....that sweet , sweet kiss.... Key finally fell asleep. 

When his Mom checked on him she was a bit shocked to see her son sleeping with a basketball. Had he been a "normal" boy it wouldn't have concerned her, but Key had made his feelings for sports more than clear, thus, her confusion. 'Must be for a school project' she thought as she closed the door.


	5. Day 3, Bonus

On Saturday mornings Key allowed himself to sleep an extra half an hour. Still lying in bed he began to think of the things that he had planned for today. He had dance class, homework, browsing in some of the shops, stopping at his coffee shop, and then if he had time, maybe a walk in the park. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up causing the basketball to fall off of the bed, bounce a few times, and then roll into the corner.

Seeing the basketball brought back all the memories from the night before. Key unconsciously smiled when he remembered kissing Jonghyun and he couldn’t help but to blush just a little. The image of Jonghyun smiling at him was quickly replaced, however, by the image of Jonghyun standing in front of him outside the gym completely shattered. He picked up his cell phone to check for messages. None. Key looked at the basketball in the corner; “Damn it Jonghyun!” Key he grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.  
\------------  
"Minho, I need you to tell me where Jonghyun is." Key demanded.

"Good morning to you to hyung!" Minho spoke calmly into his cell phone; "I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I don't have time for your crap you tall alien freak, tell me where he is!" Key ordered.

"What do you want him for anyway? You made it clear that he means nothing to you." Minho said.

"Minho!" Key shouted into the phone. Key stopped and regained his composure. Starting again, in a much calmer voice Key went on; "Minho, please tell me where Jonghyun is."

Minho took a deep breath and let it out. "He's with me, Kibum."

"I'll be right over." Key said, "Minho?"

"Yes Hyung?" he answered.

"Thanks." Key hung up the phone and headed to Minho's house.

When he got there Minho's Mom opened the door. "Why Key, we haven't seen you in a long time, how's your family?" She asked.   
"Mom and Grandmother are fine, thank you." he said bowing. 

"Well be sure to tell them 'Hello' for me, the boys are upstairs, you remember the way?"

"Yes Ma'am," Key answered as he took his shoes off. Key headed up the stairs, down the hall and, without knocking, walked into his friend's room. Instantly two sets of eyes were focused on him. Minho's from the floor and Jonghyun's above him on the bed, both of them held remote controllers in their hands as they were playing a video game. 

"Hey Key, c'mon in." Minho said sarcastically.

Jonghyun set his controller down and got up from the bed. "I've actually gotta get going Minho, I have stuff to do."

Key grabbed Jonghyun's arm stopping him from leaving. "Jonghyun, I need talk to you."

Minho just looked on, not sure whether or not to interfere. 

"Jonghyun shook his arm loose from Key's grip " See you later Minho." he said as he headed downstairs, Key following close behind him.

"You boys leaving so soon?" asked Minho's Mother as they were putting on their shoes. "Sure you don't want to stay for lunch?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Choi." they said in unison, bowing before leaving the house.  
\-------------  
Once outside Jonghyun started walking towards his house with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.  
"Yah! Jonghyun!" Key called after him. "

Jonghyun stopped and turned towards Key looking like a puppy who had been kicked. Instinctively Key had the urge to put his arms around the other and comfort him. Key cleared his throat; " Jonghyun, I...will you come with me so we can talk?"

Jonghyun just shrugged his shoulders. 

Key sighed. "Fine. Let's go to my house, Mom's at work so we won't be disturbed. "Key started walking with Jonghyun trailing after him. Key stopped, looked back, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Jonghyun's elbow pulling him along. Jonghyun tried to jerk his elbow free but Key had an iron grip on him. Once inside the house, Key led Jonghyun upstairs to his room. 

Jonghyun stood awkwardly by the door as he surveyed the room. A desk with a computer, a window seat with pink pillows, TONS of photos and drawings covering the walls, a pink furry rug by the bed, which had a fluffy pink blanket on it, and....the game ball from last night. The basketball looked terribly out of place in this room. Just like he was out of place wanting Key. Still....'I can't believe he kept that.' he thought. Key sat on the window seat and patted the spot next to him. Jonghyun sighed and walked over sitting opposite of Key. Jonghyun, still uncomfortable, looked everywhere except at in his direction.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said last night." Key began. "I don't like you."

Jonghyun's eyes snapped up looking as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart. He started to get up when Key grabbed his arm and jerked him back down. 

"Let me go!" Jonghyun said breaking free of Key's grip and standing up again.

"Let me finish." Key said. 

Jonghyun was torn between staying and listening to what Key had to say and getting the hell out of there and never having anything to do with him ever again. 'Damn!' he thought 'Why do I have to like him so much.' 

"Ahemmm" Key cleared his throat, as he too stood up and took a few steps so that he was in front of Jonghyun. "As I said, I don't like you. However...." 

'No, I can't take this' Jonghyun thought and he turned to leave again.

Key ran in front of him and blocked the door. "However," he began again. " Wasn't that what the 21 Days was for? For you to convince me to like you? Surprisingly enough, I did get caught up in the excitement of the game last night, and if all those people were cheering for you, then I would have to admit that you may not be the type of person that I thought you were. So, I decided last night to follow the spirit of the contract, as it had been written. So, for 18 and a half days, I will be the best boyfriend you have ever had, not because you are forcing me, but because it is the right thing to do."

Jonghyun was truly speechless. On the one hand, he had just received everything he'd ever wanted, on the other, it wasn't real. Still, just because it wasn't real, didn't mean that it couldn't turn into something real, which was the reason for the contract in the first place. It takes 21 days to develop or break a habit. He had to prove to Key that he would still need him after the 21 Days was over. Jonghyun looked at Key. "It won't bother you that it's not real?" Jonghyun asked.

"It will be real for the period of the contract." Key said. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Y-yes...." Jonghyun said apprehensively. "But if you really don't like me then..."

"Kim Jonghyun!" Key said sternly. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just....I know that this won't work, and apparently, this contract is the only way to prove it to you. So....I'm going to do my best to be the perfect boyfriend, and you will see for yourself that it would never work between us and you won't be able to blame me for not doing my part. Now, today is Day 3 and I have plans to go shopping, to go to dance class, and maybe a walk or some coffee later. Are you coming with me?" 

Jonghyun stood there thinking over what Key had just told him. Key had not only agreed to his contract in writing, but in spirit as well. Even if he got hurt at the end of the 21 Days, at least he would have some good memories. Jonghyun looked at Key. Key was just so beautiful, and funny, and now he was getting a small glimpse of his real self, and he wanted to see more. He needed to. Jonghyun nodded. 

"Well okay then," began Key, "grab my bag and walk me to dance class, okay Yebeo?"

Jonghyun smiled at the endearment, picked up the bag and followed Key downstairs. Once outside, Key grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Key's hand felt so nice. His fingers were long and slender, yet not as frail as a girl's hands. He was able to squeeze Key's hand without the fear of hurting him. True to his word, Key held Jonghyun's hand until they arrived at his class, and he had to go change. 

Jonghyun took a seat with some other people and looked around. He had never been to a dance studio before, it looked like a small basketball court, only it had a huge mirror on the wall facing him, and a dance barre along one side. Once the dancers were dressed, they came out to warm up. Key gave a little wave to Jonghyun, making the elder blush. Soon the instructor walked in and the dancers took their places. Once the music started playing Jonghyun's mouth dropped open. He thought Key was attractive before, but now, watching his hips rocking back and forth, watching him do body rolls, every movement was so graceful, and yet powerful. Jonghyun had never seen anything like it. Key should definitely be dancing for music videos. He noticed that it was getting hotter in the studio and was grateful for a bottle of water that Key had left him because his mouth was so dry. After doing the same number four or five times, class ended and the dancers headed back towards the locker room. Jonghyun waited patiently for Key. Finally Key came out of the dressing room, freshly showered but still slightly red in the face from his workout. 

"Key, that was amazing." Jonghyun said earnestly.

"Thanks, let's go for a late lunch." Key said grabbing Jonghyun's hand and tugging him along. "You're paying."

Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head thinking that he may in fact, not be up to the task of being Key's boyfriend.  
As they approached the cafe, Jonghyun was feeling a bit more like himself and he held the door open for Key. Key nodded slightly, acknowledging the kindness, and walked in. The boys ordered their lunch and sat enjoying their drinks.

"So," said Key. "What do you do besides basketball, and stalking me of course?"

Jonghyun stopped playing with his utensils and looked at Key. Key had his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands while his feline eyes were focused directly on him as if he was genuinely interested. Jonghyun cleared his throat; "I play guitar and sing. I also write songs."

"What kind of songs?" Key asked.

The waitress brought their food, yet they continued their conversation.

"Uhmmmm, I guess you could call them love songs, but I have some edgier stuff too. I usually just write whatever comes to mind, nothing in particular." Jonghyun answered.

"I'd like to hear your music sometime." Key said, surprising Jonghyun.

"S-sure." Jonghyun stuttered. "If you really want to....I'm usually in the practice room in the mornings."

The two ate in silence for a few minutes. Key sneaking glances at Jonghyun. Jonghyun sneaking glances at Key.

"Key...." Jonghyun began, "can I ask you something?"

Key rolled his eyes, "Pabo, you don't have to ask me if you can ask me something, just ask!"

"Last night.....when we kissed, did you feel anything?"

Key put his chopsticks down and looked directly at Jonghyun, studying him for a moment. "Yes." 

Jonghyun flashed his trademark lopsided grin. 

"Oh don't be so full of yourself, it was just one kiss." Key said, turning a nice shade of pink.   
  
"True, but I've got two more coming to me." Jonghyun said as he returned his attention to his plate of food.

'All this fuss over one kiss' Key thought. None of his other boyfriends (if you could even call them that) had made such a big deal over a kiss, in fact, a few of them preferred not to show any affection at all, let alone kissing. It was just empty sex and then he was pretty much ignored once they got what they wanted. He looked at Jonghyun again. He still had that stupid smile on his face. Something in his stomach flipped. He chalked it up to eating too fast. "I'm done, let's go." Key got up and headed towards the door leaving Jonghyun scrambling to get up, pay, and then catch up to him.

Once outside the cafe Jonghyun found Key waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he looked annoyed, he was still the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. "Where are we going?" asked Jonghyun. 

"Your house." said Key calmly.

"M-my house?" Jonghyun echoed.

"I want to hear one of your songs." Key said.

Jonghyun was silent for a few minutes trying to sort out his thoughts and determine the best way to say what he was thinking, deciding that there was no 'good' way to say what he had on his mind, so he just took his chances and blurted it out. "Key, I don't understand what's going on here, I mean, I know you don't like me, and I know you are just doing this because...." he paused to take a deep breath, "because of the contract, but you don't have to..."

"Hey, Dino-boy!" Key said. "Don't make this a big deal, I just want to hear your songs, I'm not some kind of a pervert!"

Jonghyun burst out laughing, throwing his arm around Keys' shoulder.

"Yah!" said Key, a hint of a smile threatening to turn into his own laughter. He shrugged his arm off of him and started walking towards Jonghyun's house with Jonghyun following him.   
\---------  
Once they got to Jonghyun's house, they went straight to his room. Key stood in the doorway surveying his surroundings. It was a typical "boys" room. Sports equipment, action figures, books and papers thrown haphazardly on the desk, clothing on the floor, and an unmade bed. At least Jonghyun had the decency to be slightly embarrassed, and began to pick up his clothes and toss them into the hamper, and pull the blanket over his bed.  
"Uhm....you can sit here, I guess, if that's alright" Jonghyun said patting the bed. "I'll sit here." he said pulling the desk chair out.

Key walked to the bed and sat down, crossed his long legs and waited for Jonghyun to get his guitar out of it's case and tune it a bit.

Jonghyun unearthed a small notebook from beneath the stacks of papers on his desk and began to flip through the pages. Finally, seeming to settle on one, he looked at Key. "Ready?" he asked.

"If you are." Key replied.  
\----------  
"Jjong! That. Was. Amazing." Key said.

Jonghyun blushed, not just at the compliment, but the fact that Key called him Jjong and probably didn't even realize it. He liked it. "Thank you." he said. 

All of the sudden Key got up declaring; "I have to go do some homework, walk me to the door."

In the two days, almost 3 now, that they'd been together, Jonghyun had already gotten used to Key's demanding nature. He knew that most people chalked it up to being bitchy, but Jonghyun soon realized that it was just Key being direct. He said what he thought regardless of the consequences, and you either accepted it, or not. Jonghyun followed Key to the door and walked him to the end of their gate. "Have a good night." he said to Key as he held the gate open for him.

Key took a couple of steps past him, then spun around grabbed Jonghyun's head in his hands, tilting his own and brought their lips close. Jonghyun's eyes were wide open with shock. "Just consider this a bonus" Key said pressing their lips together. Jonghyun's arms automatically wrapped around Key's waist pulling their bodies even closer. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. Their tongues mingled together, Jonghyun's taking control and causing Key to lightly moan. Hearing that moan, knowing that he caused it, sent a jolt of electricity straight through his body. Key was kissing him!  
\----------  
Jonghyun went to sleep with a smile on his face. A 'Bonus kiss?', he laughed out loud. He almost dared to dream that he was beginning to break down Key's armor.  
\----------  
Key lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he kiss Jonghyun? What were these feelings he was beginning to have? Surely he's not falling for that idiot. Not after only 3 Days.....


	6. Day 4, The Drawing

Key got out of the shower, and dressed and then he went down to make himself some breakfast since his mom had already gone to work. Once breakfast was over and he cleaned up his mess and went back to his room. Key tried to concentrate on his homework, but he kept looking at his cell phone. Nothing. No missed calls, no voice mails, no texts. He began to wonder if this whole thing had been some sort of game to Jonghyun, when his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

When Key opened the door he was greeted by Jonghyun holding two dozen red roses. Key blushed. Nobody had ever sent him flowers before, let alone hand-delivered them.

“Sorry I didn’t call first, I wanted to surprise you.” Jonghyun said grinning from ear to ear. "Surprise!"

Key reached for the flowers, then, as if a last minute decision, he kissed Jonghyun on the cheek; “Thank you Jjong, that was sweet of you.” he said before going to put them in some water. Jonghyun put his hand on his cheek. ‘He kissed me’ he thought as he took off his shoes and came into the house smiling at Key’s reaction. Key returned with the vase of roses and set them on the mantle. "They're very beautiful." Key said arranging them to his liking.

Jonghyun just stood there looking at Key. Knowing it was hard for Key to have let down his guard like that. "Not as beautiful as you." he said with a husky quality in his voice that usually wasn't there.

“Want to go to my room?” asked Key.

“So soon? If I’d known that flowers was all that it took I would’ve gotten them for you a couple of years ago.” teased Jonghyun; (earning him a nasty look and a slap on the arm from Key.)

\--------

With a “Humph”, Key turned on his heel and walked towards his room with Jonghyun hurrying after him. Jonghyun reached for Key’s arm and pulled him back a bit so that Key was facing him. “Hey, you know I was kidding,” he said reaching up to move a few strands of hair away from Key’s eyes. “I got them because I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, and I really hope that my lame joke just didn’t blow it, because I really, really wanted to spend the day with you.”

"Well, I have homework to do, so you can't stay long." Key said.

"What class? Can I help?" Jonghyun asked, eager to spend time with the other.

Key flipped through his planner and then looked up at Jonghyun with a glint in his eyes. "You want to help me? You sure?" asked Key.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, sure,....if I can." said the elder.

"Ok then, let's go." Key said as he gathered some papers and pencils.

\---------

When they arrived in the park Key found a spot by a large tree and sat down with his papers.

Jonghyun sat down beside him. "You have to draw something?" he asked.

"Yup." Key said looking directly into his eyes.

Jonghyun turned to look behind him. Not seeing anything worth drawing he turned back around only to see an Key smiling at him with an evil grin. 

"Me?!" he asked. "You want to draw me?"

"Yup." Key said. "Now look at me and hold still, it shouldn't take very long."

"But..." Jonghyun protested only to be 'shushed' by Key. Sighing, he sat cross-legged in front of Key looking at his beautiful features. He had always thought Key to be beautiful, and certainly both men and women were always asking him out just as he had. His lips curled into a hint of a smile thinking that out of all the people, he was the one to finally break through Key's wall and go out on a date with him. And not just one date....but Twenty One full days! Embarrassed, he allowed his gaze to wander only to have Key's fingers pull his chin so that he was looking at him again. Looking at Key's dimples, his perfect nose, his feline eyes, and his eyebrows...one with a scar. 'I wonder how he got that?' he thought. Finally focusing on Key's eyes, he was able to hold still. He tried to see into his eyes, he wondered what secrets were held inside. "Key?" Jonghyun asked.

"Hummm?" Key answered with a spare pencil between his teeth, still drawing.

“Well” Jonghyun began, “ I was just wondering if you’d like to be my lunch date.” He said turning his head away so that Key couldn’t see him blushing.

Key pulled his chin back to face him, and continued sketching. Taking the pencil out of his mouth, still looking down at his paper he said; “ Isn’t it in the contract that we eat lunch together?”

“Yeah” Jonghyun said hesitantly.

“Well then, unless my count is off, it looks like you have a lunch date for the next Seventeen days, counting today of course.”

“Key, I’m asking you if you’d like to have lunch with me. Not because of the contract, but because….” he sighed, “never mind. Just forget I said anything, you almost done?”

Key stood up brushing himself off. “Yeah, it’s finished, thanks.”

\-------

Jonghyun trailed behind Key as they headed back to Key’s house. Jonghyun's eyes were focused on the ground which caused him to run into Key when Key stopped for a second.

“Yah! Watch where you’re walking!” Key squawked. Jonghyun looked like a little lost puppy with big eyes. Key grabbed his hand and tugged him along beside him. “It’s safer this way, I won’t have you running into me.” Key said by way of explanation.

Before Jonghyun knew it, they were standing in Key’s kitchen and Key was asking him something. “I’m sorry what?” He looked up at Key confused.

“Yah! Kim Jonghyun! I will NOT be ignored, pay attention!” Key admonished. “Wash your hands and get the green onions out of the fridge.” He ordered as he rolled up his own sleeves and washed his hands.

Jonghyun did as he was told. “You can cook?” he asked Key.

Key rolled his eyes. “Are you questioning the Almighty Key?” he asked. “There’s a whole lot you don’t know about me Kim Jonghyun.” Key scoffed, stirring the batter for the buckwheat pancakes.

Jonghyun smiled. “No, no, I just didn’t think you’d be the type to cook.”

“And what ‘type’ is that?” Key stopped what he was doing to stare at him.

“You know….all domestic.” Jonghyun said.

“Puh-lease” Key said, any idiot can cook even you. Come here.”

Jonghyun stepped closer to the stove. Key tied and apron on him, gave him the bowl, and told him to drop a spoonful of batter gently into the hot oil. As Jonghyun began, Key reached around from behind Jonghyun’s back guiding his hand. After letting it sit for a minute, he tried to talk Jonghyun through the process of flipping the pancake, which only resulted in half of the pancake in the pan and the other half on the stove. Key sighed. “Try again.” he coaxed Jonghyun. “Arghhhh!” as oil splattered and got him near his eye.

“Jjong!” Key screamed, “Oh my God!” In a flash Key grabbed Jonghyun by the hair, dragged him to the sink, and was splashing cool water in his eye.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Jonghyun sputtered, fighting against Key who was holding him down.

Key eased his grip and patted his eye with a clean cloth. “Sit on the counter.” He ordered.

“Yah! I’m not a child!” Jonghyun shot back at him.

“Kim Jonghyun, I don’t have time to deal with your ‘height issues’, now get on the counter so I can take care of your eye.”

Jonghyun thought about arguing, but he was probably the one person on the planet that knew exactly how stubborn Kim Kibum could be, so he jumped up on the counter. “Happy now?” he asked snarkily.

“Oh yes, just thrilled, nothing makes me happier than taking care of an idiot who can’t even flip a pancake.” Key retorted.

“Humph!” Jonghyun grumbled, not having a comeback. Besides, just then Key was applying a really cold-stingy liquid just underneath his eye. “Owww!” he hollered.

“Oh hush, you big baby.” Key said just before he blew on it.

Jonghyun felt a chill run up his spine and he shuddered.

Key pretended not to notice Jonghyun’s reaction. Reaching for the small bandage, he carefully placed it on Jonghyun, making sure not to touch sore spot any more than he had to. “There, all done.”

“Nuh uh.” Jonghyun said, doing his best sad puppy dog face for Key, and held his cheek out to Key.

“Seriously?” asked Key. “You seriously want this to be one of your two remaining kisses?”

“What?! No!” Jonghyun said, “Getting kissed after getting hurt doesn’t count, it’s standard procedure.”

''Oh good Lord." Key muttered giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to the pancakes mumbling; “You are sooo annoying Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun smiled and jumped off the counter. He put his arms around Keys' waist. “Thank you Yeobo!”

“Quit goofing around and set the table!” Key ordered.

\---------

"Taemin," began Jonghyun that evening on the phone, " he LOVED the flowers!" he beamed.

"I'm glad for you hyung! Did you go out on a date?" Taemin asked, his voice full of excitement for his friend.  
"Not exactly a date-date." Jonghyun answered. "But I helped him do some homework." Just then Taemin's laughter burst through the phone, so loud that Jonghyun had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Yah! What's so funny?!" he demanded of the younger.  
"I'm sorry hyung, but your grades aren't exactly......and Kibum's grades are......what homework?" he asked changing the subject rapidly.  
Jonghyun was glad he wasn't face-to-face with Taemin right now because surely he would've made fun of his blushing when he replied; "Key had to draw something for art class, so he drew me." Jonghyun pulled the phone away from his ear so as not to be deafened by Taemin's impending laughter. The phone was silent. "Taemin? Minnie?" he asked.   
"I'm here, hyung." Taemin said softly.   
"What's wrong? I expected you to laugh at me." Jonghyun said honestly.  
"Hyung..." Taemin began. "Key doesn't HAVE an art class this year."  
"Yes he does, he had to draw.....Jonghyun stopped. "Then why..."  
"What else did you do? Taemin asked.  
"Uh...we made pancakes." Jonghyun said, his mind still on Key looking at him so intently while drawing.  
"YOU MADE PANCAKES?!!" Taemin exclaimed in total shock."WITH KEY-HYUNG?!!"  
"Yah! What's the big deal? Any idiot can cook." he said repeating Key's words. He decided not to mention his accident. "Look, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Taemin. And Taemin?  
"Yes hyung?"  
"Could you just keep this conversation to yourself? I don't want Key to be bothered at school anymore than he already is." Jonghyun asked.  
"Arraseo, arraseo" Taemin hung up.  
Key didn't have art class? Then what was the drawing for? He was learning that although Key was VERY much the outspoken diva, he was in fact, a very private person. Bits of their conversation played through his mind. Jonghyun had asked Key about his family, his ambitions, favorite colors, all kinds of things, and Key had answered him all the while he was drawing his picture. Jonghyun realized that he had been given a precious gift of trust, and would do all he could to protect it. Learning these things about Key not only made him feel special, after all, it had only been 4 days and Key had already begun to open up to him, but it proved to him that Key HAD to be his soul mate. Jonghyun's phone buzzed. Looking at his texts he was more than shocked to see it was a message from Key!   
"Keep that bandage on overnight, and then wash the area with antibacterial soap. Oh, and thank you again for the flowers." ~Key  
"You are welcome. Sweet dreams. Don't miss me too much, I'll be there to walk you to school."~Jjong  
Key rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his smile. "Whatever." he typed then; "Don't be late."~Key  
Key lay back on his bed looking at the smiling picture of Jonghyun he just pinned onto his wall. 'This boy is more than confusing.' he said to himself.


	7. Day 5, Mine

Like clockwork Jonghyun was at the front gate waiting for him when he approached the next morning.

"Where's your drawing? Didn't you have to turn it in?" asked Jonghyun with a smirk.

"I decided to do something else." Key replied nonchalantly as he walked through the gate being held by the other.

Jonghyun noticed that Key was waiting for him to latch the gate this time instead of hurrying ahead. He also noticed that Key grabbed HIS hand when he got closer. He smiled.

Key saw the big goofy grin out of the corner of his eye and chose to ignore it. "Soooo, my Mom wants you to have dinner at our house tonight.."

"Oh?" questioned Jonghyun looking at Key with a small smile.

"Yeah, she wants to meet my 'boyfriend'. But I can tell her you're too busy, it's no big deal." Key answered.

"Oh, okay then." said Jonghyun, his smile now gone.

Both boys kept walking in silence before Key said; "Of course, if you're not doing anything...."

Jonghyun stopped and let go of Key's hand as he turned to face him. "Look, Key, I don't want to play games with you. Either you want me there or you don't want me there, which is it?"

To say that Key was taken aback, would be an understatement. He hadn't thought that Jonghyun would be so direct. He looked at Jonghyun who was looking at him waiting for an answer. Key was momentarily distracted by the way the sunlight hit Jjong's multi-colored hair and reflected off of his cheekbones. He really looked almost like an angel standing in front of him. 'Kim Kibum what the hell is wrong with you?' Key asked himself.

"Kibum, it's not that hard of a decision." Jonghyun stated firmly. "Just tell her I have practice or something then, whatever." and he resumed their walk to school. 

"Jjong!" Key yelled causing the other to stop and look at him. "Dinner's at 7:00."

Jonghyun smiled.

\-------------

They walked into the school holding hands, as usual. Jonghyun dropped Key off at his locker, as usual. Within two minutes Jonghyun was surrounded by people as he made his way to his locker, as usual. 

Jonghyun was squatting down in front of his locker searching for this homework, laughing and joking with everyone around him when all of the sudden it got quiet. He turned his head and found himself staring at a pair of bright pink high tops. Standing up slowly, his gaze followed the long legs encased in black skinny jeans, and a loose fitted T-Shirt which exposed one perfect collar bone, and then he found himself looking directly at Key. He couldn't believe that Key was actually at HIS locker. Jonghyun looked around. His friends were all still standing there, but none of them were talking, they were just looking back and forth between him and Key. "Did I forget something?" Jonghyun asked. Key nodded.

Taking a step closer to Jonghyun, pinning him against the neighboring locker. There was collective gasp from the crowd along with some squeals and claps as Key placed one hand in Jonghyun's hair and pulled him forward into a kiss. Instantly Jonghyun dropped his books as his arms wrapped around Key's waist securing him in position as he returned the kiss fully. Key's arms snaked around Jonghyun's neck and he tilted his head allowing Jonghyun's tongue to work it's magic. Little by little the crowd disappeared, leaving the two relatively alone. When Key pulled away he noticed that Jonghyun had that stupid grin on his face, causing him to blush.

"What was that for?" Jonghyun said quietly, their foreheads still touching.

Key cleared his throat as he straightened up and adjusted his clothes. "Jonghyun, whether it's 16 days, 16 hours,16 minutes, or 16 seconds, I will NOT have people touching and hugging my boyfriend anytime they please. 

"Soooo, that kiss?" Jonghyun asked.

"Just making sure that people know to leave you alone." Key said, and then quietly added; " At least for 16 more days."

"But Key," began Jonghyun, "what are you talking about? Everybody knows that I haven't liked anyone but you for two years now." Jonghyun picked up his books, shut his locker, and spun Key around so that his back was against the lockers blocking his retreat with one arm, lightly grabbing Key's chin to face him with the other. "Just so you know Key, that kiss, although very, very nice, didn't count, he said winking. You still owe me two." And with that Jonghyun headed to his class, all but bouncing as he walked.

Key took a deep breath as a shiver ran down his spine. 'I'll be glad when this stupid contract is over.' he thought.

\-------------

"Mom, please don't embarrass me." Key warned her for the hundredth time that evening.

"Key, relax, I just want to meet the boy who you've been obsessing over." his Mom said.

"I am NOT obsessing, he's just a normal boy, so don't say anything weird okay?" he asked rhetorically.

The doorbell rang, breaking up their conversation.

"He's here!" Key said, a little too excited.

"Well, don't just stand there, let him in." his Mom laughed. She hadn't ever seen her son so scatterbrained, whoever this person was, must be very special. She just hoped that Key's heart wouldn't be broken like the past couple of times.

Key came back into the room dragging Jonghyun by the elbow. "Mom, this is Kim Jonghyun, Jjong, this is my Mom." 

Jonghyun bowed at the waist and offered her a bouquet of flowers. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. K..."

"Call me Mom," she interrupted, "oh aren't these beautiful! You didn't have to! Please have a seat" she said gesturing to the sofa. And then to Key; "Honey, you weren't kidding when you said that he was so handsome!" she said in a whisper that was louder than a whisper should be.

"Moooom, you should go put those in water." Key said as he shooed her out of the room.

Jonghyun was grinning. "So," he said to Key, who had just sat beside him, "you think I'm good looking?"

"Oh shut up!" Key said and hit him with a pillow.

"Boys! Supper is ready!" called Mrs.Kim from the kitchen. 

After supper, the three spent some time talking together. Key's Mom asked the usual questions about school, family, future plans, until finally Key stood up and announced that he and Jonghyun had some school work to do together up in his room. To his credit, Jonghyun played along with the ruse, and excused himself from the table, thanking Mrs.Kim again for the meal. Key all but dragged him away from the dining room and into his room.

Once inside his room, Key shut the door and sat on his bed with his back to the wall. Jonghyun hesitated, before climbing on the bed and sitting next to him. 

"I'm sorry about you getting the third degree." Key said, not making eye contact, but instead playing with his fingers.

Jonghyun reached over, taking a hand and interlacing their fingers. "Don't worry about it, all parents do that."

Key jerked his hand away from Jonghyun's. "Oh, so you've had lots of experience meeting parents?"

Jonghyun grabbed Key's hand back, holding it more tightly this time. "Look, Key, I'm not gonna lie, I've had my share of girlfriends in the past, but that's where they are, IN THE PAST. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"N-no!" Key said, turning away so that Jonghyun wouldn't see his frown.

Both boys sat in silence, hand-in-hand, thinking their own thoughts. 

"Key, can I ask you something?" Jonghyun asked.

"Pabo, I told you already, you don't have to ask me to ask me something, just ask!" Key said rolling his eyes.

"Ok then," Jonghyun said letting go of Key's hand so that he could turn to face him. "do you like me at all?"

Key just stared into those big chocolate brown eyes and blinked. "I....I find you very annoying." Key stammered. 

"Yes, but do you like me?" Jonghyun persisted.

"You think I'd change my mind about you after only 4 days?" Key asked.

"You're avoiding the question. Do. You. Like. Me. Key?" Jonghyun asked one more time with a little more intensity in his voice.

Key tried to avoid looking at Jonghyun, but every time he turned his head Jonghyun would move so that he was in front of him. When he tried to get off of the bed, Jonghyun held him down. It was too much to deal with, all of the hurt from past relationships came bubbling up, and he felt trapped, and afraid. Key began to shake, and then the tears came.

"Key!" Jonghyun said in a panic. "Key, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jonghyun loosened his grip on Key who immediately curled up into a tiny ball with his back to Jonghyun, his body shaking. Jonghyun had never been so scared in his life. He had known Key for 3 years, liked him for two, and had never, ever seen this side of him. Key was always the top dog, number one diva, the almighty Key. Jonghyun did the only thing he could do, he wrapped himself around Key in a back hug, and began to sing. It was one of many love songs that he had written just for Key. He started off softly, almost whispering, the lyrics, but as he got into the song he began to sing it with full emotion, straight from his heart. The song had it's intended effect on Key, who seemed to relax and snuggle closer to Jonghyun. 

When the song was finished, Key let out a sigh. "That was beautiful, Jjong." Key said. 

"I should really get going, it's getting late." Jonghyun said as he got up from the bed. 

Key nodded and got up. "I'll see you out."

Jonghyun thanked Key's mom for dinner again, and promised to be over soon. 

Slipping on their shoes, Key walked Jonghyun to the gate. "Jjong, about earlier...." Key trailed off.

"No worries." Jonghyun smiled at him. "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Jjong? " Key asked. 

Jonghyun turned around with his hand still on the gate. He raised his eyebrows waiting for Key to speak.

"I'm afraid." Key said softly.

Jonghyun thought for a minute, then he came closer. "You never have to be afraid of me Key."

Key looked up into Jonghyun's eyes. "Jonghyun, would you....would you want your second kiss now?" he said blushing.

Jonghyun grinned from ear to ear, thinking how cute Key looked as he tried to avoid him, his pink cheeks almost glowing in the moonlight.

Jonghyun's lips brushed across his, then pressed more firmly. Jonghyun's tongue licked the seam of his mouth searching for an entrance and finding it as Key gasped. Their tongues massaged each other's and played together exploring happily, until Jonghyun took control and tugged at Key's hair to tilt his head deepening the kiss. Once again Key moaned into Jonghyun's mouth, sending a jolt of electricity straight through his body. Key had his arms wrapped around Jonghyun's neck and Jonghyun had one hand in Key's hair, and the other holding tight to his waist. Jonghyun's took Key's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it a little, then sucking it as he moved those magic lips to Key's neck, just under his ear. Jonghyun didn't care that he was leaving red marks along the alabaster skin. He wanted to mark Key. He wanted everyone to know that Key was his. Key threw his head back thoroughly enjoying the sensations that Jonghyun's mouth was causing. Key's hand slid off of Jonghyun's neck and began to explore underneath his shirt. He felt the outline of Jjong's rock hard abs, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

Kibum's mom opened the door, not seeing her son she called out for him. "Key?! It's getting late sweetie.....Key?" 

Key and Jonghyun pulled apart both with swollen lips, both boys panting, their eyes glazed over. 

"I guess I should go." Key said.

"Yeah, I guess you should." Jonghyun echoed. "Goodnight Key."

"Goodnight Jjong." Key said as he turned to go back into the house. 

Halfway home Jonghyun got a text message, "Jjong, I still think that you're annoying."

Jonghyun burst out laughing and sent back a text. 

Key's phone buzzed. "Is that why you have a drawing of me on your wall?"  
.  
Key sat up in bed looking around his room his eyes landing on his drawing of Jjong. He forgot that he'd hung it up. Jjong saw it! 'Oh my God.' he buried his head in his hands. Despite his best efforts, Key smiled. 'That idiot.' he thought. Key snuggled into his blankets surrounded by his stuffed animals and a basketball. "You know you don't fit in here," he said to the ball." Nevertheless, he let it stay on the bed with him. 


	8. Day 6, Feelings

Key made an 'X' on his calendar. 15 days left counting today. 15 days and he would be rid of Jonghyun forever. Once the contract was over, then he could return to a peaceful life without constantly being asked out, he could walk to and from school alone, and he wouldn't have to worry about.....things. Looking in the mirror he asked himself; 'Is that what you really want?' He felt a little sick to his stomach. Turning away from the mirror, afraid of the answer, his eyes landed on the basketball on his bed. 'Quit staring at me!' he yelled at it, knocking it off of the bed and across the room. And, like most balls do, it came rolling back to him. Key rolled his eyes. 'You are just like him you know that?!' Returning to the mirror to put on his make up and finish his hair he turned his head to the side his eyes popping open wide. He reached up to touch the trail of red marks from his jaw to his collarbone. 'Oh my God!' he put his forehead in his hands as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

Key's phone buzzed. His heart jumped. Checking his messages he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just a text from Taemin.

Taemin: "Hey hyung, I heard you kissed Jonggie at school yesterday in front of everybody! So you like him now?"  
Key: No! I mean I...we did kiss, but it was in the contract! Who said anything about liking him?"  
Taemin: "Oh C'mon Key-hyung! Why can't you just admit that you like him! He likes you!"  
Key: "Look Taemin, you of all people should know why I can't let myself fall for him."  
Taemin: "But Hyuuuuung, he's different! He's a good guy, not like..."  
Key: "Taemin! It just wouldn't work, trust me okay? It's best if he just gives up and moves on."  
Taemin: "Yes hyung. See you later.

\---------

Meanwhile:

Minho: "Hey hyung, I heard Key kissed you at school yesterday in front of everyone, so you two a couple now?  
Jonghyun: "No, I mean, we did kiss, but I think he was just putting on a show for people."  
Minho: "Hang in there, he's had some issues in the past, but I think he may like you."  
Jonghyun: "What 'issues' are you talking about? (He thought back to last night when Key cried in his arms.)  
Minho "It's not my story to tell, hyung. Just don't give up on him okay?"  
Jonghyun "Minho, I've asked him out everyday for two years in a row, and you're asking me not to give up? ME? Look, I've gotta go, I'm gonna be late picking him up."

\----------

Key stood at the gate. No Jonghyun. He waited a few minutes before he decided to go ahead and start walking to school. 'So much for undying loyalty' he thought to himself. The entire walk to school Key found himself looking for Jonghyun. He didn't have any voice mails or texts on his phone. Not sure why he was getting angry about the situation when he should have been feeling relieved, he decided to just forget about the idiot and go about his business. He should've known that after their kiss last night that things would change. They always did. Crossing the street Key had to take a step back to avoid an ambulance rushing by. He looked at his watch, he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late. 

Key walked into the school only to have all eyes on him. Soon people were whispering behind his back. He caught bits and pieces; people wondering where Jonghyun was, if they had broken up, people talking about their hallway kiss yesterday. An expert at ignoring people, Key made his way to his locker where Minho and Taemin were waiting for him. 

"Hyung!" they said in unison, then looking at each other and giggling.

Key rolled his eyes, "Yah! Don't you two have anyplace else you can do that?"

"Where's Jonghyun-hyung?" asked Taemin.

"I have better things to do than to keep track of that idiot." Key said opening his locker. 

"He didn't walk you to school?" asked Minho? "He was headed out the door when I talked to him this morning...."

Key shot him a sideways glance. "Well, I guess he changed his mind, because he never showed up."

Attention students: Would Kim Kibum come to the office please?  
Attention students: Would Kim Kibum come to the office please?

Key sighed. "Great, what now?"

"Probably nothing, see you at lunch." Minho said.

"Yeah, later Umma." Taemin said, although he looked more worried than Minho.

\------------

Key reported to the office and was directed to the counselor's office. "Key, your mother asked that you call her, you are welcome to use my office to make your call, take as much time as you need." 

Key watched her step out of the office and close the door behind her. 'What the heck?' he thought, dialing his Mom's number.

"Mom? What's up?" Key asked.  
"Key, everything's, fine, I just need you to come to the hospital, I already talked to your principal, so just leave your books there and come find me okay?"  
"What do you mean everything's okay? Why do I need to go to the..."  
"Jonghyun got hit by a car this morning." his mom interrupted."He's okay, but I think that..."  
'That means that the ambulance I passed by.....Oh my God!' Key dropped the phone and ran out of the office.

"Key!" the counselor called after him, "Key you have to sign out!"

\-----------

Key's mind was spinning during the cab ride to the hospital. Jonghyun had to be okay, he just had to be. Despite his best efforts, he had to admit to himself that he had started to have feelings for the puppy-like boy, even though he tried push him away. Two years Jonghyun had been asking him out and two years he had kept him at bay. But now with this contract, the contract that was supposed to prove that they weren't compatible, he found himself falling for the idiot. He knew though, he just knew that once Jonghyun found out about the others, then he would be disgusted and leave. But for now, he was still covered by the contract. The contract gave him safe passage to be by Jonghyun's side in the hospital. The contract gave him permission to kiss those full lips without regret. It gave him the ability, although temporary, to experience happiness. He knew it would be ending soon, and he knew it was selfish, but for today, for right now.....his boyfriend, whom he loved, was in the hospital, and he was going to be by his side. 

\----------

Key bolted through the hospital doors making his way to the nursing station where his mom worked. The receptionist recognizing him, greeted him; "Hello Key, your mom is in with a patient right now, she'll be right out."

"Thank you." he said bowing. "Actually, could you tell me where Kim Jonghyun's room is?"

"He's in room 502" she said after flipping through some pages. 

Key bowed hurriedly and headed to Jonghyun's room. Key hesitated a moment outside of his door. He wanted to run in and cover the boy with hugs and kisses, but he was still afraid to let go of his emotions. 'Maybe I should just go." he thought.

"You know I can see you through the window right?" came Jonghyun's voice from inside the room.

Key opened the door and walked in. Jonghyun was lying in the bed (oh dear God....shirtless), with his ribs bandaged, his head bandaged, and several cuts and scrapes on his face and arms. Key stood there not able to move. Jonghyun flashed that big lop-sided grin at him. "It's not as bad as it looks, Bummie, Doc said I was lucky that I'm an athlete or there would've been broken bones."

Key just nodded. "W-What happened?" he finally managed to say.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I looked both ways before I crossed, next thing I knew I was flying through the air, and then I woke up here talking to your mom. She's a great Nurse you know, well, you probably DO know that. I'm sorry I didn't get to walk you to school this morning, you must have thought that after last night....."

Just then the door opened and Key's mom came in. "There you are sweetie, I should have known you'd find your way here." She kissed him on top of his head and gave him a squeeze. "And how's my patient this afternoon?" She asked as she lifted his wrist to take his pulse, and put a thermometer in his mouth.

"Fimme" he tried to talk, only to be shushed. 

"Well," she said after taking his vitals and writing the information on his chart, "I'll be back in a while to change your dressings one more time, it looks like they want to keep you here overnight for observation and if it goes well, you can be released as long as someone is there with you. You want me to call your parents?"

"Uhmmm, they're in Brazil until the end of the month for business." Jonghyun replied.

"Well then, tomorrow when you are released, you will go get some things from your house and stay with us. Now Key, I'll make arrangements with the school because Jonghyun will need someone with him for a few days, and I am taking extra shifts, I'm sure neither of you mind skipping a few days from school? Make sure he eats something Key, Jonghyun, ring the buzzer if you need anything that Key can't help with."

Jonghyun and Key stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.


	9. Day 7, Damaged

With Key’s help, Jonghyun managed to maneuver from the car, up the steps, and into Key’s living room. Letting go of Key’s neck, he plopped himself down on the couch and took a deep breath. “Thanks Key.”

“No problem. Do you want some tea or something to drink?” Key asked awkwardly.

“Unless you have soju?” Jonghyun joked.

"Tea. I'm fixing tea." Key said shaking his head. “The remote’s on the coffee table, can you reach it?” Key called from the kitchen.

“Got it!” Jonghyun yelled back as he began flipping through the channels.

Key returned with two cups of tea and some fruit, setting the tray down on the coffee table. “What are you watching?” he asked.

“Soccer” said Jonghyun.

“Oh good God, No.” Key said grabbing the remote and putting it on the Romance channel.

“Kibum, I may be stuck here, but if you think I’m going to sit here and watch some sappy romance movie, you are insane.” Jonghyun announced, grabbing the remote back.

“Well, it’s MY house, and I’m NOT watching sports!” Key countered, lunging for the remote and holding it above his head.

“Okay, have it your way.” Jonghyun said calmly.

“Humph.” Key smiled, a look of smugness on his face.

Jonghyun reached for Key’s hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed.

Key smiled, his eyes not leaving the television.

With his other hand, Jonghyun began to draw lazy swirls on Key’s arm, making Key shiver. Jonghyun soon laid his head on Key’s shoulder. Key could feel his hot breath on his collarbone, and it was getting harder to concentrate on the movie.

“Key” Jonghyun whispered in Key’s ear, his hot breath making Key shiver.

“Y-yeah?” Key asked.

“I’m bored.” Jonghyun said, looking up at Key with the biggest brown eyes Key had ever seen. "Jjong, the movie's only been on for 10 minutes." Jonghyun stuck out his bottom lip. "Aish! Fine!" Key said, "What do YOU want to do?"

In a flash Jonghyun sprung on Key like a cat on a mouse, pinning him down with his arms on either side of him and looking down at him as if Key were his prey. "I can think of something...." Jonghyun said, his voice deeper and huskier than it normally was.

Key struggled to break free from between Jonghyun's arms, but the elder was stronger than him. "Get off me!" he shrieked. He hit Jonghyun's chest, forgetting about the bruises and bandages that were still fresh. 

Jonghyun had never seen Key in such a panic before. Tears were threatening to spill from Key's eyes just as they were the other night. Jonghyun immediately regretted his actions. Although he fully intended them to be playful, clearly that's not how they were taken. "Key.....Key, I'm sorry, I didn't....I wanted to play with you, I'm so sorry." Key was curled up at the end of the couch with his back towards him. "Key, please, baby, I'm so sorry." Seeing Key so scared broke his heart, and knowing that he caused this somehow, made his own tears start to fall. He scooted over and gently began to pet Key's back as he kept saying; "Key, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." over and over again.

"It's....it's okay." Key sniffed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"Key, I would never, ever hurt you or do anything you didn't want me to do. You need to believe that." Jonghyun said softly stroking Key's hair, leaning over and placing a kiss on top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jjong, why do you like me?" Key questioned, his eyes full of tears.

"What? Seriously?" Jonghyun asked. He looked at Key. Key's eyes were full of tears and questions, and fear. Jonghyun sighed, before he began speaking. "Key, the from the first moment I saw you, you stole my heart. Honest to God I thought I had seen an angel, I had never in my life seen anyone so beautiful then or now. I had to find out more about this beautiful boy who made my heart stop whenever I saw him. I asked about you, and people told me your name and that you were very selective of the people that you let into your inner circle. Oh,don't doubt that I heard the rumors too, rumors that you just used people for your own pleasure and then dumped them, but by then I was too far gone, I didn't want to believe them, but truthfully, I did wonder." 

Key wanted to interrupt, to clarify, but more than that, he wanted to hear what Jonghyun had to say, so he just kept quiet.

"I decided I was going to ask you out and get to know you, but you turned me down. So I asked you the next day, and the next day. Every day you told me no. I'm not gonna lie, I thought about giving up so many times, but the more I learned about you and saw you the more I fell for you. When you laugh, you light up the whole room and everyone around you laughs. Your smile is so bright. I admit, I never got to see you smile for me, but sometimes when you thought no one was around, or when you were with Taemin, I caught a glimpse of your smile and it made my heart flutter. And your eyes, God, you have got to know how spellbinding those eyes are Bummie, the more I get to know you the more I can see in them. Sometimes I think we could have an entire conversation without speaking at all. I can't control my being drawn to you. I never believed in soul mates until I saw you Key." he paused. "So, I'm not sure if that's what you were looking for, but here's the thing Key, I love you. I'm in love with you, and I'm doing all I can to prove to you that my love is true, I would do anything to make you happy and keep you safe. Anything." 

Key was trembling and tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes. 

"Key," Jonghyun said, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, it doesn't matter to me, the past is the past. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk fine, if you don't, that's fine too. If you want to punch and hit me I can take it, and if you just need a shoulder to lean on or arms to hold you, I'm right here. I'll always be here. You are my world Key."

Hearing those words was enough to make Key crumble. He dropped his head on Jonghyun's shoulder and began to sob. Big heaving sobs that shook his thin frame. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key holding him close and made shushhing noises. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here....shushhhhh.....shushhhh." Jonghyun rocked back and forth as he continued to pat Key's back and stroke his hair.   
\-----------  
Key cried himself to sleep snuggled in Jonghyun's arms, his head resting on Jonghyun's chest. Jonghyun looked down at the sleeping boy. It was beyond his comprehension that someone could have hurt him to such an extent that years later, he was still having issues. 'How cold could someone be to hurt such a sweet boy?' he wondered. Deciding it was better to let Key sleep it off, Jonghyun was careful not to move. He did manage however, to grab the remote (not without a great effort) and change the channel back to sports. As the sun began to set, Key's phone rang stirring him from his sleep. 

"Yoboseyo? Oh, Mom! Yes. Yes, he's fine. No, not yet. Yes. I promise. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Key hung up. "That was my mom. She was checking on you and wanted to make sure we ate something." he said to Jonghyun, still avoiding eye contact, embarrassed about crying earlier.

Jonghyun didn't say anything, just stared at the television.

Key stared at Jjong, his mind and his heart fighting each other. His heart was being pulled towards the other in ways that he couldn't explain. His mind kept reminding him of the past, and warning him that he'll just get hurt again. He took a deep breath. "Jjong?" he spoke just above a whisper, not sure that Jonghyun had even heard him. "C-can we talk?"

A chill went up Jonghyun's spine. Just the phrase 'Can we talk?' was never good. He turned off the television and sat so that he and Key were facing each other, both sitting sideways on the couch. "Sure." he said trying to hide his nervousness.  
\-----------  
Key was nervously picking fuzz off of the blanket between them, when Jonghyun took both of his hands in his. "Don't be afraid Key, It's just me." he said showing his lopsided smile.

Key took a deep breath. "Jjong, ever since I was in Junior High, people have liked me. Girls and guys. I never thought anything of it, I was naive I guess, but I was happy to have so many friends. I had a few girlfriends, but it didn't feel right when I was with them. I began to realize that I liked boys. I had a crush on a guy from the soccer team...." Key took a shaky breath before continuing. "I thought he liked me too, he told me that he loved me, he flirted with me...." A tear dropped onto their clasped hands. 

"Key, you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to, I told you that I...."

"No Jjong." Key stated firmly, "I need to tell you this, please?"

Jonghyun nodded.

"Anyway, one day he asked me to meet him in the locker room after practice." Key paused, took another deep breath. "I was so stupid," he said through new tears. "He pinned me against the locker and called me a...a filthy whore." Key said sobbing. "I...I tried to get away, but he was stronger, and....and..." Key broke down then and cried.

Jonghyun turned white as a sheet. No wonder Key reacted the way he did when he pinned him down. 'I'm such an idiot!' he chastised himself. Jonghyun was so filled with rage that someone would do this to his Key. He pulled Key into his arms. "Oh baby, it's not your fault.....that bastard! It wasn't your fault....shhhhhh. I'm so sorry Key, shhh baby, I love you, I love you sooo much Key."

"He left me alone after...." Key turned red. "I thought things would be okay after a while. Other guys asked me out. I went on some dates, but they just wanted sex, or to satisfy their 'curiosity'. And then you came to this school, and you wouldn't leave me alone, I just thought....I thought that..." Key trailed off."

"Oh Bummie....." Jonghyun pulled the boy into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Key sniffed. "It's not your fault Jjong. I just don't think this will work." he said as tears once again spilled onto his red cheeks.

"What?" asked Jonghyun "How can you say that?!"

"Jjong, I'm....I'm damaged. You need someone that can give you their whole heart, not just pieces of a broken one."

"Wow.Just. Wow." Jonghyun said. "Is that really your opinion of me Key? That I'm some kind of jerk that's only concerned about whether or not you have been with anyone else, loved anyone else? 'Cause....damn Key, that's harsh. I really thought that I made it clear to you that I love you. That's not going to change. Not today, not tomorrow, not a lifetime from now. Tell you what, I'm tired, I'm sore, you're tired, let's just go to bed. Okay?"

Key was shocked. It hadn't occurred to him that Jonghyun wouldn't care about his past. Numb from crying, Key got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came out Jonghyun was standing in the hall. "I can sleep on the couch if I could get a blanket." he said softly shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

Key rolled his eyes. "Jonghyun, we can still share the bed, it's plenty big enough, and besides, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Are you sure Key? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jonghyun said awkwardly.

"Too late for that don't 'cha think?" Key smirked, making Jonghyun smile.

Both boys climbed into Keys bed and snuggled under the fluffy pink blanket. 

Jonghyun lay on his back. Key propped himself up on an elbow and with his free hand he lightly ran his fingers over Jonghyun's bandaged areas. "Does it hurt much?" he asked.

"Not so much anymore, Jonghyun said, "just a little sore."

Jonghyun placed his hand on Key's chest. "What about you? Do you still hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Not so much anymore." Key said with a slight smile.

Jonghyun leaned closer to Key placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Jjong?" Key asked. "Will you kiss me?"


	10. Still Day 7, The Kiss

“Jjong?” Key asked. “Will you kiss me?”

Jonghyun carefully propped himself up on his elbow so they were facing each other. He tenderly brushed away some errant strands of hair that had fallen, to reveal Key’s eyes. He ran the backs of his fingers along Key’s jaw line, tracing the outline of Key’s bow-shaped lips with his thumb. Jonghyun slid his hand to the back of Key’s neck, his fingers tangling themselves in his strawberry scented hair, slightly pulling him closer. Jonghyun placed a soft kiss on Key’s forehead, and then one on his cheek, and then ever so lightly touched his lips to Key’s in a whisper of a kiss.

Pulling back he saw Key’s eyes open and look at him longingly. “Jjong?” his voice quivering, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

Brushing away the tear with his thumb, Jonghyun pressed their lips together again, his movements coaxing the other to follow. He captured Key’s lower lip playfully between his teeth and gave a gentle tug, then sucked it into his mouth. His tongue found its way into Key’s mouth, skillfully teasing and tasting, exploring every corner. Key’s tongue slowly began to move, mirroring Jonghyun’s movements so that they were in sync with each other. When Jonghyun’s hand moved to the small of Key’s back pulling him closer, Key let out a breathy moan and put his arms around Jonghyun’s neck sending a chill down Jonghyun’s spine.

Jonghyun pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, rubbing noses with Key. He then began to kiss the younger’s neck, causing Key to close his eyes and throw his head back fully enjoying the sensations as Jonghyun nipped and licked his way down his neck onto his collarbones, once again leaving a trail of red marks….claiming Key as his. A shiver went through Key’s body as Jonghyun placed one last passionate kiss on Key’s swollen lips before pulling away and taking Key in his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Jjong?”

“Yes?” Jonghyun replied, his chin resting on Key’s head.

“Kiss me again?” Key blushed.

“I’m really sorry Key,” Jonghyun said as he continued to stroke Key’s hair, “I’d really like to, but that was our third kiss, and according to the contract….”

Key grabbed the front of Jonghyun’s shirt with both hands and straddled the elder, pulling himself closer so that their faces were inches from each other. He could see the smirk on Jonghyun’s face. Key narrowed his eyes glaring at the other; “Screw the damn contract.” he growled as he leaned down crashing their lips together. While the first kiss had been full of discovery and tenderness, this kiss was full of passion and desire.

Jonghyun placed his hands on Key’s thighs before roaming underneath his shirt feeling the smooth skin underneath his calloused hands. Key groaned into Jonghyun’s mouth, encouraging him to go further. Key held Jonghyun’s head between his hands ensuring that the other wouldn’t try to pull away. (Which he really didn’t have to worry about…I mean, come on!) Key sat up and began to unbutton Jonghyun’s shirt his eyes widening at the sight that lay before him. Key traced the outline of his abs, marveling at how perfect Jonghyun’s body was. He leaned down and began kissing Jonghyun again.

Jonghyun began to get a familiar knot in his stomach. “Key, I can’t do this.” Jonghyun said between kisses. Key pulled back, his eyes still glazed over, a look of confusion and hurt on his face. His breathing began to speed up, his face turning pink. He scrambled to get off of Jonghyun, but Jonghyun managed to hold him in place on his lap.

“Let go!” Key said struggling to be free of Jonghyun’s grasp.

“Not until you listen to me.” Jonghyun said calmly. “Please?”

“Let me go and I’ll listen.” Key demanded.

Jonghyun laughed, “Key, I know I’m not the brightest person around, but even I won’t fall for that trick.”

Key struggled some more, then finally sat still. “Fine.” He pouted.

Jonghyun had never seen anything more adorable. He sat up, nudging Key off of his lap while still maintaining his grasp around Key’s waist. Jonghyun sat back against the headboard and pulled Key closer to him wrapping his arms around him so that Key was safe inside his arms. “Key, you know how I feel about you. You know that I would do anything in the world for you. I just can’t do this right now.” Key leaned his head back onto his chest allowing him to nuzzle his hair and kiss the top of his head.

“Baby,” he paused, not knowing how to say what was in his head. “I don’t just want sex. I want to make love to you.” He squeezed his arms around Key. “I want you to be sure that it’s me you want.” He continued, “I want you to want me just as much as I want you, I want you to be free of the past when you’re with me. Believe me, there’s nothing more I’d rather do right now than to make you mine, it’s about all I can do to control myself right now, but I don’t want there to be any regrets. I guess I’m just a romantic at heart. I’m sorry.”

Key was quiet. He thought he had no more tears left, but soon he was crying again. This time though, they were happy tears. He knew Jonghyun was right. He had never had anyone care about him so much before. No one had ever put his needs above their own. “You’re unbelievable you know that Jjong?” he sniffed. “I can’t even count on you for a decent fuck.”

Jonghyun began to laugh, a deep throaty laugh coming from his belly and echoing in the small room. He squeezed Key tighter. Key elbowed him in the gut. “Oww, remember I’m recovering! You’re supposed to be taking care of me!” Jonghyun whined. “And….just for the record, it will be more than ‘decent’, I can promise you that.”

Key blushed. “Ugh, let’s just go to sleep, I’m tired of you.” Key shifted and lay on his side with Jonghyun’s arms still wrapped around him.

Jonghyun smiled, Key was just so adorable, especially when he was trying to be his usual diva-self. “Well then, I guess I should go back out to the couch. You know, since you’re tired of me.” Jonghyun said.

“Fine.” Key replied.

“Fine?” asked Jonghyun, who had clearly not expecting that particular response from Key.

“Fine.” Key re-stated.

“Hummph.” Jonghyun grumbled as he pulled his arm out from under Key and started to get out of the bed to head to the living room.

“Oh, and Jjong?” asked Key.

“Yeah?” Jonghyun turned back towards the other who already had his eyes closed and was curled up facing the wall.

“If you even think of leaving this bed I’m going to hurt you.” Key said in an all too believable tone.

Jonghyun grinned, showing all of his teeth. “Hurt me huh?” he asked. “I may have to take the chance.”

“Kim Jonghyun, get in bed this instant!” Key demanded, by now sitting up. “And quit smiling like an idiot.” Key rolled his eyes and lay back down.

Jonghyun climbed back into bed wrapping himself around Key. After about 20 minutes, when he thought Key was asleep, he spoke; “I love you Key. I know you can’t say it back yet, but I needed you to hear it. Sweet dreams.”

Key lay staring at the wall in the darkness. His heart and his mind were still sending mixed signals. He truly hoped that his heart would win. It felt good to have Jonghyun wrapped around him. He wanted to love him, he really did.


	11. Day 8, The Fight

Key woke in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right. Rolling over he jumped when he felt someone in bed with him. Sitting up he saw Jonghyun lying there with one arm over his head and the other on his partially exposed stomach. The moonlight highlighted his body in just the right way to make him look like he had been carved from marble by the most skillful of artists. Before he could stop himself, he began to trace the outline of Jonghyun's abs, ever so lightly as not to wake him. Key had never bothered to notice how truly attractive Jonghyun was before. No wonder he had his own group of fangirls following him around school. Key thought for a moment and realized that he didn't really know anything about Jonghyun other than he liked sports, he could sing, and he was a damn good kisser. Clearly not enough information to have a deep meaningful relationship. 'Holy crap, what the hell am I thinking about a relationship with him for?' Key questioned himself. 'Just because the guy can kiss....' Still, there was something about Jonghyun that he was drawn to. Key admitted to himself that there were moments when he wondered what it would be like to really be his boyfriend, not pretending because of the contract..... 

"Key, are you going to lay back down or are you going to stare at me all night?" Jonghyun said as he yawned, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"You are so full of yourself!" Key said crossing his arms over his chest.

Jonghyun reached up and pulled him down so that Key's head was on his chest and Jonghyun's arm was around his back. "Go to sleep Bummie, you can stare at me tomorrow." Before Key could respond, Jonghyun was asleep again.

Key rolled his eyes. "Idiot." he said, as he snuggled closer and began to doze off listening to the steady beat of Jonghyun's heart.

\------------

Jonghyun woke up and for a brief moment wondered where he was, before remembering that he was staying with Key. Smiling, he stretched and looked around the room. No sign of Key anywhere. Propping himself up on his elbows, he reached for his glasses and checked his phone. It was already 10:00. Deciding he'd better take a shower, since he hadn't had a decent one since before the hospital, he padded towards the bathroom. 

\-----------

Meanwhile, Key had been awake for a couple of hours now and already had a start on making brunch. Just as he began to set the table Jonghyun came walking in wearing nothing but a towel low on his waist. Key’s eyes were riveted to Jonghyun’s abs, and then naturally followed the line of hair from his belly button down to the knot in the towel. Jonghyun cleared his throat. “Like what you see?”

Key's eyes snapped back up to see Jonghyun standing there with a big dopey grin on his face. Instantly Key turned a nice shade of pink. "Jonghyun", he said clearing his throat, "I realize that being a jock you may be used to walking around naked but there are certain standards of decency in the civilized world, one being that one gets dressed before coming to the kitchen to eat."

"Well now," Jonghyun said as he stepped closer encircling Key in his arms, "are you saying you don't like what you see? Or that you just don't want to see it in the kitchen? We can go back to the bedroom...."

"Kim Jonghyun!" Key said, pushing Jonghyun off of him. "Go get dressed, this instant!"

"I can't." Jonghyun said calmly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Key asked.

"I need help with the bandages." Jonghyun said looking at Key with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

Key rolled his eyes. "Fine! Sit down before the food gets cold." Jonghyun sat obediently onto a stool while Key fetched the first aid supplies that his mom had sent home with them. "Turn around" he sighed. Key's eyes flew wide open when Jonghyun turned around and he could see the extent of the bruises on his back and sides. "Oh my God!" he couldn't help but exclaim.

"What?!" Jonghyun asked turning around to see what Key was talking about.

"Jjong.....y-your back!" Key said, reaching out to lightly touch it.

"Well, Bummie, I did get hit by a car after all." he said smiling. "Quit looking so worried, I've had worse injuries from sports!"

Key shook his head. 'Snap out of it!' he told himself. Key began to spread the ointment to Jonghyun's back, careful not to put too much pressure on the bruises. Once it was applied evenly, Key blew on it, to help it dry a bit, sending a shiver down Jonghyn's back. He smiled at the reaction. Next, he taped the gauze pads over them, so that they ointment wouldn't get all over his shirt and to provide a bit of padding should he accidentally bump into something. "All done" Key said as he packed up the supplies. "You can get dressed now."

"Nope. Not done yet." Jonghyun spun around on the stool with his lips puckered, and eyes closed.

Key rolled his eyes, leaned forward and gave a quick peck on the lips. "Yah!, now scoot!"

Jonghyun smiled and went to "their" room. "Thanks yeobo!" he called out behind him.

\-------------

Later that afternoon found Jonghyun sitting on the edge of the bed playing a video game while Key was in the window seat reading. At least he pretended to be reading. Okay, so he was sitting there with a book. Okay, in truth, he was just sitting there staring at Jonghyun. Key couldn't figure out just why this boy was causing him so much confusion lately. Everything in his heart was screaming for him to latch onto Jonghyun and never let go. It was becoming harder and harder to fight.

'Don't do it.' said his brain.

Do what? Key asked himself.

'Don't fall in love with him, you'll get hurt.' said the brain.

'Yeah, you couldn't eat for days, you wanted to kill yourself.' his memories chimed in.

That was a long time ago. Key thought.

'The thoughts are still there.' said the brain, more firmly this time.

The memories showed him a picture of his first crush, then him crying on the locker room floor, used and thrown away. Then an image of him with a bloody scissors cutting into his wrist.'

'Oh for God sakes do you two have to be so cruel?!' asked the heart. 'This one's a good one.'

'You said that before.' said the brain and the memories together.

'That's true, I was naive, but now I see the signs.' replied the heart.

'Fake' said the brain.

'No,' the heart insisted; 'this one is real, and deep down you know it.'

'What are you going to do Key? asked the brain.

'Key, you have to trust me this time, please.' begged the heart.

"Yah!" Key yelled, "leave me alone! I can't take it anymore!"

Jonghyun jumped dropping the controller when Key exploded. Getting up from the bed, he went over to the window seat where Key had his head buried in his knees sobbing. Jonghyun nudged him over and put his arm around him. "Key...baby....it's okay, shhhhhh....baby.....it's okay." After the sobs started to quiet down and Key seemed to be able to catch his breath Jonghyun knelt in front of him so that he could look at him. "Key? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly offering him a tissue from the nightstand.

Key shook his head no and blew his nose. 

"Okay, baby, whatever you want." Jonghyun said as he ruffled Keys hair and got up to sit beside him grabbing his hand in his.

Key leaned sideways, allowing Jonghyun to put his arm around him. "Jjong?" Key asked timidly.

"Yes baby?" Jonghyun answered. 

"I'm tired of fighting." Key said.

"But we're not fig....." Jonghyun started to say before Key cut him off.

"I'm tired of my head and my heart fighting." Key clarified.

"Oh." Jonghyun said becoming quiet. He looked down at Key resting on his shoulder. He did look tired. Perhaps it wasn't fair to make him do this contract. It was just a stupid idea from one of his sister's magazines after all, Key shouldn't have to suffer because of his one-sided love anymore. Jonghyun took a deep breath. "Key." he began....

Once again Key cut him off. "Kim Jonghyun, against my better judgement, I seem to have fallen in love with you. You drive me crazy, you annoy the heck out of me, you turn my world into chaos, but when you are gone, my heart aches, and my eyes keep searching for you, and when those girls from school look at you I just want to scratch their eyes out because you belong to me. That is, if...if...  
Key's voice trailed off as tears spilled from his eyes. Key heard a hiccupping noise, and noticed that Jonghyun was crying too.

"K-Key....Key, do you mean it?" Jonghyun asked between sobs, his voice shaking. "We're really....a real couple? You...you love me too? "

Key nodded. Jonghyun grabbed him and held onto him squeezing. Key laughed. It was such a wonderful sound to Jonghyun's ears. He stood up, picking up Kibum with him and spun him around, letting him slide down his body, kissing him. It was a sloppy kiss as they were both crying and laughing, but they didn't mind. 


	12. Still Day 8, Love

The kissing continued until there was a knock at the door. Jonghyun pulled away from Key; “You’d better answer that.”

Key had a far away look in his eyes. “What?” he asked having no clue to what Jonghyun was referring.

Jonghyun chuckled. “Someone’s at the door.”

Key’s eyes regained their focus as he jumped up and headed to the door. Approaching the door, he paused to fix his hair and straighten his clothing.  
Upon opening said door, he was greeted with a smirking Minho.

“Key.” He said.

“Minho.” Key returned.

Minho barged past his friend and into the living room, and sat on the couch. He set his backpack on the floor in front of him, took out a stack of papers and set them on the table. “Here’s your homework.”

“Come in, make yourself comfortable.” Key said sarcastically, glaring at his friend.

“Thanks, don’t mind if I do.” Said Minho, smiling. “Soooo, how are things?” he asked knowing full well that he was getting on Key’s nerves. However, Taemin had told him something earlier that day and he needed to confirm it himself.

“Minho,” Key paused, “don’t you have some sort of ‘sport thing’ in the afternoons?”

“Nope, it was canceled today.” He said staring at Key, daring him to break.

“Well thanks for coming by and bringing my homework.” Key said as he tried to pull Minho up from the couch.

“What’s the rush Key? You have something better to do?” Minho asked almost daring him.

Key smiled as he felt Jonghyun’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

“I wasn’t finished with you yebeo” Jonghyun said as he gave a little kiss on Key's ear, his hot breath making Key shiver. Next Jonghyun gave a little squeeze, and placed a kiss on Key’s neck which made Key giggle and blush. Jonghyun stopped for a moment and looked at Minho before saying; “Minho, go away.” as he began nuzzling Key’s neck and placing kisses behind his ear.

Minho’s eyes got even bigger than they normally were. “Oh Geez, Taemin said you two were a real couple now but I didn’t believe him.” 

By now neither Kibum nor Jonghyun were paying attention to their guest. They were so focused on each other, gazing into each other’s eyes, taking turns kissing each other, giggling, whispering to each other, their hands exploring each other….

“Oh God, my eyes! At least wait until I’m gone!” Minho hollered as he made a dash for the door.

Jonghyun smiled. “I thought he’d never leave.

“Who?” asked Key, his eyes closed as he was enjoying Jonghyun's lips and tongue on his neck.

“Minho.” Said Jonghyun nibbling on Key's ear, his hot breath causing Kibum to shiver.

“W-what about Min-Minho?” Key asked, unable to concentrate on anything but the boy in front of him.

“Never mind…” Jonghyun said, smiling into Key’s neck and squeezing him tighter in his arms.

They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing, and talking about little things, favorite colors, foods, movies, more kissing...  
\------------  
The boys sat side-by-side as Key's mother placed supper on the table. "Eat up boys, sorry it couldn't be anything fancier, but after working a 24 hour shift, I'm exhausted. Everything go okay while I was gone? Key, you get your homework done? Jonghyun, I hope Key was a good host, I'll check on your back after supper. Oh! I almost forgot, Mrs. Wang from next door brought us a cake for dessert. What's wrong with you boys? I've never seen such quiet boys before, don't be shy! Eat! Eat!"

Jonghyun just sat there stunned. Key, who was used to his mother's rantings after such long shifts, answered each question rapid fire in the same manner, while Jonghyun just sat there with his eyes wide open, amazed that the two could transmit so much information in a short amount of time.

Once they began to eat, the conversation slowed down to a normal pace, and the three were soon laughing and enjoying the meal. "Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious." Jonghyun said as he took his dishes to the sink.

"Yes, thank you Umma, you go get some sleep, I'll wash the plates." Key said dutifully.

"Thank you dear, such a good son. Jonghyun, let's take a look at your back." she said patting the stool in the kitchen.

Slightly embarrassed Jonghyun sat on the stool and slowly lifted his shirt. With the expertise of her years of working as a nurse, Mrs. Kim removed the bandages, re-applied the ointment, and put on fresh gauze in no time flat. "It's looking much better Jonghyun, I'd say two more days and you can leave the bandages off."

"Thank you Mrs. Kim." he said, turning pink once he saw that Key had finished and was approaching them. 

"Ah, Ah!" she admonished, "You're not done yet." she said as he tried to get off of the stool. She pulled his head to her lips and gave him a quick kiss. "There you go, now you two go finish your homework, I'm going to bed."

Key and Jonghyun just stared at each other. "See," Jonghyun said, "I told you. You get a kiss when you're done."

Key huffed. "Fine, let's go, I have a lot more questions to finish before school tomorrow."

"Nope." said Jonghyun. "Something isn't right." 

"What? You already got a kiss, what now?!" Key asked slightly annoyed.

"It wasn't from you." Jonghyun said, looking at him with big brown sad eyes, his lower lip protruding in the cutest pout Key had ever seen.

Key rolled his eyes, and gave Jonghyun a quick peck before turning on his heels and heading to 'their' room to finish his homework.  
Jonghyun scrambled off of the stool. "Bummie, wait for me!"  
\----------  
The walk to school was different than before. Key was happy to hold his hand, and when Key was happy, he talked. A lot. He talked about everything. Jonghyun couldn't help but to smile thinking that their feelings towards each other brought about this change. It was still hard to believe that Key had finally given in and accepted him. He watched Key as he talked. His face was so animated, his cat-like eyes communicated so much more than one could imagine. Key's pale skin glowed in the morning sunlight, his hair looked golden. Jonghyun was over the moon at finally being able to be with Key. When they arrived at school, Jonghyun stopped at Key's locker as usual, but when he turned to go to his, Key followed him, totally smitten. Once again the students were whispering and giggling at the new Key. Jonghyun was "The Man" in their eyes once again, for being able to tame "The Almighty Key".

At lunch time, Key was waiting for Jonghyun in the courtyard. When he finally arrived, they sat together by the tree feeding each other bits of the lunch that Key had packed and talking about everything and nothing. Jonghyun knew that Key liked nice clothes, but he learned that Key wanted to be a designer. Key was often on his own since his mom worked so much at the hospital, and he was terrified of thunderstorms. Jonghyun was pleasantly surprised to find out that Key was such a romantic, in fact, he owned several American Romance movies and would cry on his shoulder when he made him watch them with him. 

Key learned that Jonghyun's family owned several coffee shops, and were often out of the country buying or researching beans, leaving Jonghyun alone also. Jonghyun's favorite color was green, and for being such a tough guy, Key began to see that Jonghyun was a big softie, which was more than evident in the many, many love songs he'd written. 

After school they walked 'home' holding hands and making googly eyes at each other, truly lost in their own world.


	13. Day 9, Lies

As usual, Key was the last one to leave dance class. The instructor had a meeting downtown in regards to their upcoming performance, and asked Key to lock up, since he was a senior member of the troupe. Key had just showered, changed, and was heading out of the locker room to meet Jonghyun when he froze in his tracks. There before him stood his first crush. The boy who used him and threw him away. The boy who made him consider ending his life. Ice ran through his veins, and his breathing became shallow. He looked around quickly for Jonghyun, but there was no sign of him. 

"Well, well, well, I see you are still into dancing." the older boy said.

"W-what do you want Woohyun?" Key asked nervously, trying to make his way to the door.

Woohyun being much larger and physically stronger, easily blocked him. "I heard from a little birdie that you are dating the captain of the soccer team." he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What difference does it make to you who I date?" Key said, putting on a brave front, cocking his hip to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

Woohyun stepped closer, pinning Key to the wall, and running a hand down his jaw. "Well, I thought I made it clear. You belong to me Kibum, and until I'm done with you, no one else can have you."

Key tried to push Woohyun off of him. "Yah! Let go of me you sick bastard! What you did to me is NOT love!"

Woohyun chuckled softly, "I don't seem to remember you having any complaints." he said as he smirked.

"You forced me!" Key said. 

"You came to the locker room of your own accord, you knew what was going to happen." Woohyun said, still touching Key's cheek. 

"That's not true!" Key yelled, pushing Woohyun again.

Woohyun grabbed Key's hair and leaned in pressing their mouths together. Key struggled to break free, but Woohyun used his entire body to keep Key pinned against the wall. 

Unfortunately, that is the exact moment that Jonghyun arrived to walk Key home. He stood there in the studio watching Key getting kissed. Jonghyun turned away a sick feeling in his stomach, his head spinning. He couldn't bear to stand there and watch Key kissing someone else.

After the kiss, Key ran to the dressing room crying, and the other boy hollered after him; "See you later Kibum, I'll call you!".

Jonghyun turned back around in time to see the taller boy turning to leave. The older boy smiled and nodded as he walked past Jonghyun, who was still standing there like a statue.

Key was once again on the locker room floor sobbing uncontrollably because of Woohyun. Why after all this time did he have to show up? "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!" Key yelled. How could he possible explain to Jonghyun that Woohyun was back in town and had forced a kiss on him? What if he showed up at school? What if he showed up at his house? 'Oh God, what am I going to do?' Key worried. For now, he would text Jonghyun and tell him that he couldn't see him today. He knew that if Jonghyun saw him in this state that he wouldn't give up until he told him what was wrong, and Key didn't want Woohyun near Jonghyun. Jonghyun was the only person that made him happy, and he wasn't going to let Woohyun spoil it.

Jonghyun's phone buzzed. It was a message from Key; "Jjong, I'm not going to be able to walk home with you today, something came up." Jonghyun stared at his phone. 'So', he thought, 'this is how it ends...' his heart was heavy as he turned and left the building. 

\---------

Jonghyun returned to his own house, going straight to his room to lie on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, as he had countless times before when he had been searching for answers. None came today. He tried to take a nap but every time he closed his eyes he saw Key kissing that other guy. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the one that Key kissed. 'Didn't we just confess? Did I misunderstand? Is he playing with me because of the contract?' Jonghyun sat up. 'That's it!' he thought, a sick feeling hit his stomach. Key was just playing with him because of the contract. Clearly this other guy was the one he really loved. 'How could I be so stupid?!' Jonghyun thought. His heart hurt. Tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes. 'Minho was right,' he thought, 'the whole contract was a stupid, stupid plan.' Tomorrow, he was going release Key from his 'obligations' as a boyfriend. 

\---------

Key showered again once he got home, even though he showered at the dance studio. He felt so dirty. Sitting on his bed surrounded by plushies, pillows, and the basketball, Key was in tears thinking about Jonghyun. Once he let himself, he had fallen in love so fast. How in the world could he let Jonghyun know that the boy he thought he loved, the one who raped him and left him crying on the locker room floor, the one who made him contemplate suicide was back and claiming him as his?! He felt sick to his stomach. As much as he wanted to run and hide in the protectiveness of Jonghyun's arms, he didn't want Jonghyun to see that part of his life. He would just have to find a way to take care of Woohyun on his own. Key's phone buzzed with a text message.

From Jjong<3: Staying at my house, had to take care of some things.-J 

Key sighed, at least he wouldn't have to worry about confronting Jonghyun tonight. Even though it was early, Key tried to fall asleep, wanting today to be over with and behind him. Tossing and turning he couldn't get comfortable. Apparently in the few days they'd spent the night together, Key had grown accustomed to sleeping snuggled up to Jonghyun. Without him here, the bed just seemed too big. Finally getting sleepy, he drifted off with one arm draped over the basketball. "I love you Jjong." he whispered, hoping that wherever he was, he'd hear him."  
\----------  
Jonghyun also had trouble sleeping, for he too had gotten used to Key's head resting on his chest. His heart ached thinking that it was to be no more. "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be." he said looking at the most recent selfie that they had taken together. "I really do love you." He sniffed, and burried his tear-stained face in his pillow. He could feel his heart breaking. "Keeeeeyyyy!!!! Why?!!!!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty house. Finally, exhausted, he fell asleep.


	14. Early Day 10, It Hurts

The next morning Key waited by his gate for Jonghyun. As it got later and later he looked at his phone. No messages. Not wanting to be late, he began to walk alone. Just as he arrived at the school, he saw Jonghyun with some of his friends going into the building. As Key walked to his locker he felt people staring at him and he heard them whispering. Getting the books he needed he walked over to Jonghyun's locker. As usual Jonghyun was surrounded by people, but this time when Key approached, they all scattered. He turned to look at Key, then opened his locker to get his own books out.

"Jjong?" Key asked. "I missed you this morning." he said shyly.

Jonghyun didn't dare look at Key, knowing that it would be hard to stay strong. "Yeah, well, I had some stuff to do." he said as he put the required books into his backpack. 

"Well, I just thought..... with the contract and all...." Key started to say teasing just a bit.

"Yeah, about that," Jonghyun paused, "Minho was right, it was just a stupid plan. Tell you what, let's just forget the whole thing okay? That way you can be free to be with...whoever. Sorry if I inconvenienced you these past couple of weeks." He then shut his locker door and began to walk away.

Key stood there in shock. "Jjong?" he called out, then again, louder, "Jjong!"

Jonghyun grabbed his arm and led him up to the roof. Once they got there, Jonghyun stopped, his back stiffened, and he turned around to finally look at Key. Key looked like he would crumble any second. He looked so vulnerable standing there, Jonghyun wanted to take him into his arms but the image of Key kissing that other guy wouldn't leave his brain.

Key cautiously walked over to Jonghyun and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck and tried to pull him closer, but Jonghyun just stood there. In fact, he didn't even return the kiss. Jonghyun pried Key's arms from around his neck. Key looked into his eyes. They weren't the eyes of his Jjong. They were cold lifeless eyes. They looked a little swollen too, as if he'd been crying. "Jjong?" he questioned, a sick feeling beginning to develop in the pit of his stomach. 

"Look, I'm tired of this Key. I'm tired. I've been nothing but devoted to you for two years. It's up to you now to prove that you want to be with me, if that's even what you want anymore. Because," he choked on his tears, " because from where I'm standing it isn't. How can I trust you anymore? I'm not that strong. I need someone who loves me and only me. I thought that person was you, I believed it with all my heart. Do you even know what I went through for you? Do you? Do you know how many people made fun of me for daring to like the Almighty Key? How many friends I lost because I was focused on you? None of that matters to me, because I was convinced that we belonged together. I, foolishly, thought that one day you would return my feelings. I guess people were right, I'm just a dumb jock after all, because I sure as hell don't understand this." 

"What are you talking about? What don't you understand?" Key asked confused.

Jonghyun walked closer to Key, his mouth just by Key's ear. His voice was deep and low, "I don't understand, Key, how you could say that you love me and then kiss someone else." he said with a tone that cut like ice, sending a chill down Key's spine, his eyes flying open wide, 'Oh my God!' thought Key, 'he saw!'

"Jjong, let me explain..." Key began.

Jonghyun was quiet for a moment considering Key's request. If nothing else, he was fair. He shook his head. "I can't Key. At least not now." Jonghyun touched Key's chin, making Key look him in the eyes. He brushed some hair out of Key's eyes. "You really are beautiful, you know?" and with that Jonghyun walked out of his life.

Key sent a text to Taemin; "Minnie, he saw! OMG! He saw everything ! Come to the roof!"

Key just stood there, looking out at the horizon. In the span of one day, his world had crumbled around him, just like before. His breathing began to become shallow, and the sky was spinning. 'This can't be happening.' he thought.

Taemin got to the roof only to find Key on his knees crying. "It's not fair, it's just not fair!" he sobbed.

Taemin squatted by Key patting him on the back. "Umma-hyung? let's go home, huh?" Key continued to cry, wailing and heaving. Taemin was afraid that his hyung was going to hyperventilate. "Key, let's go, I'll take you home okay?" With great effort, Taemin managed to get Key up and out of the building. 

\---------

Meanwhile, Minho confronted Jonghyun after school as they walked home.

"Minho, I appreciate you, but right now I just need to be alone, okay?" Jonghyun said.

"Hyung, I respectfully disagree. You're blaming Key for something that wasn't his fault, you only know half of the story."

"Oh yeah?" Jonghyun said, "Then what's the whole story?" 

Minho hook his head. "It's not my story to tell hyung. You need to give Key a chance, just listen to what he has to say." Minho continued, "Hyung, I know you're not happy like this."

"Well no shit!" Jonghyun snapped. One second later he was apologizing. "I'm sorry Minho, it just.....it just kinda sucks right now you know?"

Minho put his arm around Jonghyun's shoulders. "I know hyung, but you have to know that Key is hurting too."

Jonghyun scoffed. "I'll bet he is." he said, again picturing him in the arms of another man. His gut hurt. His heart hurt. Carrying this much anger was so against his nature that he felt sick to his stomach. No longer able to hold everything in the tears began to spill out. 

"Hyung...." Minho said.

Jonghyun just began to run. The wind felt good in his face, and he felt free even just for the few blocks it was to his house. He didn't stop until he was in the safety of his room. Once there, he let go sobbing uncontrollably. Only when there was nothing left inside and he was empty of all feelings, he was finally able to fall asleep entering a (blessedly) dreamless slumber.

\---------

The situation at Key's house wasn't much better. "I don't understand." Key said between sobs, his head cradled in Taemin's arms. "He said he loved me, why won't he let me explain?" Key continued between gulping for air, and crying. "It hurts Minnie....it hurts so much." 

Taemin put Key into bed and went to fix him a cup of hot tea. While he was in the kitchen, he called his Mom to ask if he could spend the night with Key, because he couldn't be alone tonight. When he returned, thankfully, Key had fallen asleep. Taemin tried to pry the basketball out of Key's arms, but Key hung on even while sleeping, so he just covered them both up, and spread some blankets on the floor for himself. 

\----------

Taemin woke up suddenly. Something wasn't right. Key wasn't in bed. There was a light coming from the bathroom. Taemin flew to the bathroom almost knocking the door off of it's hinges. Key was standing there, his skin paler than normal, his eyes open wide, in his right hand, he held a knife. 

'K-Key?" Taemin said cautiously. "Key, I need you to put the knife down."

Key looked at him without really seeing him. Cold chills ran down Taemin's spine. He was the one who found Key those years ago in the locker room after Woohyun had forced himself on him. It had taken so much for Key to recover from that. (Not that you can ever recover, but able to move forward...) And to see Key right back there, broke his heart. "Key, it's me Taemin. Can you put the knife down?"

Key looked down at the knife. He held it out to Taemin. "Tae?" he asked.

Taemin inched forward slowly reaching for the knife. Taking the knife from Key, he pulled Key into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Umma-hyung! I'm here for you okay? Let's go back to bed."

Taemin walked Key back to bed, and tucked him in. Taemin climbed into bed with Key and wrapped himself around him, squeezing him tight. "Don't leave me Key, please don't leave me." Both boys slept, each taking comfort in the other's arms.


	15. Day 10, The Truth

Jonghyun made it to school on auto-pilot, not even remembering the walk there. He made his way through the halls to his locker, pausing briefly in front of Key’s locker. Thankfully Key hadn’t arrived yet. His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. By now everyone in the school had heard of his break up with Key and the usual crowd of people that surrounded him kept their distance, giving him time to grieve. Squatting down to mess with the books in the bottom of his locker, he was more than startled when someone ran up to him and grabbed his elbow and started to pull him. “Yah! What the hell?!” he said turning to see Minho towering above him looking very serious. “What the fuck Min?”

“Hyung, we need to talk…NOW.” Minho said and he headed for the roof.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. At this point he was spending more time on the roof than in class. Sighing, he followed Minho up the back stairs making sure that no one saw them. When he reached the top he saw Minho pacing back and forth, chewing on his thumb. Jonghyun got a feeling that whatever was bothering his tall friend was a lot more serious than he thought.

“Hyung, let’s go sit down.” Minho said nervously as he walked to a bench that was close by.

Jonghyun followed, sitting beside his friend. Jonghyun was becoming very concerned as he had never seen his friend so upset before. “Minho, what’s wrong?”

“You didn’t talk to Key like I suggested did you hyung?” Minho asked, already seeming to know the answer.

Jonghyun hung his head. “I just can’t right now Minho, you don’t understand.”

Minho stood up and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He turned around to yell at his friend, but as much as he wanted to be angry with him he couldn’t. Jonghyun looked so small and forlorn sitting on that bench. His larger-than-life personality, the essence of what made Jonghyun so affable, seemed to be gone. Minho sighed.

“Hyung….Key….” Before Minho could finish, the door burst open and Taemin was walking over to them very quickly and he looked angry.

Jonghyun stood up. “Hey Taemin, what are you….”

“You son-of-a-bitch!” Taemin yelled at him as he grabbed Jonghyun’s collar, raised his fist and brought it down across Jonghyun’s face.

In less than a second Jonghyun was flat on the ground holding his jaw. “What the hell Taemin? Have you lost your mind?”

Minho was now holding Taemin back from Jonghyun as he appeared to want to keep fighting his elder. “Minnie! Babe…calm down! He doesn’t know!” Taemin stopped struggling and Minho relaxed his hold on him, still keeping an arm around him.

"What?!" Taemin exclaimed. "How..."

"He didn't talk to Key." Minho said. 

Taemin turned to look at Jonghyun trying to decipher the situation. 

Jonghyun sat there holding his jaw looking back and forth between Minho and Taemin trying to figure out just what the hell was going on, and why Taemin of all people found it necessary to hit him.

"Oppa, would it be okay if I took Jjonggie out of here?" Taemin asked using his cutest face.

Minho ruffled his hair, and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Be careful babe, I'll see you after practice." 

Although three of them came down from the roof, only Minho returned to class.

\---------

Taemin and Jonghyun went to Key's favorite coffee house. Just the smell of coffee reminded Jonghyun of one of their first meetings. 'Geez,' he thought, 'how stupid I must be to think that I could find love with a piece of paper.'

"First, I'd like to say that I am not sorry that I hit you hyung." Taemin began. "Second, I'd like for you to promise to listen to what I'm going to tell you."

"If I don't are you going to hit me again?" asked Jonghyun half kidding. 

"I might." Taemin said in all seriousness. 

Jonghyun cleared his throat, he had never seen Taemin so serious before, let alone angry enough to hit someone. He sighed, he figured he owed it to his friend to hear what he had to say, after all, Taemin hadn't done anything wrong. "I'll listen." Jonghyun said calmly. "But I'm not making any promises that what you say will change my mind about anything. What Key did.... really hurt me, Tae."

"Jjonggie-hyung, what did Key tell you about.....about his, uhm....about his first...ah...boyfriend?" asked Taemin, who was now blushing. 

Jonghyun almost spit out his drink, as he coughed a few times, his eyes wider than normal. 'Did he hear him right?' Setting his cup down, he looked out the window briefly as he decided to just answer straight out. "He told me that he was in love. Big-athletic type." 

"Is that all he told you?" Taemin asked anxiously. 

Jonghyun shook his head as he took another sip. "No. No, he told me that the guy was just using him, and that...." he stopped and looked away, a lump in his throat. "He told me that the guy tricked him into coming down to the locker room, forced himself on him, then pretty much dumped him." Using his napkin, he wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, and were threatening to fall.

"What else did he tell you?" Taemin asked. 

Jonghyun couldn't figure out why he had to sit here and listen to this story of his ex-boyfriend, who technically wasn't really his because it was all just pretend, but the seriousness of Taemin's expression made him stay seated. That plus, in all honesty, he really was curious as to what Taemin had to tell him.

"Not much, just that the guys friends tried to get him to go out with them calling him a whore." The lump in Jonghyun's throat felt as big as a grapefruit. 

Taemin took a deep breath. "I was the one who found him in the locker room," he said quietly.

Jonghyun's head snapped up and he gave Taemin his full attention. 

"His clothes were ripped, his face was red, his lips bruised, he had blood and semen leaking from him, he had hand prints on his arms from being held down. Handfuls of his.." Taemin swallowed, trying not to cry as he relived the moment, " handfuls of his hair were on the ground. He was barely conscious. He had taken the whole bottle of his anti-depressants, and had tried to slash his wrist with a pair of scissors." Taemin was crying now, his head in his hands. "I couldn't protect him." 

Jonghyun's mind was reeling. He knew that Key had been forced, but he hadn't ever pictured it, or the aftermath before. He reached out to hold Taemin's hands in his. 

"Hyung," Taemin said, "I called his Umma and we got him to the hospital. He was there for a long time. When he was physically better, he had to go to a mental hospital to learn to forgive himself. He had to learn to trust again. He had to try and move forward." 

Jonghyun rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Taemin's hands offering what little comfort he could. He kept quiet, trying to process the things he was hearing.

"The guy that did this to him, his name is Woohyun." Taemin said.

'Woohyun', he repeated silently to himself, 'Woohyun...that name sounds familiar.' He couldn't place it.

"Woohyun moved away, thank God." Taemin continued. 

"Taemin. I don't understand why you are telling me these things." Jonghyun finally confronted the other.

Taemin took a deep breath; "Because.... Keytriedtokillhimselflastnightbecausehethoughtthathelostyouforever." he said gasping for air.

"What? I didn't understand you." Jonghyun said. "Talk slower."

"Key tried to kill himself last night because he thought that he lost you forever." he repeated at a much slower rate of speech.

Jonghyun sank down in his chair. "No...no, no no no! Where is he? What happened" he said having jumped up from his chair and hanging on to Taemin's shoulders."Taemin!"

"Hyung, he's okay for now, please sit down. I promise I'll tell you everything." Taemin said softly.

Jonghyun eased back into his chair, still focused on Taemin. 

"Woohyun came back into town last week. After dance class he slammed Key against the wall and kissed him telling him that he was his property, his little whore and that if he knew what was good for him, he'd shut up." Taemin's tears were flowing down his cheeks by now.

Jonghyun started to shake. "Oh God! Taemin...I was right there! I should have saved him, but I just thought that he was cheating on me! I'm so stupid!"

Taemin continued. "I spent the night with him, so he wouldn't be alone, you know?" Jonghyun hung his head. "I've never heard Key cry so much, hyung. Not even after....not even after what happened. He really loves you. And as far as he knows, you think he's a whore. I guess it was just too much, I found him in the bathroom with a knife."

Jonghyun gasped, again jumping out of his chair. "Where is he? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay?!" Tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. He needed to see Key. He needed to beg forgiveness. He needed Key to know that he didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't his fault.

"Why didn't you listen when he wanted to explain?!" Taemin said accusingly. "Do you know what it's like to see your best friend so miserable that he wants to die?" Taemin started to sob. 

Both boys hugged each other, tears coming non-stop. Thankfully they had chosen a table in the very back room, and the server gave them their privacy.

"Key's in the hospital." Taemin said. 

\----------

Jonghyun arrived at the hospital in less than 20 minutes. He made his way up to Key's room slowly, not knowing what he would or could say. Just as he got to the door, he met Key's Mom coming out of the room. "Jjong!" she said cheerfully, "Key will be glad to see you! He's been so sad these past couple of days." 

Jonghyun got on his knees and bowed before her. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kim, I'm so sorry." Again the tears came.

"Jonghyun, please.... get up. Come with me." she ordered and began walking down the hall. 

Jonghyun had no choice but to follow her. She opened a stained glass door and walked into the small chapel. Going forward, they each lit a stick of incense and said a prayer for Key.

"Jonghyun, I won't presume to understand the nature of your relationship with my son, whether it be friendship or more, it's not my business, but I will let you know that you are very important to my Key, and therefore important to me. Key has been though a lot, as I'm sure he's told you seeing how close you two are, and it breaks my heart to know that I can't help him. I want you to know however, that if you love him, it may not be easy. There are trust issues, there may be intimacy issues, he needs someone that will be loyal. He needs someone that will stand by him. If you feel that you can't do that for him, than I would ask that you please let him go so that he can move on. I don't want you to feel any pressure, either way my Key will be okay, take care. It's a pleasure to have met you Jonghyun," And with a pat on his knee, she left him there to consider her words.

About an hour later, Jonghyun was once again outside of Key's room with a rose he'd purchased from the volunteer lady. He wasn't sure if he should go in or not, he didn't know if Key even wanted to see him anymore. He had been such a jackass when Key needed him the most. If Key never talked to him again he deserved it. Key's door opened. Minho and Taemin came out. Seeing Jonghyun, they shut the door quickly so that Key wouldn't see him. Both boys were blocking the door. They looked at Jonghyun, and then they looked at each other. 

"Just a minute, I'll be back." Taemin said as he slipped into Key's room again. 

"Jonghyun." Minho said, with a slight smile on his face. It was easy to see that he was proud of his hyung.

Jonghyun playfully punched Minho's arm. "Shut up!" he said blushing. 

Taemin came out of the room. 

"He says you can come in." Taemin said, sounding just as surprised as Jonghyun looked.

Minho took Taemin's hand in his, and looking at his friend said, "We'll be at my house if you need anything. Fighting!"

Jonghyun watched them walk down the hall, hand in hand playfully arguing with each other. Turning towards Key's door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before knocking softly. 

"Come in!" called Key.

Just hearing his voice again brought back a longing deep within his heart. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door. Key was lying in bed covered with his big fluffy pink blanket from home. When he saw Jonghyun, he struggled to sit up. When he began adjusting his 'Hello Kitty' pillow (also from home) a basketball rolled off of the bed and stopped at Jonghyun's feet. Jonghyun smiled and picked up the ball, carrying it over to Key. "Here," he said, holding out the ball, with the rose. "I believe this is yours." Key looked at him with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen. 

Gathering all his courage, Key looked Jonghyun in the eyes and asked; "What's mine? What are you offering me? Are you offering me the flower? The ball?" he swallowed nervously, "You? Because if you think you can just march back in here...." Tears began to form in his eyes and his voice started to get shaky, making it hard to put on his brave face, but he just had to know, one way or the other, so he continued despite the tears. "You can't just march back in here and.....and..." 

Jonghyun leaned over, pulled Key into his arms, and kissed him. One hand automatically running through Key's hair, the other around his waist. Key forgot what he was going to say getting lost in the kiss. The only thought he was aware of was how good Jonghyun tasted.


	16. Later, Day 10, And Consequences

Jonghyun pulled away from their kiss looking into Key’s eyes. “Kibum, I know I don’t deserve it, but will you ever be able to forgive me for being such an idiot? I freaked out when I saw you kissing someone else, and it hurt so much. I should’ve just punched the hell out of that bastard for even touching you, but I thought that you….oh please forgive me Key, I thought that you were just playing with me.” By now Jonghyun’s tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he was trembling.

Key reached out and pet Jonghyun’s hair. “It’s my fault Jjong, I should’ve told you, but he….he….” he swallowed not being able to continue. He turned his head away, ashamed.

“No! Key, it isn’t your fault! That son-of-a-bitch has no right to even lay a finger on you, and if he ever, ever comes near you again I’m going to kill the bastard!”

Key had never seen Jonghyun so angry before and truthfully it scared him a little. Key closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back on his pillow. So many emotions going through him in such a short amount of time. He needed a few moments to try and process everything. 

Jonghyun looked at Key lying there with his eyes closed. He looked just like an angel. “Key?” asked Jonghyun softly. “Is….is it true? I mean, the reason why you’re in here?”

Key opened his eyes, and patted the bed signaling Jonghyun to sit down. Jonghyun took Key’s hand in his and waited patiently.

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t cross my mind.” Key started to explain, Jonghyun dropped his head and began to cry. Key felt a tear fall on his hand. “Jjong?” he asked.

“Go on…..please.” Jonghyun sniffed.

“I didn't want to kiss Woohyun, he had me pinned against the wall, I tried to push him away but I….I couldn’t. He said I was his little whore and that he wasn’t done with me. I….I ran into the locker room and locked the door. I scrubbed my lips until they were bleeding, I showered, then I showered at home. I just wanted to rid myself of any trace of him. But then…somehow you found out, and I felt dirty again. I…I mean…how could anyone want me after…after” he paused. “How could you ever want to kiss me again after….” Key swallowed, holding back his own tears, “I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, it hurt so much. I grabbed a knife and went into the bathroom, I was going to do it, I really was, but then I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it because my stupid heart didn’t want to give up on you.”

“Thank God….” Jonghyun said hugging Key tight. “Key….I wouldn’t have been able to live without you.”

“Jonghyun. I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want things with us to end that way. I was on my way to put the knife back when Taemin found me. Honest.”

“Key…I’m so, so, sorry….” Jonghyun continued to sob on Key’s shoulder.

Key put his arms around him and held him. “Jjong,” he said pausing to gather his courage. “Somewhere in the middle of pretending to be your boyfriend, I fell in love with you. I just..... I’m still scared.”

Jonghyun’s arms tightened around him, and the elder was crying again. Key said he loved him, and that's all that mattered. "Key, I told you, you never have to be scared of me, I'm not going to rush you. As soon as you get out of here, we can begin again, one step at a time if you need to."

"Jjong? Mom says I'm going to have to have therapy again. I know I need to be a stronger person, but I'm afraid that they are going to say that I'm depending on you too much for my happiness, and that they may try and take me away soon."

"They can't!" cried Jonghyun "I won't let them!"

"Jjong, it's for the best, really. I need to be able to overcome my fears. It won't be for long, maybe a month or two. I understand if you can't wait." Key said, the quiver in his voice betraying his brave statement.

"Kibum, I waited almost two years for you to go out with me, what's a couple of months? Do you really think I'm such an ass hole that I'd leave you for something like this?" Jonghyun asked indignantly. 

***ATTENTION HOSPITAL VISITORS, THE TIME IS NOW 6:00PM, VISITING HOURS ARE OVER, THANK YOU.****

Both boys had jumped a bit when the announcement came across the speakers, causing them to laugh. 

"I guess you'd better get out of here before you get in trouble." Key said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jonghyun echoed, his voice tinged with sadness. "Will I see you again before you go?"

"I don't think so." said Key glumly. 

"In that case...." Jonghyun leaned forward pulling Key towards him. Their lips met and began moving together. Jonghyun's tongue snaked it's way into Key's mouth, their tongues teasing and dancing together. Key moaned into Jonghyun's mouth, making Jonghyun intensify the kiss. Key gave himself over to the kiss, his heart beating wildly. Jonghyun slowly went from a hard lusty kiss, to a soft, slow kiss, savoring each second, before finally pulling himself away. He looked deep into Key's eyes. "I love you, you remember that, and come back to me."

Key nodded and watched as Jonghyun left his room. "Count on it." he said.


	17. Early Day 11, Home

"Good news sweetie!" said Key's Mom as she came into his room. "Looks like you don't have to go to Green Brier after all! The Doctor thinks that you can just do some daily therapy after school, and as long as you keep your appointments then you can keep going to school and living at home. Unless you think that you need to go. I'll let you decide."

Key rolled his eyes. "Of course I'd rather stay home!" he said, smiling. Then just as quickly his smile faded. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked while feeling his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, What if....what if he finds me again?" Key asked, his eyes full of fear.

"I'm working on something, so try not to worry about it okay? Now take your meds and I'll see if I can get you an extra hot chocolate from the kitchen." 

\--------------

Key's phone buzzed with the arrival of a text message:

Jjong<3: Hey.  
Key: Hey yourself.  
Jjong<3: School sucks without you here.  
Key: Puh-lease, you have your fan club to keep you company, I have a snoring roommate with the plague.  
Jjong<3: LOL I'm sure it's not the plague Bummie.  
Key: Whatever, YOU come room with him then! Hey, I may not have to leave town, the Doctor thinks I can do therapy after school.  
Jjong<3: That's great!!!! :)  
Key: Jjong?  
Jjong<3: Key.  
Key: I miss you.  
Jjong<3: Yeah, I have that effect on people, I'm pretty amazing.  
Key: Idiot.  
Jjong<3: Admit it Bummie, you're falling for me. And quit rolling your eyes, I can hear them from here.  
Key: (Key laughed.) I gotta go, I have to sign discharge papers and stuff. See you soon?  
Jjong<3: Yeah, okay. (Sooner than you know babe.) he thought.  
Key: Get to class you delinquent!  
Jjong<3: Yes yeobo.

\-------------

On the way home from the hospital Key's Mom stopped at a coffee shop and returned with three drinks. Key looked at her questioningly. "I'm thirsty" she said smiling. Key balanced the drink carrier on his lap and let his head rest on the window the rest of the way home. It was soothing watching the scenery fly by, images blending, becoming one blur, until soon he was being shaken awake. 

"Honey? We're home." Mrs. Kim opened his door and helped him out. Key yawned and stretched. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. It was good to be home. "I hope you don't mind, but I made a few changes in your room while you were gone."

Key froze in the doorway. His room was sacred. It was his space, his safe haven, his place to create, to dream, to...whatever. "What changes?! Geez Mom, I was only gone, what? One night?"

Key's mom rolled her eyes at him. (A trait he found VERY annoying) "Just give it a chance, if you don't like it, we can change it." she said as she placed the coffee on the table, washed her hands and set out some cookies. "Why don't you go put your bag in your room, and then come have some cookies with me before I go back to work."

Key dropped his shoulders in defeat. He sighed. 'God I hope she didn't paint it some God-awful color like 'sunshine yellow', or 'soothing salmon'. Then he thought of something worse. What if she reorganized his closet? Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

His bed was still to one side of the window, but now there was a cot on the other side of the window. While his artwork remained on the far wall, the opposite wall had sports posters, and some photos. Looking at the photos, he didn't recognize anyone in them, although they looked vaguely familiar. He ran to his closet. Something didn't look right. Pulling out random items, he found t-shirts that were clearly not his. In fact, his things were smashed together in half of the closet. 'What the hell?!' he thought. "Mother!" he shouted.

Storming into the kitchen he saw his Mom sitting at the kitchen table calmly sipping her coffee and munching on a cookie. "Mother, what have you done? What are those clothes in my closet, and why is the spare bed in there? And sports posters? Really? Don't tell me you've adopted some homeless person and moved him into my room?"

"Funny you should phrase it that way," his mom chuckled. "I guess you could say he's sort of homeless. His parents may not be back for a long time, and since you needed someone to look after you, I thought this would be the perfect solution."

"Mom, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" he huffed. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Fine....so I may need some help on occasion, but you can't just move some stranger into our house, let alone my room!"

Key was so focused on his argument that he didn't notice someone walking into the kitchen from the living room.

"Don't you mean OUR room?" Jonghyun said putting his arm around Key, smiling as he reached for a cookie.


	18. Day 11, Desires

Key looked at his mom, his eyes full of questions. She just laughed. "I need to get back to finish my shift, I'm guessing you two will be okay on your own? Jonghyun once you remove your bandages tonight you won't need to put them on again, you're healing really quickly, and next time look both ways before crossing the street? By the way Key? Be nice to our guest okay?" She kissed both boys on the cheek and headed back to work. 

Jonghyun laughed; "Now I know where you get it!"

Key shot him a dirty look. "Get what from?"

"Nothing. So, what do you want to do?" Jonghyun asked.

"Honestly? I'd like to sleep. I didn't get much sleep at the hospital, people coming in to check on me every 15 minutes, and when I finally started to drift off, my dying roommate began to snore,"

Jonghyun laughed. With his arm still around Key's shoulder, he led Key to "their" room. "Gimmie your shirt and pants." he said to a startled Key. "Don't look at me like that! You can't sleep in your clothes!" Jonghyun said. Key undressed leaving on his boxers and a t-shirt, and climbed into bed. Jonghyun pulled the covers up over him and then crossed the room to "his" side. Key watched Jonghyun take his shirt off, leaving just a tank top. Then he watched Jonghyun stepping out of his jeans. Damn the boy looked good. Jonghyun turned to sit on the edge of his cot and caught Key starting at him. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Key blushed and hid his face in his pillows. "Whatever......you wish, pervert!" he said, making Jonghyun laugh again. Key watched Jonghyun trying to get comfortable on the cot. It creaked with every movement. "Jjong?" he asked softly, "Come to bed with me."

"What?" Jonghyun asked, not sure if he heard Key correctly.

"You heard me, listening to you on that cot is more annoying than being at the hospital. Besides....I kind of miss sleeping next to you." he said shyly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Are you sure? I can just sleep on the floor, I don't want to ru..."

Key rolled his eyes. "Jjong, shut up an come here."

Jonghyun got up and climbed into bed next to Key, who immediately snuggled up to him, putting his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around his waist." Jonghyun smiled. His heart was full he had missed this also. He pulled Key closer and hugged him tighter against him. "I missed you too Key. I'm so sorry for..."

"Jjong, let's just go to sleep and talk later, okay?" Key asked.

"Okay." Jonghyun said. 

\-----------

Not used to sleeping at ten in the morning (unless he was in class), Jonghyun was wide awake. As much as he tried, he just couldn't lie still. Careful not to disturb Key, he crawled out of bed and sat in the window seat thinking that he'd write some lyrics. Looking at Key sleeping so peacefully inspired him. Grabbing his notebook, he began writing random words that flew into his mind first, and then some of the words would seem to fit together and after playing around, the word-pairs formed chains, and finally, the chains began to link together and the end result was the rough draft of a song. Jonghyun was so lost in his process that he hadn't noticed that Key began to toss and turn and so when Key sat up in bed screaming his name at the top of his lungs, he nearly fell out of the window seat in shock. 

Scrambling to get to the bed he grabbed Key's shoulders; "Key? I'm right here, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Key was as white as a ghost, shivering, sweat on his forehead. When he turned to look at Jonghyun, his eyes were wide open and seemed to just stare right through him. Jonghyun pulled Key into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's okay babe, I'm right here......shhhhhh" Jonghyun kept patting Key's back and talking quietly to him. 

Key pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes full of unshed tears. "Jjong?" he asked and then he let go, his body shaking with sobs. 

Jonghyun climbed back into bed so that he could wrap himself completely around Key and hold him close. "Key, baby, it's okay....shhhhhh, I've got you.....hush now....shhhhhh". When Key's sobs died down a bit Jonghyun asked; "Do you want to talk?" 

Key nodded and sat up, so that his legs hung over the edge of the bed, his back towards Jonghyun.   
"Jjong....this isn't going to work." he said swallowing his tears. 

Jonghyun sat up and moved so that he was beside Key. "Key, don't say that! I'm not giving up on you ever again, one day without you and my world fell apart, that's not happening again."

Key started to cry again.

"Key....what's wrong? Don't I make you happy? What can I do? I'll do anything?" Jonghyun asked earnestly.

"Kim Jonghyun!" Key said getting up from the bed. "I think you should just pack your things and go back to your house, you don't need to be staying with..." he gulped, "you don't need to stay with some wh... whore." Key's shoulders started shaking as he began to sob again. 

Jonghyun just sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Key?" he asked as he stood and walked over to where the other stood. "Key, tell me you don't think that, oh God please Key, tell me that you don't believe that garbage." Jonghyun spun Key around and took him into his arms. Key tried to push him away, but Jonghyun was stronger and more determined. He stood there letting Key cry until there were no more tears. 

Key let himself be put to bed. He immediately turned his back on Jonghyun and just stared blankly at the wall, lost in his own thoughts. Jonghyun went to the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. When he returned Key was still staring at the wall. "Here, I brought you some hot chocolate." Jonghyun said, setting Key's cup on the nightstand. 

Key tried to ignore Jonghyun. He told himself he didn't want any hot chocolate. Apparently however, his body was weaker than his mind as he soon sat up and took a sip from the steaming cup, looking through his bangs at Jonghyun who was back in the window seat. "Thank you." he said softly. 

"No problem." said Jonghyun, taking a sip of his own and looking out of the window. Jonghyun knew that they were going to have a big, emotional conversation, and didn't want to rush into it before Key was ready. 

\-----------

"Jjong?" Key asked timidly. 

"Hummm?" Jonghyun answered still looking out of the window, his head leaning on the glass, his cup of hot chocolate resting on his knee.

"I'm sorry." Key said barely above a whisper.

Jonghyun looked at Key. He looked so small and vulnerable that he just wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. "Key," he began. "you don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I wanted to." Key said dropping his eyes to the floor.

"What?" asked Jonghyun a bit shocked.

"I wanted to sleep with you," said Key, his cheeks turning red. "but you said that you didn't want to, and then that made me think that maybe what Woohyun said was right, maybe I am just a whore because I was wanting it." Key's eyes were welling up with tears again. 

Faster than anything Jonghyun was on his knees in front of Key with holding both of his hands in his. "Key, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry if I made you think that I didn't want you! I told you before, I don't care what your past was, as long as I'm the one in your life now. Do you understand? Believe me, I want to sleep with you more than anything! Do you know how many cold showers I've taken over the past two years? Do you know how often I've had to go to the bathroom to 'take care of things' so that I don't jump on you?" Key smiled and laughed a little. "Seriously Key, I just need to know that when we do get together that it's something you really want, not just a one-time thing." 

Key blushed.

Jonghyun stood up, pulling Key up with him. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key's waist pulling him closer to him. Jonghyun kept on hand around Key's waist and the other went behind his head twining Key's hair in his fingers and pulling his head down a bit. Jonghyun reached up and their lips pressed together, then began to move in a natural rhythm. Jonghyun's tongue sought out Key's and they swirled and danced together. Key broke the kiss first to start kissing Jonghyun's jaw and neck, leaving little red marks along the way. Jonghyun groaned at the sensations that Key was causing. Jonghyun's hard member was pressed into Key's leg through his boxers. "Does that feel like I'm not interested?" he said, his voice in a low growl. 

Key blushed. "Jjong?"

"Yes Key." Jonghyun answered. 

Key reached out and stroked Jonghyun through the thin material causing the other to groan. "I'm ready."

"Are....are you sure?" Jonghyun asked, leaning his head back as Key nibbled on his neck. 

Key stopped to look at Jonghyun. "Yes Jjong, I want you. I want to give myself to you. I want you to make me yours and yours only."

"In that case," Jonghyun said, no longer having the strength or desire to fight his feelings, "I'm gonna rock your world."


	19. Later Day 11, Soul Mate

Jonghyun's kisses became more intense, more passionate, and the moans coming from his throat were sending shivers down his spine. Key felt himself being walked backwards until he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees. Allowing himself to be lowered onto it. For a brief moment Key panicked as Jonghyun lay over him, but as Jonghyun began kissing him, running his hands through his hair, down his neck, along his arms, his fear turned into anticipation. Jonghyun nibbled at his ear and whispered sweet nothings, his hot breath making him quiver with need.

Jonghyun continued kissing, and licking down Key's long neck, stopping to lightly suck on his collarbones. Key closed his eyes with pleasure, softly moaning. Taking this as a good sign, Jonghyun removed Key's top altogether. "You are so beautiful." he said looking at Key's perfect alabaster skin. 

Key blushed. Jonghyun took off his own tank top revealing his sculpted abs. Key's eyes widened at the sight before him. Tentatively reaching out to touch Jonghyun's chest, he pulled his hand back almost afraid, as he looked into Jonghyun's eyes. Key turned Jonghyun around and carefully began to remove his bandages. The pain of the adhesive being pulled off of his skin along with the soft touch of Key's fingers was strangely erotic, causing Jonghyun to shiver. Once the bandages were gone, Key placed delicate kisses on what was left of the bruises up and down his back. Jonghyun turned and took Key's hand in his placing it on his heart and holding it there. Key started to move his hand along Jonghyun's chest and down to his abs causing Jonghyun throw his head back and groan. Encouraged by Jonghyun's reactions, Key began to explore the other's body more thoroughly. 

Mindful of Key's past, Jonghyun forced himself to lie still letting Key take the lead. Key began to kiss his abs, running his tongue down to his bellybutton, and then down to his waist. Slowly Key ran his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and gave a slight tug. Jonghyun took the hint and lifted his hips to make removing them easier. Jonghyun pulled Key down on top of him and began to kiss him again. Their lips moved together, slowly, enjoying the touch and taste of the other. Their tongues no longer fought for dominance, but instead danced together, teasing and playing with each other. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key and rolled them over so that he was once again on top looking into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "God you're gorgeous." he said weaving his fingers in Key's hair, bending down to taste him again.

While Jonghyun began to kiss Key again, his hand moved down his chest, circling his nipple, giving it a little twist, making Key inhale sharply. Jonghyun replaced his hand with his tongue, swirling it around the pink bud, nibbling it with his teeth. Moving slowly down to Key's sharp hipbones, Jonghyun's tongue made Key shiver. Wrapping his hand around Key's now hard member, Jonghyun slowly began to stroke him through his boxers. 

"Off!" Key panted, "Take them off!" Key arched up to make it easier for Jonghyun to do as he asked. Jonghyun once again wrapped his hand around Key's erection, slowly stroking it and running his thumb over the slit wiping away the pre cum. "Like that baby?" Jonghyun asked, as Key arched his back and rolled his eyes back in his head. 

Key had never felt anything like what Jonghyun was doing to him. When Jonghyun replaced his hand with his mouth, Key thought his chest would explode his heart was beating so fast. His eyes flew open in shock as Jonghyun took him entirely into his mouth, his tongue working it's magic on him as it pressed and swirled hitting all the sensitive areas, the light sucking making his stomach flutter. All the while whispering 'I love you' and 'You're so beautiful', and 'Oh God'.

Jonghyun began to stroke his inner thighs, nibbling and licking as he went. Key gasped as Jonghyun's tongue licked at his entrance, slightly pressing the tip of his tongue inside. It was the most sinful thing he'd ever felt, and God it was good! It was all he could do to keep still. He was writhing and moaning underneath Jonghyun, calling out his name, gasping and begging for more. Jonghyun reached for the lube he had brought. Putting a generous amount on his fingers, he looked at Key for permission. Key nodded. Slowly, Jonghyun began to insert a finger into Key, being extremely cautious so as not to hurt him. He wanted to show Key that sex was beautiful, nothing like what he'd experienced in the past.

Key inhaled sharply as Jonghyun inserted the first finger. Instantly Jonghyun's other hand reached up to brush the hair out of Key's eyes, where he placed kisses, telling him how beautiful he was, and how much he loved him, and promising to make him happy. Key was able to relax listening to Jonghyun's smooth voice, and by now Jonghyun's finger was slowly moving in and out, and it wasn't so bad. 

Jonghyun's nuzzled Key's neck and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to need more room, so if you want to stop, tell me now." Key turned his head kissing Jonghyun with a desperation and longing that pulled at his heart. Jonghyun deepened the kiss, while inserting another finger ever so slowly. Key caught his breath, tensing up, and once again, Jonghyun held still letting him adjust, soothing him with kisses and comforting words. As Jonghyun began to stretch him, he lowered himself to once again take Key's member into his mouth. Key inhaled and arched his back, the sensation of Jonghyun's fingers and his mouth on his cock was almost too good to bear.

"More, pleasssee" Key cried out, canting his hips down onto Jonghyun's fingers. Jonghyun inserted the third finger and held still allowing for Key to adjust. Key's breathing was shallow and his fingers gripped the sheets. Jonghyun began to twist his fingers as he inserted them until he found Key's prostate, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. "Oh my God, Jjong!" he cried out, "Again!" Jonghyun was happy to comply. After several thrusts onto his fingers, it was clear that Key was ready. Jonghyun pulled his fingers out and applied lube to himself. He had never been so rock hard in his life, it almost hurt with the need to be released. 

"Key?" Jonghyun asked looking at the angel lying before him. "I love you so much, are you sure? It's okay if you want to stop." he said honestly, but also praying that he wouldn't want to.

"Jjong?" Key said sweetly, "make me yours."

Jonghyun lined himself up with Key's entrance and slowly began to push in. The tightness and the heat causing a low growl in the back of his throat. When just the tip was in he looked down at Key to make sure he was ok. Key was panting, sweat beading across his forehead, but he looked at Jonghyun with such love in his eyes. Jonghyun leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of Key's eyes, making him smile. Key started to squirm underneath him, signaling him to continue. Jonghyun slid the rest of his length into him causing both men to gasp. Jonghyun was using all of his inner strength to hold still, and Key was trying to calm down his breathing and relax. "God you feel so good." Jonghyun said. "I love you so much, Key, I..." He was cut off because Key started to thrust his hips upwards. "Oh God...."

Jonghyun began to thrust into Key slowly, building up a rhythm, pausing to kiss Key or to stroke Key's member, every now and then because he didn't want to end it so soon. He wanted Key to remember this as his first time and erase all previous memories. Jonghyun licked and sucked Key's neck, marking him as his, he whispered a combination of wicked things and sweet things into Key's ear, both causing the desired effect. Adjusting himself to get a better thrust, Jonghyun was able to hit Key's prostate once again causing the other to arch up and cry out; "More Jjong, oh God yes!" Jonghyun sped up his thrusting snapping his hips at just the right angle, until he felt the familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach signaling he was close.

"Jjong, I'm....I'm gonna....." and Key arched his back, the most beautiful look on his face as he shot thick ropes of cum across their stomachs. Jonghyun took pride knowing that he was able to bring such pleasure to Key. That bastard, Woohyun would never know how beautiful Key's face was when he came, and how kind and loving Key was, or just how damn good in bed Key could be. As Key came, his muscles tightened around Jonghyun ceasing all movement. Just looking at the man below him come undone made him shiver with desire and in just a few more hard and fast thrusts, Jonghyun let go, making Key his and his alone. He had never cum so hard in his life. My God, he knew sex with Key would be good, but damn!

Jonghyun placed kisses all over Key's face as he slowly pulled out, both still overly sensitive, and collapsed next to his lover. "Are you okay?" he asked, once he caught his breath. Looking into Key's eyes as he stroked his hair, he had never felt so happy or complete in his life. Just the way Key looked, his eyes glazed and his hair all messy, and the lazy smile that emanated satisfaction, was enough to make Jonghyun fall in love with the boy all over again. 

"Jjong, that," he took a breath, "that was amazing." Key said blushing. He cursed himself for rejecting Jjong all those years. If he'd known that love could be like this then things would've been different.

Jonghyun reached over Key and grabbed some tissues to clean themselves off and then laid his head on Key's chest. He could hear Key's heartbeat as it gradually returned to a normal rhythm. Jonghyun had never been happier in his life.

"Jjong?" Key asked, stroking Jonghyun's hair, his body still trembling from the aftershocks. He had never even dreamed that sex would be so amazing. Jonghyun must be magical to be able to take him out of his body for such an experience. 

"Hmmm?" Jonghyun answered, half asleep on his chest. 

"I'm sorry." Key said softly.

Jonghyun opened his eyes and sat up. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner. I...I just...I'm sorry for doubting you." Key looked away from Jonghyun's gaze. "I just didn't think that anyone would really want me, especially after....after what happened to me, and in a way, don't take this wrong, but in a way you were like him...you know, being a captain of a sports team, and popular, it just made me push you away."

Jonghyun sat up to lean back against the headboard exhaling. He pulled Key close to him putting his arm around him, letting Key lay his head on his shoulder. "I guess I can't blame you for thinking that about me, as much as it hurts." Jonghyun said. "I just wish that I could've been your first, you know? You shouldn't have had to go through what you did."

Key sat up and kissed Jonghyun. Not just a friendly kiss, but a kiss that he hoped would communicate all his feelings towards the other. It was a hard, sloppy kiss, not caring about teeth or tongues, their lips becoming swollen and bruised at the sweet punishment they were receiving. Key moved so that he was straddling Jonghyun. Both hands framed Jonghyun's face, as he wiped away some tears with his thumbs. Looking deeply into Jonghyun's eyes, he could see the love that he had for him. "Jjong," he said, "listen to me. You ARE my first. You are the first person I kissed, the first person I made love to, and the first person to claim my heart. This is real. This is forever." Key cupped Jonghyun's chin in his hand and raised it as he leaned down for another kiss. This time it was slow, and purposeful. Key was committing Jonghyun's lips to his memory, because these are the only lips that would ever be allowed near his again and his didn't ever want to forget the marvelous feeling. 


	20. Day 12, Getting Along

Without opening his eyes Jonghyun reached over and turned off his alarm. Slowly he stretched, and sat up scratching his head. He was in Key's bed, but there was no sign of Key anywhere. Thinking of last night, he couldn't help but to smile. Getting up, he headed for the shower to clean up. Meanwhile Key (who had already showered, done his hair and makeup) returned to the bedroom to see if Jonghyun was awake. Hearing the shower, he changed the sheets on the bed and sat down to put on his shoes. Hearing the bathroom door open, he looked up just in time to see Jonghyun walking out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped low on his hips. Key's eyes opened wider, and he swallowed, as his throat was suddenly dry. 'Damn he looks good.' he thought. As if reading Key's mind, Jonghyun smirked. 

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm not gonna want to go to school." Jonghyun said. "In fact, I think we should take another day off....you know, just to make sure you're okay?" he said as he walked over to where Key was sitting on the bed and ran his hands through Key's hair, then down to his chin, lifting it as he bent down to place a kiss on those perfect bow shaped lips. 

"Yah! Delinquent! Get dressed, going to school and participating is part of my therapy requirements!" Key said as he pushed Jonghyun away from him. 

"Okaaaay...." said Jonghyun mischievously as he began to untie his towel. "Just remember, you asked for it."

"Oh my God!" Key squawked. "Kim Jonghyun!" Key got up and left the room, but not before Jonghyun let his towel fall to the floor, causing Key to turn red. "Get dressed, we're late!" Key hollered from the other side of the door.

Jonghyun began to laugh. Dressing quickly, he grabbed his backpack and met Key in the living room. "Ready!" he said, smiling proudly.

Key gave Jonghyun the 'once over', and shook his head. "Jjong, Jjong, Jjong....." he said grabbing Jonghyun's hand and pulling him back into the bedroom. Once there Key took Jonghyun's backpack from him. "Shirt." he demanded.

Jonghyun stood there confused.

"Take off your shirt." Key stated again.

Jonghyun's smile was never so big in his life. "Yeobo, I thought you said we didn't have time?" he said as he removed his shirt.

Key rolled his eyes. "Yah! Not like that you perv!" Key walked over to the closet and began to rifle through Jonghyun's clothes. As he pulled out some things, he'd make a disgusting face and toss them onto the floor, other items, he just mumbled something to himself and pushed them aside. Finally, he pulled out a shirt that he deemed 'passable', and thrust it at Jonghyun. "Here." he said. 

Jonghyun looked down at the shirt he was now holding, then looked back at Key. 

"Oh. My. God." Key muttered, "I swear, I have to do everything!" Yanking the shirt back from Jonghyun, he pulled it roughly over his head, reached in through the sleeve to grab Jonghyun's hand and pull it though, then he spun him around, and did the same to the other side.

"Yah! I can dress myself you know!" Jonghyun said indignantly.

Key blew some hair out of his eyes and huffed. "Apparently not. Let's go." 

Jonghyun picked up his bag again and hurried to catch up with Key. (Not before stopping in front of the mirror on the way out and admiring the way the shirt Key picked out, really looked good with the skinny jeans he was wearing.....) "Hey Key!" he called, "Wait up!"

Jonghyun smiled when Key reached for his hand and gave a little squeeze as they began to walk to school. Jonghyun grinned from ear to ear, talking about everything under the sun. Everything, that is, except last night. Last night was the most amazing night of his life. He hoped it had been for Key also. He was hesitant to say anything until he could determine how Key felt about things. He didn't want to mess anything up, besides, Key seemed a little nervous now that they were out of the house. 

Once they got to school, they walked together to Key's locker where Minho and Taemin were waiting, arguing about what movie they were going to go see. Taemin ran to Key and hugged him. "Umma! I'm so glad to see you!" he squealed, then looking at the other; "Jonghyun." he said coldly. 

"Minnie, be nice!" Minho said, pulling Taemin back to stand beside him. 

"Tae, it's okay, Jjonggie and I are... uh.....he stammered, we're...uh...." Key blushed looking through his bangs at Jonghyun. 

"Key and I are official." Jonghyun said proudly. Jonghyun put his arm around Key's waist and pulled him closer, which caused Key to giggle and poke Jonghyun's ribs. Jonghyun then reached over and tickled Key in earnest, making Key laugh so hard that he dropped his books. 

"Jjong! St...giggle... stop it!" Key said laughing. 

Minho and Taemin just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

"Minnie, let's leave them alone, they seem to be just fine." Minho said. "Besides, I want to spend some time with you before class starts."

"But Oppa...." Taemin whined, until he saw the way Minho was looking at him. "Yes, Oppa." he smiled shyly, as he took Minho's outstretched hand and let himself be led down the hall.

\-------------

The school day seemed to go quickly, they ate lunch together in the courtyard. More like Jonghyun lay his head on Key's lap while Key fed him bites from his lunch. 

"Key," began Jonghyun, "When is your therapy?"

"I go today to get acquainted," began Key, "from there, we set up a schedule."

"So," continued Jonghyun, "I'll meet you after school and we can head over there, okay?"

"Don't you have soccer practice today? You've already missed a bunch because of your accident, and me being in the hospital...." Key asked as he packed up the lunch box and gathered their trash.

"Look, you're more important to me that some stupid soccer practice." Jonghyun said holding Key's shoulders. 

"Jjong," Key said trying his best to sound stern, "I have to be able to do this myself." 

"You are NOT walking around by yourself!" Jonghyun said in such a tone that even the 'Almighty Key' didn't question. 

"Fine, I'll see if Taemin will go with me, happy?" Key said sarcastically.

"No." said Jonghyun crossing his arms over his chest, and turning away from Key.

"What? Why not? You got what you wanted!" Key argued.

Jonghyun cocked his head and stuck his cheek out.

Key rolled his eyes and sighed. Leaning over, he kissed Jonghyun on the cheek. "Now are you happy?" he asked. 

"That's a start." Jonghyun said smiling. 

Key huffed. "You are so freaking annoying." he said as he headed to his next class.

"But you love me!" Jonghyun yelled down the hallway.

Key didn't even turn around, but Jonghyun swore he could see Key smiling. (Which, he was...) 

\-----------

Key and Taemin walked together to the therapist's office. Once inside, Key filled out his section of the paperwork, his Mom having already filled in her part and the medical information earlier in the week. Just finishing the questionnaire, the door opened and a young woman came out and introduced herself as Mrs. Soo. Key followed her into the office leaving Taemin to amuse himself with reading magazines or listening to music, since he couldn't very well text his boyfriend in the middle of soccer practice. 

\-----------

When the hour was up, Key emerged from the office to see that instead of Taemin, Jonghyun was the one waiting for him, and he couldn't have been happier. "Jjong!" he said smiling, slightly. Jonghyun was standing there in his sleeveless shirt, all sweaty from practice. Key blushed remembering the last time he'd seen Jonghyun all sweaty. "Doctor," Key said linking his arm in Jonghyun's, "this is Jonghyun, my boyfriend."

Jonghyun wiped his hands on his shorts before extending it towards her. "Doctor." he said politely as he bowed. "I'm Kim Jonghyun, nice to meet you."

"Glad to meet you Mr. Kim." said the Doctor. "I hope that we can get to know each other at a later date."

"Uh....sure...?" Jonghyun said, not knowing what to say. 

"She wants you to come to therapy with me for a few visits." Key explained to Jonghyun, then to the Doctor; "You have to spell things out for him."

"Yah!" Jonghyun said in mock anger, "You do not!" Then, remembering where he was, he bowed to the Doctor and apologized. "I'm sorry, I forgot where I was. Is Key okay to go home?" he asked. 

"Yes, Mr. Kim, it is important that Key continue with his normal activities. I'll see you next time, and remember what we talked about."

"Thank you Doctor, I will." Key said as they stepped out of the office. Turning to Jonghyun, "Let's get you home and clean you up, you dirty boy." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Key realized how that must have sounded and he turned beet red.

Jonghyun laughed at the word faux pas. Key was relieved that Jonghyun didn't make a big deal out of it, and he too began to laugh. His laughter was one of Jonghyun's favorite sounds. When Key laughed, genuinely laughed, it was a beautiful thing to see. His eyes sparkled, his dimples showed, and he seemed to have a glow about him. Jonghyun grabbed his hand and they headed home.

\------------

Neither of the boys were aware that they were being watched. Woohyun's stomach churned seeing Key laughing with that boy. He looked at that him with pure hatred. Who the hell did he think he was taking what was his. And Key was clearly enjoying the other's company, he was right in calling him a whore, he was holding that other boys hand and he bet that they already fucked. He was just going to have to teach Key a lesson. He had to make Key remember that he was his to do with as he pleased.

\--------------

The boys walked into the house, took off their shoes and were both hit with the amazing smell of food cooking. "Umma?" Key called. 

"In here boys!" his mom called from the kitchen. "Supper is almost ready, go ahead and clean up!"

Key all but pushed Jonghyun into the shower, as he just washed his face and hands in the sink. Key picked up Jonghyun's soccer clothes and put them into the laundry. Next, he went to the closet to pull out a clean pair of boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt and took them into the bathroom. Unfortunately, (or fortunately....however you look at it--no pun intended) Key walked in just as Jonghyun stepped out of the shower in his towel. 

"Key, if you want to look just say so, you don't have to keep spying on me when I get out of the shower." Jonghyun said teasingly.

"Oh really?" Key said thinking that two could play at this game. "So....you're saying (he stepped closer to Jonghyun his fingers trailing along Jonghyun's chest) that if I asked.....(now he was behind him, his lips brushing against Jonghyun's ear as he talked) then you'd let me.....see?

Jonghyun swallowed. "I'd let you do whatever the hell you wanted Key." he said, huskily.

"Oh yeah?" Key said wickedly as he began to rub Jonghyun's erection through the towel. Jonghyun threw his head back and moaned. Key kissed Jonghyun's neck just below his ear and licked down to his collarbone, all the while still stroking him. 

"K-Key" Jonghyun groaned.

"Boys! Supper!" Mrs. Kim called from the kitchen.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Key said as he grabbed Jonghyun's towel and ran off to the kitchen laughing.

"Yah!" Jonghyun yelled, only slightly embarrassed at the state he was in. It was a little bit before he joined Key and his mom at the table for supper. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said looking directly at Key. "I had a problem to take care of."

Key's eyes flew open wide and he once again turned red as he dropped his gaze to his plate of food.

"I'm sorry Jonghyun," Mrs. Kim said, then looking at her son; "Key, you should have offered to help him!"

Key spat out his soup and began to cough.

Jonghyun could barely keep himself from laughing. In fact, he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at Key's predicament. 

"Key, you really should apologize, after all, he's a guest in our home." Mrs. Kim continued. "You should make him feel comfortable."

Tears were streaming down Jonghyun's face and he was watching Key being told that he should've "helped" him jack off.

"I'm sorry Jjong." Key said almost choking on his laughter. "I promise...giggle... I'll help you next time." 

"That's my good boy. When someone has a problem it's better if two people can take care of it, no matter how hard." Mrs. Kim said.

No longer able to contain themselves both boys busted up laughing. Just when one of them would get it under control, he'd look at the other, and burst out laughing again. 

"You two!" Mrs. Kim said shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I'm.....giggle....I'm s-s-sorry....giggle.....Mom." Key managed to get out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I p-promise to help him.....giggle.....next time!" Saying that took the last of his self control and he literally began to roll on the floor in spasms of laughter.

"It's okay.....giggle....Mrs. Kim. It was probably too big for Key to handle anyway." he said silently challenging Key in this game they were playing.

"Oh, Jjonggie, I'm sure your problem's not as big as you think...." Key said smiling sweetly.

"Hmph." Jonghyun said, not being able to think of a comeback. Taking a bite of food, he scowled at the plate in front of him. Key also calmed down enough to begin eating again.

"Isn't this better?" Mrs. Kim asked. "Isn't it nice when two boys are able to come together?"

Both boys spat out their food and began another fit of laughter, neither one of them able to control themselves, both barely able to breathe. Mrs. Kim just shook her head. 'Boys!' she thought, as she took their dishes to the sink. Clearly dinner was over.


	21. Day 13, Save Me

Since Key's Mom was home, the boys were on their best behavior, settling for soft kisses and snuggling together under the covers just talking. Eventually, Key's eyes started to close and he fell asleep with his head on Jonghyun's chest. Jonghyun sighed. Being this close to Key just felt 'right'. The more he learned about Key, the more he realized that Key wasn't as strong or confident as he would lead people to believe. Not that he was insecure, but having been hurt so much, had definitely affected him. In fact, now that Key finally admitted to having feelings for him, Jonghyun was starting to see the vulnerable side of Key and he was going to do everything within his power to protect Key and prove that he was worthy of his trust.   
\----------

After school, Jonghyun was afraid to let Key go to dance class, especially since he'd be at soccer practice. He had decided to skip soccer practice to accompany Key, but Key had insisted that this was something that he had to learn to do on his own, besides, it wouldn't look good for a first string player to skip practice. Key had to assure Jonghyun that he would be extra careful, he'd have his cell phone on him at all times, and that he wouldn't be alone in the studio after class. Jonghyun was still worried, but Key was determined. He didn't want to be afraid anymore. He didn't want to let someone else control his life. 

Key remained nervous until he began to warm up. Once the music began to play and he started to move, his spirits were immediately lifted. Dancing was always good for his soul. Dancing had always allowed him to escape the negative thoughts that sometimes plagued him, and to focus on feeling joyful and free. His heart was pounding along with the rhythm and he began to feel strong and powerful. Being one of the senior dance members, he was in his element, and when he moved, he owned the dance floor.   
\----------  
Woohyun waited patiently across from the dance studio. He was situated so that he could see the dancers inside, while still remaining partially hidden. He thought he had made it clear to Key that he was his property and his alone, but clearly, he'd been too easy on him. Why was it that Key always forced him to do terrible things to him? If only Key would've listened to him, then he wouldn't have had to hurt him. First, he'd teach Key a lesson, then he'd take care of that guy who's been following him around. Watching Key's hips thrust and shake was just getting him hot and bothered. 

What Woohyun didn't know, however, was that while he was watching Key, Jonghyun was watching him. Jonghyun knew the importance of letting Key feel confident on his own, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if something else happened to Key. So....he ended up skipping practice and following him. Jonghyun noticed something was wrong within the first few minutes that he began watching Key walk to class. He just had a feeling that something wasn't "right", and sure enough, he caught a glimpse of Woohyun across from the studio. Immediately he called the police telling them the situation. 

\-----------

The police officer approached Jonghyun wanting to confirm what he'd described on the telephone. After a brief discussion, the officer asked if it would be possible to get Key alone outside, so that they could catch Woohyun red handed. He assured Jonghyun that Key wouldn't be in any danger, as there were several undercover officers nearby. (It seems they had been after Woohyun for some other things, and this would make their case airtight.) 

Jonghyun debated putting Key in that situation again. Afterall, he swore that he'd protect Key. He was still in therapy for crying out loud. The officer convinced him that this was the only way to guarantee that Woohyun would be put in jail. Jonghyun was then directed to move away from the officer and out of the open and into the surveillance van. As Jonghyun watched Woohyun move closer to the side of the dance studio, the officer gave him the signal. He dialed Key on the phone barely keeping his fingers from shaking. "Hey babe, I'm all sweaty and dirty, can you meet me outside?" He asked praying that Key would forgive him.

As soon as Key stepped outside Woohyun grabbed him and pulled him around to the alley. Key didn't even get to scream, as Woohyun's hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled, his eyes wide open, looking everywhere for Jjong. "Looking for your boyfriend?" Woohyun said, his voice making Key sick to his stomach. "Well, the only boyfriend you'll be seeing from now on is me, and after I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you." Key struggled but Woohyun was stronger and kept pushing him against the wall. Woohyun began to unbuckle his pants. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't walk for a week, just like that time in high school, you kept yelling 'no', but I know what whores like you really want." Tears began to fall from Key's eyes and he was shaking. His fists were clenched and he couldn't believe this was happening again. 'Jjong!' his mind cried out.

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE ASSHOLE!" the officer yelled. Woohyun let go of Key and started to run down the alley only to run into two more officers. "I SAID FREEZE!" In five minutes they had Woohyun in handcuffs heading towards the police car. An detective was comforting Key "I'll be back for you, you cum slut!" Woohyun said glaring at Key, "And you're gonna pay for this, hard, real hard." he said with a sickening laugh. Jonghyun slowly entered the alley, his head hanging down in shame. 

"Jjong!" Key said running into his arms. 

Jonghyun began to cry and held on to Key as if his life depended on it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he kept saying between sobs. "Please forgive me Key, I love you so much."  
\-------------  
The female officer closed her notebook as Key had just finished making his statement. "You know," she said, "your boyfriend must love you an awful lot to be willing to sacrifice your relationship like that. You know, he didn't want to, at first. We had to explain that this would be the only way to catch Woohyun and get him out of your life for good. "I was with Mr. Kim in the surveillance van and I thought that he was going to die from a conniption fit. I've never seen anyone hurting so much as he was when he was watching you in the alley. You're a lucky man to have someone care for you so much. Just so you know, we also have evidence that Woohyun was intending to harm Mr. Kim in the near future. We'll contact you if we need you for anything else, Thank you for your cooperation, you and Mr.Kim are free to go."   
\-------------  
Key stepped out of the room. Jonghyun was sitting on the floor, with his head hidden in his arms, which were resting on his knees. Looking closer, Key could see Jonghyun's shoulders shaking. 'He's crying.' Key realized. Approaching quietly, he kneeled down and began to rub Jonghyun's back. "Jjong?" he asked. Jonghyun only began to sob louder. "Jjong.....it's okay....I'm okay....please.....stop crying."

"I'm a horrible person." Jonghyun sobbed. "I'm sooo sooo sorry."

Key lifted Jonghyun's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. "Jjong, I do not hate you. What you did took a lot of courage, and I appreciate that." Jonghyun still hung his head, the tears slowing down. "Jjong, the officer told me everything." 

Jonghyun looked at Key with his big puppy dog eyes; "I wanted to run to you and beat the crap out of that bastard, but they needed him to say something about the first time he.....he...." Jonghyun became quiet again. "I just couldn't rest knowing that he was out there somewhere." 

"Jjong, she told me that he was planning on hurting you too." Key said. 

"Yeah, I had to confirm that the photos he had were of my house and my family. Key, he had the door code to our house." Jonghyun said. Key gasped.

"Jjonggie?" Key said fluttering his eyelashes. (Knowing full well that whatever he asked next would be granted him.) " Can we go home now?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key reached out his hand, pulling Jonghyun up to stand beside him. "I'm sure." he said, smiling at the way Jonghyun immediately relaxed.  
\----------  
"Mom, I promise I'm fine!" Key said over the phone. "No, you don't have to leave your shift early......yes....Jjong's with me......no......no, he's in jail......yes, I promise! .....Okay....love you too." 

"Yes, he's in jail......no.....no....yeah, I'm still staying with Key.......Kibum.....Kim Kibum......Mom, you never listen!.....Yes.....love you too."

Both boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Parents!" they said at the same time, laughing.  
\--------------  
"I'm gonna go shower, I'm all sweaty and gross." Key said.

"I'll shower after you." Jonghyun said, trying to not picture Key naked with water running down his perfect body. "I'll just, uh....watch some tv I guess." 

"Well, I was going to suggest that you shower with me, but if you'd rather watch television, okay....." Key said as he began to walk down the hall to his room.   
\------------  
Key had just closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the hot water cascade over him when the curtain flew open and Jonghyun had him pinned against the wall. 

Jonghyun silently cursed himself when he saw the momentary flash of fear across Key's face. "I..I'm sorry, I..."

Key brushed some hair off of Jonghyun's face and smiled. "It's okay, Jjong. It's okay." Key pulled Jonghyun's neck towards him and gingerly kissed him. 

Jonghyun smiled shyly. Key looked so perfect. "Turn around." Jonghyun said, Key doing as he was told. "Lean back a bit." Again, Key obeyed. Jonghyun took some shampoo and began to lather Key's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers, telling him how beautiful he was, and how perfect he was.

Key sighed. Nobody had ever shampooed his hair before. Jonghyun's magic fingers, were causing all kinds of sensations, and not just on his scalp! Closing his eyes, he became lost in the feeling even letting out a moan to his embarrassment. Once Jonghyun rinsed his hair, he lathered a cloth and started to scrub Key's neck and shoulders, Key closed his eyes. It felt so good to have someone taking care of him. Jonghyun then started to wash to his back and sides, taking care not to be too rough. Briefly going over his butt so as not to get either of them excited, then down the backs of his legs. "Turn." he said. Key did as he was told, letting the water rinse his backside as Jonghyun washed his chest, his hips, going over his privates quickly once again, trying not to notice Key's natural reaction, then down the fronts of his legs. "Turn". Jonghyun said, spinning Key once again to rinse off in the hot water. "There." Jonghyun said, "All done." 

Key spun them around so that Jonghyun was under the water. Inadvertently, he licked his lips as he watched the water flowing down Jonghyun's abs, and down further. "My eyes are up here, Mister." Jonghyun said laughing. Key blushed, as he began to soap up the cloth again. Key wasn't as thorough as Jonghyun was, choosing to wash his abs, then his hips, then his biceps, then his neck.   
"We're going to run out of hot water if you just keep washing pieces of me." Jonghyun said smirking. "Here, let me do it." he said grabbing the washcloth from Key and making quick work of finishing. He pulled Key close to him as he rinsed off, letting the water hit them both. Key's wet hair hung over his eyes, and his full lips were shiny and wet. "You are so damn beautiful." Jonghyun said as he leaned his neck up to claim Key's lips between his own. 

Key turned his head to allow for a closer kiss, and his hand wrapped around Jonghyun's waist pulling them closer. Jonghyun growled low in his throat, and Key felt his hardness pressed into his thigh, as his own was doing the same to Jonghyun's. Key reached down and wrapped is hand around Jonghyun's swollen member and began to stroke him. Jonghyun closed his eyes for a moment, almost not believing what was happening, then he began to stroke Key's erection. Jonghyun took Key's mouth in his and sucked and nipped Key's lower lip, then shoving his tongue deep into Key's mouth, like an animal in heat. 

Key returned the kisses with just as much if not more enthusiasm. He only slowed down, when it got too hard to breathe because of Jonghyun's hands down below. "K-Key" Jonghyun moaned, "Unghhhh, ....I.....I'm gonna....Key!" he cried out as he released into Key's hand. 

Seeing Jonghyun lose control at his touch as well as hearing him call his name was enough to trigger his own release. "Jjonggggg......ahhhhh....." he called out, collapsing onto Jonghyun's shoulders, his legs too weak to stand upright. "Oh God...." he panted, "that was.....amazing!"

Jonghyun once again took the soapy cloth and cleaned them both up before the hot water ran out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower and held his hand out for Key. Key rolled his eyes, but still took the offered hand and allowed himself to be dried off by Jonghyun. Jonghyun ran his fingers through his own hair and was ready to go, but he got yanked back down onto the toilet seat while Key dried his hair with the hair dryer. He protested at first, but the combination of warm air and Key's fingers running through his hair felt too good. Besides, Key threatened to kill him if he got sick from having wet hair and he wasn't brave enough to take that chance. Once Jonghyun's hair was done, Key started to work on his own. Jonghyun offered to help and only got an 'Are you serious' look, so he decided to go make them some hot chocolate. 

When Key stepped out of the bathroom, he found Jonghyun sitting sideways in the bed, his back leaning against the wall drinking something. He raised his eyebrows curiously. Jonghyun patted the bed next to him. Key smiled and climbed onto the bed. Jonghyun leaned over and handed Key his own cup of hot chocolate, but just as Key reached for it Jonghyun jerked it away. 

"Yah!" Key exclaimed as he glared at Jonghyun only to see him sticking his cheek out. Letting out a sigh, Key kissed Jonghyun's cheek. Grinning, Jonghyun gave him his hot chocolate. 

"You're so annoying." Key muttered as he took a sip. Jonghyun smiled. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key set his cup down and kicked Jonghyun out of the way so that he could lay down. "Whatever." he said closing his eyes. 

Jonghyun set his cup down and wrapped himself around Key in a body hug.

"Jjong, what are you doing?" Key asked

"Shhhhhh, sleepy time, night -night Bummie."

Key smiled as he scooted closer into Jonghyun's embrace. "Night Yeobo." he said yawning. 

"Night Yeobo, saranghae." Jonghyun said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, smelling Key's strawberry shampoo. His arm tightened around Key's waist as he pulling him a little closer. 

Key let himself be wrapped in Jonghyun. 'This.....this is what love must feel like.' Key thought, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. 


	22. Day 14, Only 7 More

When Jonghyun and Key arrived at school they were immediately surrounded by people asking questions about Woohyun and what had happened. The news had said that "A former student had been arrested on several charges." and had footage of Woohyun yelling at the boys as he was being put into the police car. 

Jonghyun noticed that Key's grip on his hand kept getting tighter as the crowd around them seemed to close in on them, everyone asking questions at once. Just then Minho appeared and began to break up the crowd, making it clear that Jonghyun and Key were to be left alone, at least for the time being. 

"Thanks man." Jonghyun said as he gave Minho a pat on the back. 

"No problem, you two okay?" Minho asked, his eyes looking from one boy to the other with genuine concern. 

Key nodded.

"We're good." Jonghyun answered for the both of them. "It's just....weird you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You gonna be in practice? The game's tomorrow." Minho said trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible. 

"Uh, yeah, about that...." Jonghyun hesitated, his eyes looking at his shoes. 

"Jjong," Key said quietly, "you can't miss practice because of me."

"What would've happened if I didn't skip yesterday?" Jonghyun said. "I can't take the chance!"

"Jjong." Key said firmly. "I am not your responsibility, I have to do things on my own. As much as...."

"Ahem...." Minho cleared his throat embarrassed "I....uh....I gotta go find Taemin, I'll see you guys around. Glad you're okay Key." Minho turned and quickly removed himself from the awkward situation.

"Jonghyun," Key began again. "I have to be free to find myself again. I can't lean on you every time I have a problem."

"Why not?" Jonghyun asked. "Are you saying you can't count on me?" He looked hurt. 

"No, Jjong, I'm saying that....." The bell rang interrupting Key. "Damn it!" he said. "Jjong, we'll talk later, okay? I've got to get to this class, I've missed it too many times this year already." Key grabbed his books and hurried down the hall, turning back once just in time to see Jonghyun turn the corner with two girls patting his back. "Damn it!" Key said aloud. Key took two more steps and then turned and ran back the opposite direction. 

"Kim Jonghyun!" he shouted, creating a slight echo in the almost empty hallway. Jonghyun and the two girls stopped in their tracks all three spinning around to see a very angry Key glaring at them. Key walked directly up to Jonghyun, grabbed his hair and spun him around slamming his back into the lockers. Key took advantage of Jonghyun opening his mouth to protest by pressing their mouths together and sticking his tongue into Jonghyun's mouth greedily seeking its mate so that they could swirl and dance together. 

Jonghyun dropped his books as his arms wrapped instinctively around Key's waist, pulling him closer and he couldn't help but to moan as Key's sinful tongue had moved from his mouth to his ear, then licking down his neck where he latched onto that one spot that sent shivers down his spine and made his hips want to grind into Key's. Just then Key pulled away. "I'll see you at later, okay?" he said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes. "Girls..." he acknowledged them with smirk on his face waving his hand as if shooing them away. Key headed towards his class swaying his hips seductively knowing full well that all eyes were on him. He was sure that he was going to get in trouble for being late to class. 'Totally worth it.' he thought, a smile still on his face.

'Damn!' thought Jonghyun, his face turning a nice shade of red and his skinny jeans feeling a bit too skinny in certain areas. He watched Key until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Clearing his throat, he picked up his books, nodded to the girls, and headed to his own class, albeit somewhat late.   
\-----------  
After his therapy session, Key sat in the bleachers next to Taemin watching the boys soccer practice. (Since it was the last practice before the game, it was running late.) Once again, Taemin had to explain the object of the game, and also pointed out the people that they knew on the team. Key found that soccer was similar to basketball, the only difference being the nets and the size of the playing area. That, and that this was a lot dirtier. Key noticed that Jonghyun would look into the stands every now and then, and flash his big goofy grin. Taemin waved and cheered for Minho, who seemed to thrive on the attention, causing him to play harder. 

"Key," Taemin asked quietly, "are you really okay?"

"For the most part Minnie. I'm getting there though. The therapist wants me to do more things on my own and not to depend on other people so much." Key said.

"But hyung, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" Taemin asked confused. 

"It's hard to explain, but it makes sense when she says it." Key said. "It's just that....it's just that I don't want....I mean, with Jjong, I just can't...." Key sighed, at a loss for words. 

"Hyung, I think you should do what your heart says. Quit thinking so much. GO MINHO!!!" Taemin yelled all of the sudden standing up and cheering. "Besides," Taemin said returning to their conversation, "didn't Jonghyun say he'd be with you forever?"

"Yes." Key said. 

"Then I don't see the problem." Taemin smiled.

"The therapist says that I need to learn to stand on my own instead of depending on someone else. She says that I would be a burden on him and over time, he'd grow to resent me. Also, there may be a day when I am alone and I need to know that I can handle whatever situation I'm in." Key explained. 

"So, what.....you have to break up?" Taemin said in shock and disbelief.

Key sighed. "I don't know." He pasted on a smile and returned a wave from Jonghyun. 

"Hyung, you love him, how can you even think of such a thing?" Taemin asked.

"Like she said, I'd become a burden for him. I....I can't do that Tae, I can't do that to him. I won't."

"So what are you going to do?" Taemin asked with a worried look on his face. 

"The only thing I can do. The contract is over in 7 days and he promised to walk away and leave me alone if I had no feelings for him. I only have to make it for a little while longer." Key said as he swallowed back his tears. 

Taemin put his arm around his friend. "It' doesn't seem fair. I'm so sorry Key-Umma....." Taemin said hugging his friend, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well.

Key felt like the thread that he had been clinging to, the thread that had been holding his world together, was being pulled and that soon his world would begin to unravel. This time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop it.   
\-------------  
While waiting for Jonghyun to shower, Key had some time to think. 7 days. It wasn't much time. If he was going to have to give up Jonghyun, he was going to make the most of the time they had left. He would make their last days together happy. It may be selfish on his part, but surely Jonghyun would be able to move on and find someone else. Someone who wasn't defective. Someone who wouldn't be a burden. He sniffed. If Jonghyun could be happy with someone else, and all he would have were his memories. 'God, why does this hurt so much?' he asked.

Jonghyun came out of the locker room freshly showered and put his arm around Key's shoulder, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey beautiful, how was therapy?"

"Fine." Key smiled shyly, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach thinking of what was to come. 

"You sure? You look kind of sad." Jonghyun said pulling Key's chin to look into his eyes. 

Key smiled and brushed away his hand. "I'm fine, let's go get some coffee."

Jonghyun smiled, and took Key's hand as they left the soccer field. "Did you see my goal?" Jonghyun asked. 

"You mean when you kicked the ball into the net and then started jumping up and down and screaming like an idiot? No, I didn't see it." Key said as he started walking towards the coffee shop. 

"Hey!" Jonghyun yelled as he hurried to keep up with Key.  
\------------  
Sitting at Key's table, Key with his usual and Jonghyun with a cookie and milk they sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. 

"Jjong, are you going into the coffee business with your parents?" Key asked.

Jonghyun coughed choking on his cookie. Taking a drink of milk he looked at Key confused. "Uhmmmm noooo, I'm going into music, you know that." 

"Oooohhh, yeah....I remember." Key said. 

"What about College?" Key asked. 

"What about it?" Jonghyun asked.

"I just wondered if you were planning on going." Key said taking a drink and looking out the window to avoid Jonghyun's gaze.

"Key, what's with all the questions?" Jonghyun asked setting down his cookie and taking Key's hand from across the table.

Key turned toward Jonghyun. His eyes were so big and brown. He could feel the concern in them. He smiled and patted Jonghyun's hand. "It's nothing," he said "I was just thinking."

"Okay." Jonghyun said, not quite believing him, but not wanting to push the issue either. 

"Jonghyun, let's go away for the weekend after your game." Key said.

Jonghyun nearly spit out his milk. "Excuse me?" he said, not believing what he just heard. "You want to what?"

"You heard me." Key said. "I want to spend some time together, just us."

"We don't have to go away for that." Jonghyun said. "My house is empty."

"How long are your parents going to be in Brazil?" Key asked. 

"Sometimes it's a week, sometimes 3 months or more." Jonghyun said. "Key....what's wrong, you've been acting weird since practice ended."

"I'm fine, I promise." Key lied, smiling and squeezing Jonghyun's hand. "I just need some time with you."

Jonghyun flashed his biggest smile to Key.

"What?" Key asked him. 

"It feels good to hear that." Jonghyun said. 

"What?" Key asked again. 

"That you need me." said Jonghyun. " I never thought that I'd hear those words from you."

Key smiled. 'More than you know.' he thought.


	23. Day 15, The Party

Key was especially affectionate that evening, not that Jonghyun minded, in fact, he was over the moon. Since Jonghyun had a game tomorrow, they just had an easy evening at home. They ate supper, washed the dishes, and ended up watching a movie together before going to bed early. Key had even let Jonghyun pick the movie. Once they got in bed, Key pulled Jonghyun's head closer to his and gave him the softest most sensual kiss he'd ever had. It was slow and full of love. Key snuggled into Jonghyun, his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

"Sarangae" Jonghyun said kissing the top of Key's head. 

\----------------  
The next morning at school, Key hung out by Jonghyun's locker until the bell rang. He gave him a quick kiss before heading to his class. Jonghyun smiled to himself as he bent down to collect his books so that he wouldn't be late as well. 

Minho had waited until Key was out of earshot before approaching his friend. "Hyung!" Minho called to Jonghyun at his locker. "Can we talk? It's kind of important."

"You okay?" Jonghyun asked concerned. "You can still play this afternoon right?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing like that." Minho assured him. 

Jonghyun put a hand on Minho's shoulder and looked him in the eyes; "You and Taemin....?"

Minho laughed and pushed his arm away. "We're fine." he said a bit of a blush in his cheeks.

Jonghyun shut his locker. "Ok, can it be later though? I'm already late." he said as he headed to class. 

"Uh, okay, I'll see you later then." Minho cursed himself for not being able to say what he had needed to say. Maybe after the game.   
\----------  
Taemin and Key arrived at the game just a few minutes after it had started because Key took too long deciding what to wear. Finding seats on the bleachers, they soon spotted their boyfriends out on the field. "Go Minho!" yelled Taemin as he stood up, "Fighting!"

Seeing Minho standing there not moving, facing the stands, Jonghyun turned to look in the same direction. Seeing Key he broke out into a smile. Taemin pulled Key up by his sleeve and elbowed him until he too was waving. 

If even possible, Jonghyun's smile got bigger and he waved back enthusiastically. As soon as he did, a group of girls screamed "Oppa!" And "Did you see that? He waved at me! No he didn't, he waved at me!" Followed by; " He's so hot!"

Key rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Turning, back to look, he gave them a little wave with a smirk on his face. For the time being Jonghyun was his and he was not going to tolerate some little girls thinking that they could steal Jonghyun's affections. Seeing Key the girls' faces visibly fell. Nobody could deny that Key was a true beauty. Even they knew that they couldn't compete with him. Key took pride in knowing that the handsome,athletic,talented,funny, sensitive boy out on the field was his and his alone. Just as quickly, Key began to think that with him out of the picture, Jonghyun would most likely end up with one of those fan girls. He felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it would be for the best. After all, Jonghyun deserved to be happy, and any one of those girls would be thrilled to claim him as her own. Key was lost in these negative thoughts, eyeing the girls he was trying to figure out which one Jonghyun would choose. The crowd cheered and snapped Key out of his thoughts. 'Forget it, I only have 6 more days to make memories to keep me a lifetime. He's mine for 6 days and they can go to hell.' he thought, as he joined the cheering crowd. 

Key didn't like soccer as much as basketball he decided, but he figured that was because he had too much on his mind to enjoy it fully. He stood and cheered when Taemin told him that Jonghyun was doing something good, and when Jonghyun made the final goal and was carried off of the field, he couldn't have been more pleased. He never would've thought that he would have become so attached to Jonghyun. The thought of letting him go was slowly ripping his heart out.

After the game Jonghyun ran up to Key and thrust the dirty soccer ball into his hands. Key just looked at it with wide eyes, then back at the grinning Jonghyun. "It's the game ball, I thought you might want it." Jonghyun said proudly, winking at Key. "You know, to keep the basketball company!" he said,still panting. 

Key laughed. Jonghyun started to pull Key into a bear hug but was pushed away. "Yah! Go shower, your're muddy and you smell!" Key said as he brushed himself off. 

"Yes yeobo." Jonghyun said laughing as he headed to the locker rooms. 

"Yah!" Key yelled at him, causing Jonghyun to turn around. Key took a few steps towards him, grabbing his chin and turning his head from one side to the other as if looking for something. "Ah ha!" Key said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on one of the few clean spots on Jonghyun's face. Jonghyun smiled from ear to ear and trotted off towards the locker room.

"See you soon Minnie. "Minho said as he rubbed noses with Taemin. "Promise to wait for me?"

Taemin blushed. "Yes Minnie." he said quietly looking at Minho through his eyelashes. 

Minho followed Jonghyun to showers.

Taemin looked at Key smiling his sweet smile. "You're getting a collection of those." he said pointing at the soccer ball that Key was holding. 

Looking down at it he smiled. "I guess so." he said, hugging it closer to him.  
\-----------  
Key experienced deja vu as he stood there waiting for Jonghyun. Last time however, he didn't really like the boy, this time he was going crazy waiting for him. Jonghyun and Minho soon appeared surrounded by the fan girls, each desperately hoping that she would win the heart of one of the boys. As soon as Minho saw Taemin he smiled and kissed him. Jonghyun did the same to Key. The girls sighed collectively, and scurried off to try their luck with the other players. 

Minho put his arm around Taemin. "We're going to the party, are you two going to go?" Minho asked. 

Jonghyun looked expectantly at Key. "Aish! Stop looking at me with those eyes! We'll go, are you happy now?"

Jonghyun began to bounce in place still hanging on to Key, jostling him so that he couldn't walk straight. "Jonghyun! would you settle down for crying out loud? It's just a party!" Key admonished. 

"But it's our first party as a couple!" Jonghyun said excitedly.   
\------------  
Even though people knew that Jonghyun and Key were a couple, it was quite another thing to see them in person outside of school. The star athlete with his arm draped protectively over Key's shoulder, every now and then whispering something that would make Key smile and blush, or stealing a quick kiss from him. Minho was equally protective with Taemin. Ever since Taemin had started coming to this school he had been infatuated with him. Unfortunately everyone had either picked on him for being "girly" or tried to have their way with him, but Minho would have none of that. Once he made it known that Taemin was "his" everyone left him alone. However, Minho still worried that something would happen when they were out, especially at parties, so he kept his arm around Taemin's waist. Taemin didn't mind at all, he was thrilled to be "Minho's property". Eventually Taemin had made friends of his own, but his heart belonged to Minho.

"Jjong, I saw Nichole and Amber in the kitchen, I'll be right back, Come on Tae, Amber wanted to ask you about that dance move you invented." Key let go of Jonghyun's hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the kitchen with Taemin in tow.

"Hyung, can I talk to you now?" Minho asked. 

"Sure, what's up?" Jonghyun said taking a drink of whatever was being passed around in those red cups.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more quiet." Minho said, also taking a drink. 

Minho and Jonghyun went outside of the house they were partying in, and stood by the wall. 

Minho looked nervous. He couldn't look Jonghyun in the eyes, and he kept shuffling his feet. 

"Min, what's wrong?" Jonghyun asked again watching as Minho slammed his drink. 

"Hyung, you like Key right?" Minho asked. 

Jonghyun turned to look at Minho as if he were insane. "Duh."

"Hyung, I mean.....it's just that...well...." Minho stammered.

"Minho, whatever it is would you just spit it out already, I want to get back to Key." Jonghyun said impatiently.

Minho took Jonghyun's drink and chugged it's contents.

"What the hell's wrong with you Min?" Jonghyun asked, getting more irritated with his friend. 

Minho took a deep breath. "Taemin says that Key's going to break up with you when the contract is over."

All color drained from Jonghyun's face. "W....what did you s-say?" he asked, his voice beginning to shake.

Minho put his hand on his friend's shoulder to steady him. 

"But why? What'd I do?" Jonghyun asked, his shaking legs barely able to hold him up. 

Minho put his arm around him. "It's not you hyung. It's..."

"I gotta find Key." Jonghyun said turning to go only to be stopped by Minho pulling him back. 

"You can't" Minho said. "Lemme get Minnie here, he can explain it better."

"Taemin knows too? What the hell?" Jonghyun's eyes began to shine as they held back his tears.

When Taemin made it to the garden he saw a crushed Jonghyun being comforted by his boyfriend. He took a deep breath. As soon as Jonghyun saw him, he jumped up grabbed the front of his shirt and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Minho firmly but respectfully pulled Jonghyun off of his boyfriend giving Jonghyun a warning look that caused Jonghyun to let go and take a step back. "Sorry", he said.   
\-------------  
The three boys were now seated on a small wooden table. 

"So the therapist said that Key needed to learn to be by himself and not to depend on other people or he would be a burden. He said he'd rather die than to be a burden to you, hyung." Taemin said. 

"That's bullshit!" Jonghyun yelled, pounding the table with his fist. "What the hell kind of therapist tells people crap like that?! I'm NOT letting him break up with me." Jonghyun remained firm.

"But hyung....how are you going to stop him?" asked Taemin.

"I don't know. But it took me a little over two years to convince him to go out with me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up now." Jonghyun stated with a confidence he wasn't quite feeling. "I know he loves me. He has to...does.....doesn't he?" he asked his tears beginning to fall. The emotional roller coaster was now taking it's toll and Jonghyun openly began to sob. Just the thought of losing Key pulled at his heart. 

"Of course he does!" Taemin said patting Jonghyun on the back. 

Minho patted Jonghyun's thigh. "Hyung, it'll be okay, we'll do whatever it takes."

\----------  
"There's my Jjonggie-kins!" Key said as he staggered into the garden. "I've been looking (hic) for you!"

Jonghyun hurried to wipe his tears as he stood up. "Key..." he said turning around. In a heartbeat, he could see that Key wasn't himself. "Key? Are you drunk?" he asked.

""Shhhhhhh!" Key said putting his finger over his lips and grabbing onto Jonghyun's arm for support. "Don't tell Jjonggie (giggle) I've been drink... (hic) drinking! (giggle)."

Immediately Minho grabbed Key's other arm helping him to stand. "We'll help you get him home." Minho said.

"Oh give me a (hic) hooome, where the buffalo rooooammm...(hic). Minho! It's my good friend Minho! (giggle) Minho." Key said in a moment of seriousness, "I need you to promise me that you will..." and with that Key collapsed. Sitting on the ground he looked up at Taemin. "Taemin!" he said smiling, "Lee Taemin, is my friend! (giggle) That rhymes you know!" Key's eyes got very large and he looked directly at Jonghyun. "Jjonggie! I've been looking for you! " he motioned for Jonghyun to come closer. When Jonghyun leaned forward Key "whispered" into his ear. "Did you know (hic) that my legs don't work?"

"It'll be okay, Bummie. I'll take care of you." Jonghyun said patting him on the head. He couldn't help but think his boyfriend was cute. Perhaps all this stuff from earlier was a misunderstanding. The way Key sat on the ground looking up at him with total adoration in his eyes, made his heart melt. "Min, can you help me get him to my house? I'm not sure if his Mom is due back or not, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to see him like this."

"Sure hyung. Are you sure you are okay to handle him?" Minho asked, concerned about their discussion earlier. 

Jonghyun was squatting down petting Key's head as Key continued to look lovingly into Jonghyun's eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jonghyun said smiling as he touched Key's nose with his finger making the other boy laugh. 


	24. Day 15, Late Night

"Key, would you like to go home with Jonghyun?" Minho asked. 

Key, still sitting on the ground with Jonghyun crouched in front of him looked up and nodded his head yes, flashing Minho a bright smile. "Minho!" he said suddenly, his eyes getting bigger, then "whispering" he said; " I c-cant, Jjong (hic) Jjong (hic) what if Jonghyunnie doesn't like me anymore?" and he sniffled, looking at the ground.

Jonghyun cupped Key's cheeks in his hands, wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Key.....guess what?" he asked. 

Key's looked up and he became excited. "What?"

"I happen to know that Jonghyun loves you very much." Jonghyun said ruffling Key's hair. 

"Oh Jjonggie!" Key rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to hit him. 

Minho and Jonghyun both helped Key to stand upright and walk to Jonghyun's house. On the way Jonghyun called Mrs. Kim to tell her where they would be in case she were to get home and find the house empty. He had to leave a message though, which meant that she was probably still at work. 

Key's hiccups finally left, so he decided to sing. (Much to the delight of Jonghyun and Minho, LOL) 

"Nobody knows, the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sor-row, nobody knows....Hey!" Key interrupted himself. "HEY!" he said again, louder this time. 

Minho and Jonghyun stopped. "What is it Key?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key giggled. "What?" he asked looking back and forth between the other two. Jonghyun couldn't help but to smile at the drunk Key, who he'd never seen before.  
\-------------  
Jonghyun opened the door to his house and they all stumbled inside, trying to keep Key upright. "Hey, uh...Min?" asked Jonghyun hesitantly, "could you help me get him upstairs and then I'll take over?"

"Anything, that's what friends are for." Minho said as he shifted Key to get a better grip on him. 

Key ducked down and scooted backwards out of their grip. "Wait a minute!" he said. "Wait..." he looked like he was trying hard to remember something. Minho and Jonghyun grabbed hold of Key again. "JONGHYUN!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing both Minho and Jonghyun to jump dropping Key back onto the floor.

Jonghyun bent down "Key! What's wrong baby?"

"Minho!" Key said pointing a slender finger at said man.

"Me?" Minho asked confused.

Jonghyun turned to look at his friend, and then back to Key. "Key, what about Minho?"

"Jjong! Minho's your friend!" Key said.

"Y-yeah....." Jonghyun confirmed.

Key looked confused again. "You like Minho?" he asked. 

"Y-eah....?" Jonghyun repeated.

"B-but....." Key stopped talking for a minute. Jonghyun looked up at Minho who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Key, sweetie, let's get you to bed okay?" Jonghyun asked him softly. 

Key just nodded. "I'm sorry Jjonggie."

"You're fine, don't worry about it." Jonghyun said as he helped Key back onto his feet. Minho stepped in to grab Key's other side and all three of them finally made it to Jonghyun's room. Setting him on the edge of the bed, Jonghyun turned to his friend. "Thanks again, buddy, I got it from here." clapping Minho on the shoulder.

"Uh, you sure? Looks like you're going to have your hands full for a while." Minho asked. 

"Yeah," Jonghyun said looking over his shoulder at Key who apparently had tried to take off his shirt and got tangled somehow. Jonghyun just shook his head. "C'mere sweetheart, I'll help you." Minho took his cue and left to catch up with Taemin.

Jonghyun, not without some struggling, managed to pull Key's shirt over his head. As soon as Key saw him, his eyes lit up and he broke into a huge smile. "Jjonggie!" 

"Yes, it's Jjonggie, let's get you into the shower okay?"

Key nodded and allowed Jonghyun to remove the rest of his clothing. He still managed to blush when Jonghyun removed his boxers revealing Key's erection. "Jjong...it hurts." he said shyly. 

Jonghyun brushed the hair from Key's face. "Key, there is nothing more I'd rather do than to make you feel better, but I'm not going to take advantage of you, now let's get you cleaned up." he said pulling Key into the bathroom. Turning on the water he began to realize that Key wasn't going to be able to manage the shower himself and would most likely need help. "Uhm, Key? I'm going to have to shower with you so you don't fall, okay?" Jonghyun asked tentatively.

Key nodded solemnly, the blush deepening. 

Once Jonghyun got the water temperature just right, he leaned Key on the counter as he quickly removed his own clothing. "Ok babe," he said putting his arm around Key's waist leading him into the shower with him.

"Ahhhh!!!" Key hollered, "It's wet!!!" he sputtered, flailing like a wet cat.

Jonghyun burst out laughing, to which Key only glared at him.   
\-------------  
The shower and the coffee Jonghyun made seemed to have helped Key to relax. He currently sat snuggled next to Jonghyun, who had borrowed the fuzzy blanket from his sister's bed to wrap around Key. "Jonghyun?" he asked quietly.

"Hummm? What is it babe? You need something?" Jonghyun asked looking over at Key.

Key looked up at him shyly, through his eyelashes. "Uhm...well, I just wanted to..." At that Key jumped up and ran to the bathroom, his hand over his mouth. 

Jonghyun ran after Key only to find him on his knees in front of the toilet getting sick. Jonghyun grabbed a cloth and ran it under some cool water, and then placed it on the back of Key's neck, brushing Key's hair out of his face. Key got sick three more times before he fell back catching his breath. Jonghyun rinsed the cloth and then carefully wiped Key's face and hands. "Better?" Jonghyun asked. Key nodded.

'Jjong?" Key asked, his voice quivering.

"Hmmm?" Jonghyun replied as he rinsed out the cloth for the final time and draped it over the edge of the sink. Using his own toothbrush, he helped Key brush his teeth, throwing the toothbrush in the trash when he was done. Turning, he saw Key clearly struggling with something. "Key?" he asked, "What is it? You can tell me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Key said, almost whispering.

"I know, babe," Jonghyun paused, "I know. It will be okay." Lifting Key he carried him bridal style to the bed. Tucking Key under the blankets, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight baby." Jonghyun said.

"Jjong?" Key asked. "Stay?"

Jonghyun turned around. "I don't....", he started to say, but then seeing Key's pout he changed his mind, "okay, but you have to promise to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay Jjong." Key smiled happily, snuggling in to Jonghyun as he lay next to him, and put his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Night Key, I love you." Jonghyun said as he turned out the light. Both boys fell asleep rather quickly.

\-------------

4:00 am, Key sat up and began to shake Jonghyun. "Jjong! You said that you love me?" he asked shocked, and then more certain; "You did, you said that you loved me!"

"You know I do, now lie back down." Jonghyun answered. 

"Jjong! How long have you loved me?!" Key asked. 

Not even opening his eyes Jonghyun answered, "A long time, Key, a long, long time."

"How long?!" Key demanded lightly pounding on Jonghyun's chest. 

"Ow, babe, stop that." Jonghyun said grabbing Key's hands to keep them from hitting him. "Why?"

"How many days left Jjong? How many days?" Key got up and ran out of Jonghyun's room. Jonghyun grumbled, it was cold in the bed without Key's body heat. 'Where is he going?' he wondered, his mind still a bit foggy. Jonghyun sighed and got up to find where Key had wandered off to. 

Jonghyun found Key at the computer desk downstairs desperately looking through a calendar. He looked up at Jonghyun and swallowed. "Only six." he said. "Six. Jjong, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I just don't know."

Jonghyun sighed. Walking over to Key he wrapped his arms around him. 'This is it, he's going to break up with me.' Jonghyun thought. 'This is it, it can't end this way....it can't!' "Look. Key....it's early, you're still a bit drunk, maybe we should talk after you've had some rest, okay? How about we talk later?"

"Kim Jonghyun!" Key yelled. "I am not still drunk, and I need some answers." Key said in his most authoritative voice.

"Alright, what do you want to say?" Jonghyun asked. 

"I...I have to throw up!" Key said running once again for the bathroom. 

Jonghyun walked up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed the cloth from earlier, again wetting it, and dabbing Key's face with it. "You okay?" he asked.

Key nodded before he began dry heaving. Jonghyun let him take a small sip of water. He convinced Key to go back to bed. Jonghyun sat on the bed next to his boyfriend, afraid of losing him. They had grown so close in such a short amount of time. He was sure that Key felt the same way that he did. He thought about talking to the therapist, but assumed that it would do no good. She wanted Key strong, well, he'd have to make sure that Key was strong. Strong enough to go against this crazy therapist lady. Jonghyun couldn't lie, part of him was scared as hell that he was going to lose Key. He had to block out that part of his brain, because it hurt too much to even consider that possibility. Six days. He had six days left of his contract to convince Key that they belonged together. He had to have faith in his contract. That's what started this after all. His mind reflected on the article that he had read; '21 Days to a New You! Give yourself 21 Days to either stop a habit, or to create a new one and change your life.' Well, he had decided to change his life. He had loved Key for so long, he was going to give their love one more chance, and thus, the contract was born. Jonghyun got on his knees and prayed like he had never prayed before. " Please Lord, please give me a piece of Key's heart, even just a small piece, I promise I will take care of it. I promise."

Jonghyun sent a text to Key's mother asking if they could talk.  
\--------------------------  
A/N - I don't usually do this, but here is the link in case you don't know the song Key was singing:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EJSkJlh_fg Copy and Paste to your browser.


	25. Day 16, Heart to Heart

Jonghyun and Mrs. Kim sat together in the kitchen while Key went to his room and then to shower. Jonghyun explained that he had loved Key for two years before finally convincing him to go out on a date. He even mentioned the contract, not wanting to hide anything from her, especially since he was asking for her help. She listened patiently, asking a few questions along the way. 

"I can't believe you got my Key to sign the contract in the first place! That must mean that on some level he already had begun to like you, Jonghyun. I always knew you were special to him, from the way he acted when he talked about you, and later when you started coming by. So what is this big discussion leading up to? I assume it's something big, since you waited until Key was in the shower."

"I am not sure how to say this." Jonghyun started. 

"I'll tell you what I tell my Key, just spill it so we can clean it up." She said reaching for Jonghyun's hand. 

Jonghyun took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm not sure that this therapist is the right one for Key. I understand that he needs someone, definitely someone more qualified than me, but she is telling him that he needs to not trust his friends, or anyone but himself, and while I know he needs to be strong and independant and able to take care of himself, I don't think that you should discount those who truly support you. She wants him to break up with me, and if that is honestly the best thing for Key, than of course, I will abide by the decision, but in my heart I can't believe it is, and I just don't understand how this can be good for him because....because I love him, and I know that he loves me too." Jonghyun let out another deep breath, relieved to get everything out in the open.

Mrs. Kim's eyes never left Jonghyun during his speech. Getting up, she walked over to the sink and stood there for a few minutes letting what he said go through her mind. Taking down a glass, she poured some juice and gave it to Jonghyun. She ruffled Jonghyun's hair as she sat back down. He took a drink and set the glass back on the table. She couldn't help but to notice that his hands were shaking. She reached out and took his hands in hers again. "Kim Jonghyun, I imagine it took a lot of courage for you to be here saying this and I appreciate the fact that you care so much for Key that you would do this for him." 

He nodded solemnly. 

"Although she came very highly recommended I too, have had my doubts about this particular therapist. What you said just confirmed what I had been thinking."

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows, not believing that she actually agreed with him! Jonghyun then slumped into his chair and sighed, causing Mrs. Kim to laugh. 

"What's so funny? Key asked freshly showered and dressed for the day / afternoon.

"Key, sweetheart, come sit down with me." Key hesitantly pulled out the chair beside her and sat down, his eyes looking back and forth between Jonghyun and his Mom. 

"Jonghyun, would you mind giving me some time with Key alone?" his Mom said patting the chair beside her. 

Jonghyun scrambled to get up, almost knocking the chair out from under him. He looked over at Key, who was staring at him curiously, and then he turned, bowed to Mrs. Kim, and left the kitchen.   
\------------

"Key," Mrs. Kim began, " I would like to talk to you about your therapist. 

Key squirmed in his seat. Deep inside his chest, he felt the beginnings of a panic attack. His mind began to race. If he failed this therapist, then he would have to go away again. He swallowed, and averted his eyes. 

"Key, I know it is private, and you don't have to tell me anything, but I am having some serious doubts as to whether or not this particular therapist is the right one for you."

"She's fine Mom, I'm doing everything she said!, You can ask her, I'm following the program, honest!" Key said, his eyes beginning to get wild. 

Mrs. Kim took Key into her arms. "Oh baby, I know you are, I know how hard this is for you. No one should have to have gone through what you did, and I'm so proud of you for choosing to go forward everyday."

Key was still in her arms, not moving, not sure what to think. 

"Key. I would like you to find a new therapist, one that is right for you." his mom said. "I have recently come to understand that her methods are, let's just say, a bit too radical?" 

Key got up and stood by the counter, thinking for a moment. (Like mother, like son, lol) "How.....how do you know what we talk about?" he asked. "I mean, isn't that supposed to be confidential?" he asked worriedly. 

Mrs. Kim got up and came over to her son. "Key, she didn't tell me anything. I just want you to know that you have many people that love and support you. You have family, friends, and a boyfriend who are proud to be a part of your life and will gladly," she paused, "listen to me Key, GLADLY do anything, and I do mean anything to help you. You will never, ever, ever be a burden on those who care for you."

Key started to break. Sobbing into his mother's arms, he confessed. "She said that Jonghyun would start to resent me and that any love he had felt would just fade away, and that it would be better to learn to be on my own."

"I don't give a damn what she said!" Key's mom interrupted. "Love is unconditional. Love conquers all, Love is the answer. Love makes the world go around. Those people that love you, and are lucky enough to have you love them, are your source of strength. No matter what happens in this world, with love, you will be strong. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have someone eavesdropping in the hallway just waiting to tell you how much he loves you."

Key raised his head, wiping the tears from his face. Turning his head, he saw Jonghyun step from around the corner, with a sheepish look on his face, his hands in his pockets.

Mrs. Kim smiled. I suspect you two have a lot to talk about. I'm going to bed. Perhaps we can all go out for supper? Oh, wait! Shoot! I've got a meeting later. Well, you two can go out. Goodnight baby" She said kissing Key on his head. "You okay?" Key nodded. "Goodnight sweetie." she said kissing Jonghyun on his head. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded as well. "Ok then, I'll see you two later!" 

Mrs. Kim went to her room to catch up on her sleep, leaving Key and Jonghyun standing in the kitchen awkwardly staring at each other. 

Jonghyun held his hand out to Key. "Key....would you go for a walk with me?" 

Key looked into Jonghyun's eyes, then down at his hand. He was afraid. What if...what if the therapist was right? What if Jonghyun got tired of his emotional baggage.

It hurt that Key hesitated. It meant that he didn't completely trust him yet. Jonghyun slowly lowered his hand, stuffing it back into his pocket. 

Key watched. Jonghyun looked sad. 

"Okay." Key said quietly, slowly reaching his own hand out, still shaking.

The smile that Jonghyun flashed almost blinded Key. Jonghyun grabbed Key's hand in his. "Okay?" he asked. 

"Okay." Key said softly, smiling.  
\-------------  
Hand in hand the boys went for a walk, with no particular place in mind. They passed by the places where their friends would most likely to be, not wanting to be around them right now. They walked through the park and then ran to Jonghyun's house when it began to rain. The boys took off their shoes and jackets in the entryway and headed up to Jonghyun's room. 

Jonghyun tossed Key a towel. "Here," he said, "you go ahead and shower while I throw our clothes into the dryer, they shouldn't take long." 

Key nodded, even though he had just had a shower about an hour or so ago, he was soaked through and didn't want to catch a cold. Standing under the warm water, he let himself get lost in his thoughts as the warm water cascaded over him. The soap he used smelled like Jjong, he smiled. Stepping out of the shower, he saw that Jonghyun had placed a pair of sweats, boxers, and a t-shirt on the counter for him. He changed, cuffing up the sweats so they didn't look short, and adjusted the t-shirt so that his collarbones weren't showing so much. After drying his hair, he stepped out so that Jonghyun could take his turn. He didn't expect to see Jonghyun standing there in a towel....again. He smiled shaking his head.

"What? I wasn't going to sit around in wet clothes." Jonghyun stated. 

Key nodded and stepped aside. 

"Make yourself at home Bummie, I'll be out in a minute."

Key sat on the edge of the bed thinking. Images of Jonghyun asking him on dates throughout the years blurred together, Jonghyun's face at the basketball game when he knew that he was going to score the final basket and get a kiss, Taemin telling him over and over again to give Jonghyun a chance, Minho teasing him and telling him that although somewhat goofy, Jonghyun was basically an all around good guy. Then images flashed before him of Woohyun pinning him down in the locker room, threatening him in the alley, then being enveloped in Jonghyun's protective arms, safe. His first stay at the hospital flashed through his brain, snippets of his therapy sessions, the new lady vs. the older man from before. Things began whirling around in his brain, thoughts jumping from one time period to another, not clear on what was going on when. Key began to have trouble keeping his eyes open, and before long, he had slumped over onto Jonghyun's bed and fallen asleep. Too many things to process.

Jonghyun stepped out of the shower, and got dressed. Not hearing anything from his room, he began to worry and towel dried his hair. Opening the bathroom door, he saw Key asleep on his bed with his feet still on the floor. Jonghyun smiled and shook his head. Lifting Key's legs, he swung them up onto the bed and climbed in next to Key. It had been an emotional day for Key and he decided to let him rest.   
\------------  
Jonghyun was dreaming again. This time Key was running his hands along his chest, down to his abs, his fingers skimming the waistband of his boxers. He arched his back to be closer to the other's touch. He didn't remember taking off his shirt, but dreams could be like that. His breathing began to hitch, as he imagined Key's lips placing delicate kisses down his neck, followed by licks and nips. He heard Key moaning as his tongue did whatever it was doing in his ear that made him go crazy. Jonghyun's eyes flew open. 'Oh my God!' he thought, this is real. His heartbeat began to get faster. "Key?" he asked almost breathlessly, since Key was sucking on his neck. Jonghyun turned his head to look at Key, only to have his lips captured between Key's as the other began to kiss him, with a growing intensity. 

"Shhhh" Key said as he continued to kiss Jonghyun, "Just let me...." Key continued to kiss Jonghyun's ear, his neck, over to his chest, down to his abs, all the while Jonghyun was arching his back, gasping, moaning, and trying so hard not to move. Jonghyun lifted his hips to allow Key to pull off his boxers, exposing his erection. Key slowly began to stroke Jonghyun's already hard member, paying special attention to the sensitive spot, brushing his thumb over the slit, smearing precum over the tip. Jonghyun began to thrust his hips into Key's hand. craving more, needing more. Key let go, and Jonghyun groaned at the loss of touch. It wasn't for long though, as Key leaned down and took all of him into his mouth and down his throat. He began a steady rhythm of sucking with his tongue alternating between wet fat licks along the shaft and the more precise swirls along the slit and around the head. His other hand lightly squeezed Jonghyun's balls, driving him just about over the edge. 

"I'm close....Ungh....Key..." Jonghyun panted, warning the other. 

Key stopped and let Jonghyun's breathing return to normal, before he started again. 

"Key," Jonghyun said, "I want you so bad, I love you baby, please....please let me.....Ahhhhh!" Jonghyun's eyes rolled back, his back thrown into a hard arch, gasping again as Key took him completely down his throat once again. 

Giving Jonghyun a few final strokes, Key sat back on his knees and pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Jonghyun sat up hugging Key around the waist, and then flipped them around so that he was on top of Key. Jonghyun tugged off Key's sweats and boxers, adding them to the pile of clothing on the floor. Key looked a little nervous being completely exposed. Jonghyun leaned forward, his weight on his elbows, as one hand brushed some loose strands of hair from Key's face. He bent down and kissed Key's forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. Key smiled, his cheeks a light shade of pink. 

"Key, you are so beautiful." Jonghyun said earnestly looking deep into Key's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I....I love you too Jjong." Key said.

Jonghyun leaned down and pressed their lips together, his tongue seeking entrance, and once finding it bursting forth to dance with Key's tongue, as if they were long lost lovers reuniting. Their tongues played, explored, caressed each others', finally settling into a pattern. Breaking apart to breathe, both boys' lips were swollen, their eyes filled with lust, and their cheeks flushed. Jonghyun nibbled at Key's ear, licking the outer shell, his hot breath sending shivers down Key's spine. Jonghyun's teeth gently pulled at his earlobe, then he began to lick and nibble down his neck, to his collarbone, to the sensitive spot just below them. Key started to squirm with need. His hips began thrusting on their own, as Jonghyun's mouth continued its journey down Key's torso. Jonghyun licked and sucked at Key's hip bones, making him arch upwards, his legs quivering.

Jonghyun settled down between Key's thighs nibbling and stroking them as one of his hands found it's way to Key's aching member, and began to stroke him firmly. Key jumped as he felt something wet in his entrance. Realizing it was Jonghyun's tongue, he began to squirm and thrash, it felt so naughty, but so good at the same time. Jonghyun's tongue wiggled around and began to push in and out just enough to tease him.

"Jjong..." Key gasped. "Please... Oh God....."

Jonghyun sat up and reached for the lube that he had in his nightstand. Putting a generous amount on his fingers, he circled Key's entrance and slowly inserted his first finger. Key gasped at the feeling and clinched. 

"Relax, Key...." Jonghyun said leaning forward to take Key into his mouth. 

"Unghhh..." Key panted, his breath coming in spurts. Slowly, he was able to relax and focus on what Jonghyun's magical tongue was doing to him. 

Once Key had relaxed, Jonghyun pushed in the second finger. It went easier than the first, and he slowly began to be able to move them around, all the while murmuring sweet nothings to Key. When Key started to cant his hips to mimic Jonghyun's finger thrusts, he inserted the third finger. 

"Anghhhh!" Key cried out. "Jjong!" he panted.

Jonghyun stopped moving his fingers. Leaning up on one elbow, he looked at Key. "Babe, you want me to stop? It's okay, we don't have to..."

Key reached up and pulled Jonghyun's head down so that they could kiss properly. Their foreheads touching, Key looked up at Jonghyun. He could see the love behind those brown puppy dog eyes. "Jjong....I want this. I want you."

Jonghyun kissed Key and his fingers found their way back inside of Key, thrusting, exploring, searching...."OHMYGODYESTHAT'SITJJONGRIGHTTHERE!!" Key cried out in ecstasy. 

Jonghyun pulled his fingers out, and put some lube on his throbbing length. Placing himself between Key's milky white thighs, Jonghyun began to push into Key, until he was fully seated. Key was gasping for air. It took all of his willpower to hold still and let Key get used to his girth. After what seemed likes hours, Key gave the signal for him to move. He pulled back just a tiny bit, then pushed in again, then a little bit more, then some more, until he was thrusting into Key as if he would die without it. "Fuck!", he cursed, "Key, you are so damn tight, I love you so much....Unghhh." Shifting to get a better angle, he hit Key's prostate dead on again, and was able to keep hitting it until with a guttural cry Key released ropes of cum across their chests.

Key turned his bedroom eyes onto Jonghyun, "Jjong....fuck me." 

Hearing Key talking dirty spurred him on, soon his own eyes were rolling back into his head and with a final thrust, he shot his load inside of Key, crying out his name. Before collapsing, Jonghyun reached down and cleaned them off as best he could with his t-shirt. Laying his head on Key's chest, he listened to Key's heartbeat and breathing. "I love you Kim Kibum, and I always will." Jonghyun said as he began to fall asleep. 

Key absentmindedly played with Jonghyun's hair. "I love you too, Kim Jonghyun." he said to the now sleeping man on his chest. He continued to play with Jonghyun's hair, smiling. Being careful not to disturb him, he reached for his phone and texted Taemin. 

"5 Days. I only have 5 days! What am I going to do?" 

"Do you like him?" asked Taemin.

"Duh!" Key typed back.

"Do you love him?" Taemin persisted.

Key looked down at the sleeping man snuggled next to him. "Yes." he replied. "Very much."

"Then I think you know what you need to do." Taemin answered with a wisdom beyond his years. "Goodnight Key-umma!"


	26. Day 17, The Day After

What the hell kind of answer was that? He should've known that Taemin wouldn't be much help. Quietly Key got out of bed and dressed. Key leaned down placing a light kiss on Jonghyun's cheek. Jonghyun smiled, still asleep, to which Key just shook his head. "Idiot" he said affectionately. Scribbling a quick note: "Jjong, last night was amazing, I'll see you at school, <3". He placed it on Jonghyun's cell phone and headed back to his house. 

\-------------

Key waited by the gate scraping some mud off of his shoes with a stick when he got a text."

"Key, I can't make it to school today, I'll explain later. ~Jjong"

Key read the message. Pouting, he put his phone back in his pocket. "Ding" Another text. Sighing he pulled out his phone again, this time a big smile spread across his face as he read the message. 

"I thought last night was amazing as well. <3 Jjong"

With a skip in his step, Key made it to school on time. Everyone was talking about the party. Apparently, after drinking too much, Key had a dance off with some of the cheerleaders and he won! Many students that he didn't know, or did know but had never spoken to, were coming up to him and congratulating him, or inviting him to other events. He just smiled and nodded, every once in a while thanking them. Sighing with relief as he finally broke through the crowd and made it to his locker, he slumped down and just took a moment to collect his thoughts while under the pretense of organizing the bottom of his locker. Soon two sets of shoes appeared in his circle of vision. One pair he recognized as the sneakers he'd bought for Taemin on his birthday, which meant that the other must belong to Minho. 

"Minho. Taemin," Key addressed them as he stood up. "I will have no mention of the party."

"But...." Tamin started to say only to be silenced by the icy glare emanating from his hyung. 

"So.... you don't want to see the photos?" Minho smirked waving his cell phone in front of his face. 

"Give me that!" Key screeched as he made a grab for the phone only to have Minho hold it above his head out of reach. 

"No, no really, if you don't want to see them, I totally respect your decision." Minho said taunting Key further.

"Choi Minho, if you do not give me that phone you will regret it." Key said as he stood there with one hand stretched out and the other on his hip.

"Minnie, just give it to him, please?" Taemin said using his cutest Aigoo on Minho. 

"Ok, for you baby." Minho said to Taemin, then turning to Key he said: "Just so you know, those photos are already all around the school."

Key grabbed Minho's phone and started flipping through photo after photo of the party. His eyes flew open as he saw himself drinking, dancing, flirting, drinking some more, dancing, photos of him "out-dancing" the cheerleaders, photos of people congratulating him, kissing him, pictures of him with people he barely knew giving the "V" sign, people hugging him, a photo of Amber giving him a high-five, another photo of someone hugging him, a photo of.....Key turned white and dropped the phone, gasping for air, and shaking.

"Yah! That's MY phone Key!" Minho said as he bent to retrieve it. 

"Key-umma, what's wrong?" Taemin asked putting his hands on Key's shoulders. "Are you ok hyung? What happened?"

"Key?" Minho asked, noticing that Key was having trouble breathing and shaking.

"Minnie, he needs to get to the nurse, take him there and I'll call Jonghyun?"

The school nurse determined that Key was having a panic attack and called his mother to come and pick him up. Meanwhile, Minho had dialed Jonghyun's number to tell him what had happened. 

"Yamaseo" came Jonghyun's voice on the other end. 

"Hey hyung, are you sick today? Minho asked.

"Aniyo, my parents came home, and I took the day off to visit with them, I'm going to introduce them to Key after school, and dance practice." Jonghyun said.

Minho could hear the smile in his hyung's voice, and sighed. "Hyung, I hate to ruin your day, but something happened at school just now that you should know about."

"Is it Key? Is he okay?" Jonghyun said in a panic. 

Minho explained what had happened. 

"HE WHAT?!!" Jonghyun screamed into the phone. "Damn it!"

"His Umma is coming to get him hyung, he's with the nurse right now." Minho said in an effort to calm Jonghyun down. 

"Tell me what happened!" Jonghyun demanded.

"Hyung, I told you, he was looking through the party photos that got sent around and all of the sudden he started shaking and couldn't breathe, so Taemin took him to the nurse, but I think his mom is coming to get him and take him home."

"I gotta go, thanks Min." Jonghyun said as he disconnected their call.

Jonghyun immediately navigated to the group message that contained all the party photos. He had glanced at the photos when they were first sent to him, giving them just an obligatory "look through" and didn't remember seeing anything out of the ordinary....just the usual: people drinking, hugging, dancing, kissing, more drinking,etc. Scanning through them this time he still didn't see anything out of the ordinary for a party. What in the heck would've caused Key to freak out? One by one he started going through the photos again, this time more slowly, scouring each one looking for the tiniest detail that would explain Key's behaviour. "Oh my God!" he cried out dropping his phone. Picking it up he ran out of the house apologizing to his somewhat startled parents and promising them that he'd be back as soon as possible.   
\-----------  
Jonghun ran all the way to Key's house and began to pound on the door. 

Key's mom opened the door to see Jonghyun doubled over trying to catch his breath. 

"Jong, please come in, Key's ok, I've given him a mild sedative and he's asleep. I'm hoping you can tell me what happened, Key was so distraught that I couldn't make any sense of what he was saying, he just kept sobbing and saying your name. At first, and I do apologize, but at first I thought you had done something to my Key, but he insisted that that wasn't the case."

Jonghyun had followed Mrs. Kim into the house and into the kitchen where, while still talking, she got out two glasses and poured them each some juice and got out a plate of cookies. 

"Jonghyun, do you know what happened?"

Jonghyun went pale and he nodded. 

"Jonghyun, are you okay?" Mrs. Kim said standing up and placing her wrist on his forehead. What happened at this party?"

Jonghyun's eyes got even bigger and he looked up at her surprised. 

Mrs. Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, I knew about the party, and I appreciate you looking after our Key. I'm just unclear how things went from having a good time to having a panic attack. Something had to happen today at school and I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm so sorry." Jonghyun said dropping his gaze to the uneaten cookie in front of him. "I wasn't in school today. I should have been. If I'd only been there then...."

"Jonghyun, don't think that way. You aren't responsible for Key, while you may be his boyfriend, you aren't his keeper, and he wouldn't want that."

"It's just that my parents....my parents came back today, and I skipped school so..."

"Jong, sweetie, you did the right thing, please don't worry." she paused. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Woohyun's out of jail." Jong said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I should've....I..."

"What?!" Mrs. Kim asked almost spilling her drink. "What makes you think that he....." She stopped talking when Jonghyun slid his open cell phone across the table to her. 

Mrs. Kim picked up the phone to look at the photo that was displayed on the screen. Her hands began shaking as she saw a picture Woohyun, his arms around Key holding him in a back hug while kissing him on the cheek...his eyes glaring at the camera, while Key was just standing there innocently staring at the camera smiling holding his fingers in a "V" sign, looking so very happy. The only saving grace was that it was clear that Key had no idea who had come up behind him and kissed him, as their were many, many photos of him being kissed or hugged after his impromptu cheering contest. "Oh my dear God." she said. "How did this even happen? He was supposed to be behind bars until his trial!" Setting the phone down, Mrs. Kim left the table to make some phone calls. 

Jonghyun couldn't remain seated any longer, and went to Key's room. 

Key was sleeping peacefully, thanks to the medication, and Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took Key's hand in his. "I'm so sorry Key, I'm so sorry."

"Jjong...." Key murmured, still mostly asleep. "Jjong...."

"I'm here baby, I'm right here." Jonghyun said. "It's okay, I'm here now."  
\------------  
Jonghyun called his parents. "Yes.....I know you just got home......I know......I can't leave, it's an emergency.......Yes,I'm staying the night..... yes....yes, I know that Mother.....ok....I love you too." Jonghyun hung up just as Mrs. Kim walked in to check on Key. 

"Key?" She asked her son. "Key, are you okay honey?"

"Umma.....Jjong....he....." Key said still mostly asleep.

"He's here, Jong's here." his mom reassured him. Key sighed and seemed to calm down. 

"Mrs. Kim....I mean, Mom.....Is it.....is it ok if ..." Jonghyun stumbled on his words. 

Ruffling his hair she smiled. "Of course you can stay the night, our house is your house. Just let me know if something happens. Okay?" 

Jonghyun nodded, his cheeks turning pink. 

Jonghyun showered and climbed into bed with Key, careful not to disturb him. Jonghyun propped himself up on his elbow looking at the beautiful boy next to him. Absentmindedly he brushed some hair off of Key's face, causing Key to slightly turn towards his touch, a soft smile on his face. 

"Jjong?" he asked, his voice sounding far away. 

"Shhhhh, it's okay babe, I'm here." Jonghyun said placing a kiss on Key's cheek. The same cheek that that bastard Woohyun kissed in the photo. Jonghyun placed another kiss on the same spot. "I love you Key." he whispered. 

"I know." Key said, his speech a bit slurred, but still able to smile smugly. "Jjonggie?" Key asked.

"What is it babe?" Jonghyun asked. "Key?" Jonghyun asked. There was no answer. Jonghyun smiled and snuggled closer to Key placing his head on Key's chest. "Goodnight Key." Jonghyun mumbled as he began to fall asleep listening to Key's deep even breathing. 

Something woke Jonghyun from his sleep. He swore he had heard something. He lay there, his eyes straining to see anything in the dark room, his ears listening for anything out of the ordinary. Turning on the bedside lamp he looked at Key, then looked around the room. Everything seemed fine, so he turned off the lamp and once again snuggled next to Key. 

The next morning, both boys awoke to the sound of Key's mother screaming.

Falling out of bed and tripping over each other and the blanket in a hurry to get to her, they just managed to untangle themselves and stand up when she ran into their room. 

"Key, Jonghyun are you boys alright?! Oh thank God!" She said hugging them so tightly against her that they couldn't breathe. "Jonghyun call your parents right this second! Are you sure you two are okay?"

Staring at each other with confused looks on their faces they looked towards Key's mom for answers. 

"Umma, what's wrong?" Key asked reaching for Jonghyun's hand. 

"I have 19 missed calls, 25 texts, and 5 emails." Jonghyun said looking at his phone as he dialed his parents. "Mom, yes....I'm fine....I promise.....what's going on?" Key's mom held up a photo with some writing on it. Jonghyun lowered his phone. "Mom, I'll call you back....yes, I promise....yes....I know...just give me a minute." Hanging up, Jonghyun took the paper from Mrs, Kim. Key just stood there in shock, his Mom wrapping him in her arms, soothing him. 

"This is us," Jonghyun said looking at a picture of them sleeping together, "from last night." In the photo Jonghyun's face had an "X" over it. Where did it come from?" he asked. 

"Honey, read the message." Mrs. Kim prompted, taking the photo and turning it over to show Jonghyun the message.

"I warned that little cocksucker whore of mine that he was my property until I was done with him, and here I come to have a little fun and I find him in bed with your grubby hands all over him, you will pay."

"Oh my God!" Jonghyun said. "The noise I heard last night must have been him!"

"Mom, I thought he was in jail?" Key asked, "I don't understand." 

"The police are on their way here, Jonghyun, you should get dressed and then invite your parents over here."

Jonghyun and Key went to their room still stunned.

"Key?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key looked at him. "Jjong?"

Jonghyun took Key into his arms and hugged him tightly. 


	27. Day 17 & 18, Decisions

The two families sat in the living room listening to the policeman's statement.

"Apparently, Woohyun was bailed out by his sister, Dr. Park, Key's therapist, who mortgaged her practice to raise the funds needed. It seems that she was trying to get Key to disconnect from all his friends and family so that Key would be in a vulnerable state and easier to control."

Key's mom gasped in shock wrapping her arms around her son apologizing. "I'm so sorry Key, I'm so, so sorry."  
Key just looked stunned. 

The police went on to say that Jonghyun was in danger as he seemed to be the primary target of Woohyun's hatred. 

Jonghyun's mom spoke up; "It's a bit earlier than we had planned, but we had been talking about moving to the United States anyway to open our coffee franchises. So we can just wait four more days until school's out and then move." Jonghyun's father agreed.

"What?!" Demanded Jonghyun, "When was this decided? This is the first I heard of it."

"Shhhh, Jong, it's for the best sweetie." his mom said trying to calm him down. 

"We have an all points bulletin out for his sister and him, we will increase our security in your neighborhood, as well as the school." The officer continued. "Make sure you take extra precautions, lock your doors and windows, don't be anywhere alone, and of course, if you see either of them, don't confront them, call us immediately."

"Yes Sir, thank you." said both of the moms.

"Jonghyun, come home with us, we have a lot to do if we're going to the US so soon."

"I'm not going!" Jonghyun yelled grabbing Key's hand in his. 

Key let go of Jonghyun's hand. "Jjong, you'd better go with her, we can talk later."

"KEY!" Jonghyun looked at him with large questioning eyes. "I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever, I don't care what...."

Key cut him off by placing the palm of his hand on Jonghyun's cheek. "Shhhh, Jjong, Go home for now. Things will work out the way they need to."

"But..." Jonghyun started to argue.

"Jonghyun, let's go." his mother said again. Jonghyun hung his head and followed her out, only stopping once to glance back at Key.

Key flashed him a smile. It wasn't a true smile, as it had a hint of sadness, but Jonghyun knew it was supposed to be reassuring, so he accepted it and smiled back.   
\------------  
Key immediately went to his room and called Taemin. "Tae, can you come over? I really need to talk." 

Meanwhile at Jonghyun's house, he was on the phone with Minho; "Hey Min, can you come over?"  
\------------

Taemin and Key sat cross legged on Key's bed. Key was holding the basketball in his lap and Taemin was picking at the fringe on one of Key's pillows. 

"Are you sure about his Key-umma?" Taemin asked quietly. 

Key nodded. "It's the only way I can protect Jonghyun." 

"But Jonggie-appa loves you!" Taemin insisted.

"I love him too." Key said. "Very much. I can't let him risk his life for my mistakes."

"But umma, the police will catch them! They'll be sent away to a big jail, then you two can be together!" Taemin persisted. 

"It won't work, Tae." Key said sadly. "It's just too much to dump on him. I have to be strong and do this for him."  
Key said, his eyes tearing.

"Hyuuuung!" Taemin said crawling closer and putting his arms around Key. "I think it's a mistake, hyung, please?"

"Taemin, after today, there are only four more days of the contract. I will continue as I had promised, and then when it's done, he will have to honor his part and leave me."

"Umma....it's not right!" Taemin said raising his voice, tears coming down his cheeks. "Please!"

"Minnie, I need you to be with me on this. I will need you to back me up, and maybe cover for me. Please Minnie, I've thought about this and it's really for the best."

Taemin nodded.

Key gave him a big hug. "Thanks Minnie. Hey...let's give each other facials!"

"Okay." Taemin said, "But this time I get the panda mask!"

"Key rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay."  
\-----------

Jonghyun and Minho sat on the floor playing a video game. 

"So....what's up?" Minho asked.

"My parents want to move to the United States." Jonghyun said with no emotion in his voice.

Minho dropped his controller, allowing Jonghyun to score.

"Ha!" Jonghyun said, then looking at Minho's shocked expression, he sighed and turned off the console. "Apparently, they were thinking of moving there anyway for the coffee franchises, but now with this whole 'Woohyun' thing, they want to move as soon as school is over."

"Hyung...." Minho said.

"I know, crazy right? I'm NOT going. I won't." Jonghyun said firmly.

"But hyung....your family...." Minho said. 

"I don't care. Key needs me. I need him. I'm not giving up." Jonghyun said. 

"I hope so for your sake." Minho said. "Turn this thing back on, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You wish!" Jonghyun said as he restarted the video game.  
\-------------

The next morning Jonghyun and Minho arrived at Key's house to walk the other two to school. Upon seeing Minho, Taemin skipped happily and all but jumped onto Minho, who spun him around a few times before letting him down and kissing him. "Morning Minnie." Minho said, smiling at the younger.

"Morning Minnie." Taemin said blushing. 

Minho reached for Taemin's hand and they lead the way down the path. 

Key looked shyly at Jonghyun. "Jjong." he said. Then Key took a few steps forward and placed a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek. "Morning handsome."

Jonghyun blushed, "Morning yourself, gorgeous." he said as he grabbed Key's hand in his and began skip-stepping to school. 

Key swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Get a hold of yourself Kibum.' thought to himself. 'Give us these last four days to cherish and look back on.' A tear slipped out of Key's eye, and he hurried to wipe it away before Jonghyun saw it. 

"You okay? You seem quiet?" Jonghyun asked. "I mean, normally you'd be complaining about my walking to fast, or the fact that your hair didn't do what you wanted it to do."

"What?!" Key stopped and looked at his reflection in his cell phone. Key started to adjust random strands of hair that he deemed 'out of place.'

"Oh God, Bummie....I was kidding! Now we're gonna be late! Minho and Taemin are already there!"

Just as they started walking again a police officer approached them. "You two shouldn't be hanging around here, isn't school about to start?" 

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." They said as they bowed in unison, running the rest of the way to school.   
\---------------  
Jonghyun followed Key to his locker as always, and soon Minho and Taemin joined them. Several curious students also surrounded the four hoping for any information or gossip. 

Jonghyun's fan girls even dared to approach him, perhaps thinking that now they had a chance with him since Key was 'according to the party photos'--taken by Woohyun. Key was NOT going to put up with this. Although it killed him to think that in four days one of these girls (if not more) would be begging to "comfort" Jonghyun and he probably would let them, but for right now, right this very moment Jonghyun was his, and he'd be damned if he gave Jonghyun up one second before he had to. Key took a step towards Jonghyun and looped his arms around his neck, bending his neck slightly so that their lips met in a soft kiss. Jonghyun dropped his backpack and wrapped his arms around Key's waist pulling them closer as he deepened the kiss. Getting the hint, the girls left, leaving only Taemin and Minho, who exchanged worried glances at each other. 

"C'mon Minnie, I'll walk you to class." Minho said as he draped his arm around Taemin's shoulder and led him down the hall. 

Slowly Jonghyun pulled away from Key with a big smile on his face. 

'That's exactly how I want to remember you.' Key thought, 'My Jjong.' Key cleared his throat. "I gotta get to class, see you at lunch?"

"I can't today, I've gotta make up a test I missed yesterday, I can walk you to dance class?" Jonghyun said.

"Ok, Jjong." Key said. 'I love you.' he thought as he watched Jonghyun walk away from him. "That's once." Key said to himself with a lump in his throat. 


	28. Day 18, Breaking News

Key waited by Jonghyun's locker after school for the other boy to show up. Looking up and down the halls as they began to empty, he started to get a bit nervous. He checked his cell phone. Nothing. "Kim Jonghyun where the hell are you!" Key yelled at his cell phone, looking up when he heard a familiar laugh. 

"Impatient princess?" Jonghyun asked him, teasing the other. 

"For your information, Jonghyun, today's my solo time in the studio and I didn't want to be late." Key said haughtily as he turned and walked towards the exit with Jonghyun hurrying after him. 

"So....you weren't anxious to see me?" Jonghyun called after him, smirking.

Key "huffed" ignoring Jonghyun as he began to walk faster. 

"Key! Wait up!" Jonghyun called as he ran after him. 

Once outside the school, Jonghyun grabbed Key's hand and matched his pace to Key's. "What are you working on?" he asked. 

"What? Oh! I've been working on a solo to see if I can be promoted, but it's just not coming together." he answered.

"I can't believe that, you're the best dancer I've ever seen!" Jonghyun said full of sincerity. 

"Thanks, but I've missed a lot of classes, and there is just something about this dance that I just can't seem to get right." Key said rather frustrated. 

\--------------

In no time at all they arrived at the studio. Jonghyun took a seat and waited for Key to change and begin. Other than the instructor, they were the only two in the studio. 

Soon Key emerged from the dressing room wearing shorts, a tank top, and an adorable pink headband to keep his bangs out of his face. Jonghyun watched as he began to warm up. Key looked briefly in Jonghyun's direction before standing and bowing to his instructor as she approached the dance floor.   
After a few words between them, she left and Key was once again alone. Again Key glanced in Jonghyun's direction. Jonghyun smiled and waved, making finger hearts. Key rolled his eyes.

Key stood completely still in the center of the floor. Soon he was moving and gliding with the music, his back arching, his hips thrusting, he was spinning, his arms were a blur as he became lost in his in world. 

Jonghyun tuned out the music and watched Key's moves. Although his moves did go along with the music, Jonghyun couldn't help but think that a different type of music would help accentuate Key's abilities much better. But did he dare say anything? He didn't want to make Key mad, and he really knew nothing about dancing. Still.....it bothered him. He told himself it was the artist in him, but he wanted everyone to be able to see Key shine, like he did. Bracing himself for Key's wrath, he walked down the rows of seats and stood on the edge of the shiny wooden floor, clearing his throat. 

After a series of spins, Key came to a stop a few feet from Jonghyun. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you need the bathroom?" 

Jonghyun chuckled. "No, I just had a....well...I know it's stupid because I don't really know anything, but I kinda wondered if maybe....well..." he paused thinking that he shouldn't have said anything. He stood scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"Spill it." Key said. 

Jonghyun smiled. "Look, you are the most amazing dancer ever, really, but I was wondering, and remember I don't know anything about it, but it seems to me that the music is holding you back."  
Jonghyun let out a deep breath, and continued to look down at the floor, only stealing glances at Key through his bangs. 

Key was stunned. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of this before!?' Key looked at Jonghyun who seemed to be focused on his sneakers. "That's it!" Key yelled causing Jonghyun to jump. "But what can I do, the final is in two days?"

"I could help with the music. I mean, if you wanted." Jonghyun said shyly. 

Key rolled his eyes, Jonghyun was amazing at music but never seemed to think he was good enough. "Of course I want your help! What were you thinking for this part?" Key asked as he effortlessly executed a series of movements, leaving Jonghyun with his mouth agape.

'I think you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life and I want nothing more right now than to make love to you.' is what he thought....what he SAID was "Wow!" Causing Key to roll his eyes yet again.

They spent the rest of the lesson with Key performing random pieces of dance while Jonghyun watched and scribbled in his notebook. It was nearly 8:00 pm when the instructor finally kicked them out, promising that they could return tomorrow after her elementary class. Both boys were excited talking about the new routine that Jonghyun insisted would "blow everyone away." 

Key was half walking, half doing dance steps until they reached the spot where they had to go separate directions. Both boys just stood there awkwardly, neither one wanting the day to end. 

"You should probably get going, your Mom might be home." Jonghyun said after clearing his throat. 

"Yeah. I mean, she's not, but I probably should, it's getting dark and ...." All of the sudden Key realized that he was going to be alone in the house with Woohyun still "out there". 

"So, you're going home alone?" Jonghyun asked? That's not going to happen, come home with me." And with that, he pulled Key along with him towards his house. 

"B-but your parents?" Key asked. 

"What about them?" Jonghyun stopped. 

"They don't like me." Key 

"Look, it's true that you all didn't meet in the best circumstances, but they are fine with you now." Jonghyun insisted. 

"If you say so." Key said, hesitantly going along with Jonghyun. 

\------------

"Mom! We're home!" Jonghyun bellowed as soon as he entered his house. The boys removed their shoes and went into the main room. 

"Jonghyun, I've asked that you be home before dark what with this Woo-person on the loose, and..." she paused seeing the other boy standing slightly behind her son. "Key." she said. 

Key bowed, "Hello Mrs. Kim."

"Well I didn't know you had company, supper is on the table, Key you are more than welcome to stay."

Key bowed again. "Thank you Mrs. Kim." 

Jonghyun's Mom went back to her drama leaving the boys to help themselves to supper. 

\--------------

After supper the boys went to Jonghyun's room. Key lay on the bed while Jonghyun began to put his notes into the computer so that music sheets could be made. Pretty soon Key's eyes began to droop. Jonghyun covered him with a blanket and sent a text to Key's Mom telling her that Key was spending the night. Jonghyun worked until the early hours of the morning putting final touches on the music, he'd even come up with lyrics resulting in what he considered the perfect song for Key; Born To Shine. Satisfied with his work, he turned off the light, slipped out of his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with Key. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key's back, so that he was the big spoon and Key was the little spoon. Sighing, he let himself relax and be carried away to another world.  
\-----------  
Jonghyun was laying on the beach and Key was kissing his face, but when he opened his eyes Key wasn't there. He could hear Key calling his name, but his voice was far away, almost as if he wasn't real. "Key!" he screamed, but in reality it was just above a whisper. He felt a heavy weight on his chest. He was being held down so that he couldn't go look for him. He began to push whatever was on his chest away. "Key!" he said again. 

Key was laying on top of Jonghyun looking at his face. "Yeobo, I'm right here." he said poking Jonghyun's cheek with his finger.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the younger pinning him to his chest. He wanted this feeling to last forever. Key kept kissing his cheeks, his lips, and he felt something wet. Was Key crying? He struggled to make sense his thoughts, suddenly becoming wide awake when he realized that Key was indeed talking to him, and by the looks of things, he had been crying. He sat up immediately pulling Key into his arms. "Key, babe....what's wrong?" he asked. 

"It's beautiful." Key said as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. 

"What is?" Jonghyun asked wiping away the tears, still confused, not sure what was and wasn't real yet. 

"The song dumb-ass!" Key said elbowing Jonghyun's ribs. 

"Yah!" Jonghyun said, "I could think of better ways to show your appreciation!"

"I didn't say the song was that good." Key said mischievously.

"Hey!" Jonghyun exclaimed as he tightened his hold on Key and wrestled them around so that Jonghyun was hovering above Key, their lips only inches apart. Jonghyun had a lusty gleam in his eye that made Key tremble. Key could clearly feel that Jonghyun was aroused, as he had only worn boxers to bed, making it even harder (no pun intended, LOL) to ignore.

"Uhm...Jjong? Y-your parents.....they're...." Key stuttered. 

Jonghyun leaned down and they shared a gentle kiss. Jonghyun pulling back before it became dangerous. Key was left breathless, and blushing. Jonghyun smiled and got up to go to the bathroom.

\---------------  
Both boys sat at the table eating breakfast with Jonghyun's family, when the morning programs were interrupted. 

We interrupt this program with Breaking News: It seems that Nam Woohyun; who had recently been in jail for assault and possible rape only to be bailed out by his sister, formerly Dr. Park; who had been accused of practicing with malicious intent, have both been in an accident this morning. The duo were caught on surveillance cameras setting fire to a popular dance studio, the owners have been contacted and have no comment at this time. When the police arrived, the brother and sister tried to escape capture by leading them on a car chase through downtown Seoul. After losing control of their vehicle, both occupants were ejected from the vehicle. Nam Woohyun did not survive the accident and his sister is in critical care under guard at a local hospital. We now return you to your program, stay tuned for more details on the hour.

For what seemed like ages, no one at the table dared to move, or even breathe. The silence was broken by Key's phone, and all of the sudden everyone was talking at once.

Key stepped away from the table long enough to tell his mom that yes, he was fine, yes he heard the news, and yes, he knows that she loves him, yes I'll tell Jonghyun that she loves him too.

"This is fantastic!" Jonghyun said. Neither Key, nor his parents shared his enthusiasm. Death, no matter whose, was not funny. Realizing how he must look, he hurried to clarify himself. "I just meant that now we don't have to move!" He smiled. 

"Jonghyun, we were always planning on moving, this whole business just sped things up." his mom said patting him on the shoulder. 

"What?!" Jonghyun said almost knocking the chair out from under him as he stood up. "This isn't fair! I'm not going." 

"Jjong." Key said softly. "Will you walk me home?"

Jonghyun stood there with his mouth open, ready to argue with his parents, but he couldn't refuse his boyfriend's request. Especially when he looked so adorable. 

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, and for breakfast." Key said as he bowed to Jonghyun's family. 

"You're welcome Key." Jonghyun's mom said. For a moment she and Key shared a look that they both understood. They both knew that soon he would be out of their lives. "Take care." she said. He bowed again and caught up with Jonghyun who had already begun to put on his shoes. 

\----------------  
Once they were out of the house Jonghyun scolded Key. "What's wrong with you? You act like you want me to move away." Jonghyun said. 

"That's not it hyung." Key said taking Jonghyun's hand in his. Key liked the fact that that was all it took to make the elder smile. God how he was going to miss that goofy smile, but it was better for Jonghyun to go with his family instead of being stuck with him and his emotional baggage. Even though Dr. Park was "crazy" according to his mom, he thought that a lot of her ideas made sense. He didn't ever want Jonghyun to grow to resent him. He needed to be strong on his own without dragging anyone down with him. He owed Jonghyun that much, it was the only thing he could give him....his freedom. Jonghyun interlaced their fingers and began to hum as they walked along. Key look down at their hands. His heart ached. Oh how he would miss this feeling of being connected to Jjong.

Jonghyun stopped. "Hey. What's going to happen with your dance?" he asked. 

"I don't know." Key said. 

Soon they arrived at Key's house and his mom was waiting outside to give them both hugs. "Oh thank God you two are both safe, Jonghyun, if you hadn't have sent me that text last night I would've been beside myself! Thank goodness my Key has a nice young man such as yourself. Tell me, have you boys eaten? I was thinking of going to the beach today with some of the girls from work, do you two want to come?"

"I kinda just want to hang around and do nothing. Maybe practice my dance, you know....just in case." Key said. 

"Ok then, now that I know you two are safe, I'm going to head out in about half an hour. I'll leave some money on the table for you two to eat, let me know if you go anywhere." Standing up, she kissed both boys on the top of their heads, pinched their cheeks, and went to her room. 

Key and Jonghyun went to Key's room and sat on the bed, their backs against the wall, feet hanging off the side. Key had the basketball on his lap absent mindedly playing with it. 

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jonghyun asked.

"What do you mean?" Key asked, not looking Jonghyun in the eye.

"The reason you're so intent on having me move to the United States." he said with a touch of hurt in his voice. 

"It's not that!" Key said, turning now to look at Jonghyun. "I just think that it's not worth arguing with your parents, things will work out the way they need to."

"I love you Key." Jonghyun said looking directly into those feline eyes.

Key blushed and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Jonghyun's perfect lips. "I love you too Jjong." 'If only you knew how much.' he thought. 


	29. Day 19, Preparing

Neither boy felt like doing much of anything so they decided on watching a movie on Key's laptop. Half way through the movie Key's phone rang. 

"Hey Minnie." Key greeted his friend. "Uh huh......yeah.......yeah.....really? That's great! Okay, see you soon." Then looking at Jonghyun he said; "That was Taemin."

"I know." Jonghyun said. 

Key raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Key, I'm not an idiot, despite what people may think, besides, when you answered the phone you said 'Hi Minnie' and I seriously doubt that Choi Minho would allow anyone but Taemin to call him that!" he laughed. 

Key laughed at that image as well. "Anyway...." Key continued. "Taemin said that the dance instructor found a place for us to rehearse and the performance will go on tomorrow as planned. You are coming aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jonghyun said. "But why do you look anxious?"

"Uhm..." Key began. "Well, I kinda need to go. We only have so much practice time before the show, and I have a lot to do still." 

"Aaaand....I'm guessing that it's only for dance students?" Jonghyun surmised.

Key just nodded. 

Jonghyun sighed and got up from the bed, reaching out his hand to pull Key up as well. "Okay then, do you need a ride?"

Again Key shook his head. "No, the instructor is picking us all up, but I've gotta get ready, she'll be here soon." he said biting his lower lip. 

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Jonghyun said playfully. "Gimme a kiss."

Key blushed. "Jjong...." he whined. 

Jonghyun stuck his cheek out waiting for his kiss. 

Key sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek, and just as he did Jonghyun turned to kiss him on the lips."

"Yah!" Key scolded him. "That's cheating!" 

"I regret nothing." Jonghyun said winking at him. "Call me later okay?"

Key agreed as he walked Jonghyun to the door. "Jjong? Thanks for the music."

Jonghyun's face almost split with the size of his smile. "No problem. I love you."

"And I love you." Key said. His heart ripping in two as he shut the door.  
\------------  
The rest of the afternoon and into the evening was spent rehearsing. The instructor made her rounds to each room checking on their progress. They couldn't all be together because they were using the small individual studio spaces within the School of the Arts, and the College students were using the big rooms. It seemed to work out though, as the pairs of students were able to have more one on one time with her. 

Key and Taemin were in a room together, naturally, and as Taemin had already passed his test, he was allowed to help Key with his, or just practice on his own as he chose, so it was no surprise that he ended up in the same room with his hyung.

"The day after the recital is on our 21st day. I won't see him after that so it has to be perfect." Key finished explaining. 

"What?!!! No!!! You're not....you can't!!! Umma, you promised!!! Taemin pulled Key into a tight hug squeezing him so hard that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Min..." he gasped. "I promise. It's not that. I have to let Jjong go so he can be with his family in the United States."

"Key-Umma, you can't do this!" Taemin insisted. "You just can't, it's not right! Jonggie-hyung wouldn't want that!"

"Look, Minnie, I've given this a lot of thought, and it's the best thing for Jjong."

"You don't know that! The things that therapist said were wrong!" Taemin argued trying to make Key understand.

"I know she was crazy, but part of what she said really made sense." Key said. "How can Jjong be happy when he has to give up his family? How can he be happy when he feels that he always has to look after me, how happy can he be when sometimes I'm afraid of his touches..." Tears began to fall from Key's eyes. "H-how can he be happy knowing....always knowing that he wasn't my first....that Woohyun..."

"Hyung! STOP IT!" Taemin screamed covering his ears. "Don't say that bastard's name! It's not your fault what he did, Jonghyun doesn't blame you!!!"

Key, taking a deep breath, regained control of his emotions. "I know, but he will get tired of always being reminded. He shouldn't have to pay for another's mistakes. Every time I jump at a shadow, every time he touches me and I flinch before I realize it's him, every time he has to escort me....he just shouldn't have to do that. He deserves someone without all the baggage. Besides, he'll find someone else really soon. I've seen the way the girls throw themselves at him at school. I'm sure when he gets to the United States, he won't have any trouble at all finding someone else."

Taemin just shook his head, there was no use arguing with Key when he was like this. Sighing he asked; "So what do you want my help with?"

Key smiled softly and placed his hand on Taemin's knee. "Thank you. This really means a lot to me Taemin, really, thank you." 

Taemin nodded.

"Jonghyun wrote me a piece of music, and I want to use it for my final in dance. This dance will have to say everything that I will no longer be allowed to say since he won't be mine anymore. It will be my last chance to tell him I love him, and it will also be my goodbye."

By now Taemin was crying. "Hyuuuung....please.....don't do it."

"I have to." Key said firmly. "Please Minnie." 

Taemin sat quietly for a few minutes. Sighing he said; "Let me hear the music." Taemin said. 

"Thank you." Key said, smiling weakly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." and he hugged Taemin's neck. 

By the time the dance instructor dropped Key off at his house, he barely had enough energy to fall into his bed. He was sound asleep when a text from Jonghyun came. 


	30. Day 20, Part 1

Key woke up a bit sore from practicing so hard the night before. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he squinted at his phone. It was almost 8:00. Noticing he had a text from Jonghyun he opened it:

"Bummie, I know you are busy rehearsing, but I just wanted to say goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can have some time together before your show. I love you.~Jjong 

"Umma!?" Key called from his room. "Have you seen my new skinny jeans?" 

"You mean these?" she said coming into his room with the said jeans freshly laundered. "What's so special about these jeans?" she asked. 

"Thank you. I just want to look special today." he said putting on the jeans.

"This wouldn't be for our Jjonggie now would it?" she asked. 

Key rolled his eyes, "Mooom!"

"Okay, okay," she said ruffling his hair.

"Yah! I just spent 30 minutes fixing my hair!" he cried indignantly, sulking.

Mrs. Kim rolled her eyes and took his chin in her two fingers and thumb raising his face so that he was looking at her; "You could wear a rice sack and he'd think you were gorgeous." 

Key huffed. "Why are you in your uniform? You're coming to the recital right? You asked off?" Key asked anxiously.

"Yes, I asked off a month ago, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just doing the day shift today and even if there is a code blue and I'm the only one on the floor, I'm walking out at 5:00 PM." she reassured him. "You just go out today and have fun with Jonghyun, don't worry about tonight, you'll be fine. I'll see you later okay sweetie? Oh! Good Luck....I mean....Break-A-Leg!"

"Mom?" 

"Yes?" she asked. 

Key ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, I love you."

Laughing, she squeezed him back. "And I love you, honey."  
\----------------  
Key was so nervous. He was beyong nervous, in fact, that he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at his door. Stopping in front of the mirror for one last look. "Be strong." he told himself, then made a few last minute adjustments to his hair and headed to the door. 

Opening the door, he grabbed Jonghyun's shirt collar, pulled him inside the house, pinned him against the wall. Key kicked the door shut and proceeded to passionately kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

To say that Jonghyun was shocked would have been an understatement, but there was no way in hell that he was going to stop and ask questions. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Key wanted him right now, and he was damn sure more than prepared to give himself to him. Jonghyun ran his fingers through Key's hair destroying in mere seconds what it took Key half an hour to do. 

Their kisses were hot and sloppy, filled with want and need. Jonghyun stretched his neck to allow Key better access as the younger began to lick and nibble his way to Jonghyun's collar bones, kissing the mole that was between them. Key nearly popped all the buttons off of Jonghyun's shirt trying to take it off so that he could continue kissing and licking, running his hands reverently along Jonghyun's abs. Jonghyun pulled Key's shirt off over his head. For a brief moment, he stood in awe admiring Key's flawless skin. He lay his hand tenderly on Key's heart, then he leaned forward and placed his lips on Key's nipple, then the other one, letting his teeth lightly brush against each hard nub, his tongue flicking each one, teasing. His hands ran along Key's back and pulled him in closer so that his lips and tongue could roam more freely on Key's smooth skin.

Key gasped as Jonghyun snaked his tongue around his ear, his hot breath causing Key to shiver and his knees to become weak. "Jjong...." he managed to get out.

"Hmmm?" Jonghyun answered, not stopping his kisses and licks.

"Bed.....bedroom......now!" Key said breathlessly.

In one swift motion, Jonghyun scooped Key into his arms bridal style and made his way to Key's room, gently placing him on the bed. 

Key sat up and pulled Jonghyun by the waistband of his pants, so that he was closer to the bed. Key swiftly unbuttoned Jonghyun's pants and slid them down along with his boxers, revealing just how excited Jonghyun was. Key placed his hands on Jonghyun's muscular thighs as he licked the tip of Jonghyun's erection. Jonghyun gasped in pleasure, running his hands through Key's hair, holding him firmly, but lightly in place. Key took the hint and continued to give his full attention to the task at hand. He alternated wet wide licks along the shaft, with just using the tip of his tongue on the sensitive spot and along the slit, tasting the pre cum that was already there. Key popped the tip into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of Jonghyun's shaft giving a squeeze before he began to suck and stroke in tandem creating a steady rhythm causing Jonghyun to moan with pleasure. Just when Jonghyun got close, Key stopped, stood up, removed his own pants, and facing Jonghyun, with lust in his eyes, he said; "Jjong, today I'm yours, do what you want." 

As if a switch had been flipped, Jonghyun pounced on Key, licking, sucking, nibbling him all over, leaving angry red marks all along his neck and collarbones, even his inner thighs were "marked". Jonghyun wanted everyone to know that Key was his, and his alone. Jonghyun paused hovering over Key, looking directly into his eyes. "I love you Kim Kibum, I love you so much." Then he leaned down and gave Key the most tender, sweet, passionate, yet lust-filled kiss he'd ever had, or ever would have, he thought to himself. Breaking apart only to breathe, Jonghyun kissed Key's forehead, then moved down his lithe, lean dancer's body until he took Key's member into his mouth, returning the favor from earlier. Key threw his head back moaning in ecstasy. Jonghyun continued to run his hands along Key's hips and stomach, not being able to get enough of how wonderful Key's skin felt. Jonghyun pulled back when Key's breathing started to get erratic. 

"Jjong....please...." Key moaned. "God I need you inside me! I want to feel you!"

Jonghyun grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers, and around Key's entrance. 

"Ahhh!" Key jumped at the cool sensation.

Jonghyun pulled Key's thighs apart a bit more to situate himself between them. "Okay Key, relax." he said as he slowly started to insert the first finger. Key sucked in a big breath, but he still jumped a bit at the intrusion. 

"S-sorry." he said, panting, his eyes had a slight panicked look. 

Jonghyun leaned adjusted himself so that he could kiss Key and murmur sweet nothings into his ear to get his mind off of his finger pushing into him repeatedly. Key sighed, and Jonghyun felt him loosen around his finger, allowing him to insert another, taking his time, to allow Key time to adjust. "It's okay babe, I'm right here. I love you so much, try to relax, breathe." 

Key focused on Jonghyun's sweet words, making a mental note to remember them. It was hard to concentrate, however, when he had the sensations of Jonghyun's fingers causing volts of electricity to shoot through him, making his heart beat faster. He tried to relax for Jonghyun's sake. He wanted this moment to be perfect. Taking a deep breath, he signaled Jonghyun that he was ready for more. Jonghyun inserted the third finger and held still once again as Key adjusted. The wait wasn't as long now that Key's body was finally responding the way he wanted it to. Jonghyun began to stretch Key by scissoring and curling his fingers. As Key began to thrust instinctively, canting his hips to get a better feel of Jonghyun's fingers. Just as Key thrust his hips, Jonghyun's middle finger found the bundle of nerves that made Key unravel beneath him, crying out his name in pleasure. 

Jonghyun withdrew his fingers and applied a generous amount of lube on his member, knowing that Key would have some trouble accepting his size. Before he began, he held himself on his elbows above Key and looked him in the eye. "I love you Key. I really do." Then he leaned down and captured Key's swollen lips, locking them in another passionate kiss. Key began to claw at Jonghyun's back, and arched upwards, his body yearning to connect with his lover. Taking the hint, Jonghyun positioned himself at Key's entrance and slowly began to push in. Key inhaled sharply, as his body struggled to adjust. Jonghyun held still, only the tip was inside Key. "Okay?" he asked. Key nodded, his hair now stuck to his sweaty forehead. Jonghyun didn't mind, it made Key look like he was glowing. He pushed in further, until he was fully seated inside of Key. "God, you're so tight, so hot." Jonghyun said as he held himself still enjoying the feeling. This was so right. He began to thrust slowly, barely pulling out, then pushing in. 

Key had been holding his breath and made Jonghyun stop, until his breathing returned to normal. After what seemed like hours, Key opened his eyes only to see Jonghyun's concerned expression. "Okay." he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Okay? You sure?" Jonghyun asked afraid to even move an inch without Key's consent. "I love you so much." he said. 

"Shut up and show me." Key challenged.

A spark lit in Jonghyun's eyes. A low growl came from somewhere deep within and his body sprung into action. He expertly thrust into Key, changing angles and speed, until he came in contact with Key's prostate again, causing the younger to cry out his name.

"Jjoooonggg! Right there! Oh..." Key arched up involuntarily clawing Jonghyun's back with his fingernails.

Jonghyun smirked, then he reached between them to grab Key's member, firmly grasping it and stroking it in tandem with his own thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the tip. "Is this what you want?" he asked teasing Key. 

"Unghhhh" was all Key could say. "C-close....ahhhh!"

"Say my name." Jonghyun pressed as his teeth nipped Key's neck, pushing the other over the edge.

"Jjong!" Key panted, "F-fuuuuckkkk!" he cried out as he lost control shooting ropes of semen onto their stomachs and chests. 

Seeing Key come completely undone beneath him, knowing that he was responsible, was enough to take the last of his willpower. With one final thrust, Jonghyun came hard, collapsing onto Key, not even concerned about the mess. "Oh my God, you are fantastic, I love you baby." Jonghyun said as he slid out of Key and moved so that they were side by side, with Key's head resting on his shoulder.   
\----------------

"Jjong." Key said poking Jonghyun's cheek. "Jjong." Another poke. "Jjoooonnngie?" 

With his eyes still closed, Jonghyun grabbed Key's finger preventing him from poking him again. "What?" he asked, still trying to sleep. 

"Jjong, we need to shower." Key said. 

"Ummmm, sounds good." Jonghyun said with a wicked smile, his eyes finally opening.

Key pulled his hand away from Jonghyun and slapped his shoulder teasingly. "Kim Jonghyun!" he scolded.

"I can't help it if I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the universe." Jonghyun said proudly.

"Oh pu-lease!" Key said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to shower, think about where you want to go eat."

Jonghyun propped himself up on his elbows. "You mean....I get to choose?" he asked. "Do I have a terminal illness I don't know about? Is the world ending today? What did you do with Key?"

"Ya-ah!" Key hollered as he flung a towel across the room hitting Jonghyun in the face. 

Jonghyun laughed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He heard the water running and an evil grin spread across his face. 

Key was singing in the shower and so he didn't hear the door open. He was leaning back with his eyes closed letting the water cascade over his body unaware that he was being watched. Jonghyun stood frozen for a moment appreciating the pure beauty that was Key. Quickly stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Key's waist he prevented Key from screaming by quickly placing his mouth over the other's in a knee-weakening kiss. 

Sputtering, Key broke the kiss and pushed Jonghyun off of him. "Kim Jonghyun! Just what is the meaning of this?!" Key demanded. 

"You were the one that said that we needed to shower." Jonghyun pointed out helpfully.

"Not together!" Key spat out.

"But it's good for the environment, we're saving water." Jonghyun said as he again started to kiss Key's neck. His tongue going over each red mark he had made with pride.

"Jj----Jjong." Key said between moans. Key found himself backed against the wall with Jonghyun all over him. (Not that he minded, I mean, damn the boy's muscles really stood out when they were wet!) Key soon gave in and let Jonghyun have his way with him. In no time at all they were making love in the shower with warm water beating down on them. Finally finished, they fell into each other's arms breathing heavily, but sated. Cleaning up was easier this time, and since Key could barely walk, Jonghyun lifted him gently out of the shower, dried him with the towel, and carried him back into the bedroom. 

"Jjonggie?" Key questioned. 

"What babe?" Jonghyun replied. 

"I'm blaming you if my dance sucks tonight." Key said as he lay back on the bed for a moment, letting his heartbeat return to normal. 

The room was filled with Jonghyun's laughter. 

Key closed his eyes soaking in the sound so that he would be able to remember it. In a few minutes Key got up to get dressed. "You figure out where you wanted to eat yet?" he asked Jonghyun.

"Well, Minho called earlier and wanted to know if we wanted to join him and Taemin at the Italian place you like so much." 

"What'd you tell them?" asked Key.

"I said I'd have to check with you." Jonghyun said. 

"You are so whipped." Key said, smiling at Jonghyun in the mirror as he fixed his hair.

Jonghyun stuck out his tongue, "Noooo, I'm considerate." he said mocking Key.

Key sighed, he couldn't argue with that. "Okay, tell them we'll be there.

\-----------------

As soon as they go to the restaurant Taemin and Key disappeared into the restroom. Minho just shook his head and chuckled as he opened the menu. 

"What's so funny?" Jonghyun wanted to know.

"They're in there talking about us." said Minho. 

Jonghyun glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the restrooms. "What about us?" he asked the younger.

"I dunno, probably the fact that we both just had sex." Minho said as he continued to look at the menu. 

Jonghyun had just taken a drink and unfortunately spit it out all over Minho. 

"Hyung, what the heck man?" Minho responded as he cleaned himself with his napkin, glaring at his friend.

"More water Sir?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, thank you." Jonghyun answered looking rather embarrassed. 

"What the hell Minho? Why would you say something like that?!" Jonghyun demanded. 

"Jong-hyung, you asked me what I thought they were talking about, so I told you." Minho said flatly.

Jonghyun just shook his head. "Oh good Lord, how did you know?!" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Ignoring the fact that your boyfriend and my boyfriend are like Mother and Son, and therefore share all information with each other? Let's just say it's more than obvious that you used Key-hyung as your own personal chew toy, you dog! You should treat your toys better." Minho said smugly. 

"For your information, Choi, I've never had any complaints!" Jonghyun blurted out.

"Uhm hmmm." Minho said returning his attention to the menu.


	31. Day 20, Part 2

After lunch, Taemin and Key left together to go to the College for some last minute preparations for the show, leaving Jonghyun and Minho behind. 

"Break-A-Leg" Jonghyun said giving Key a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, remember you're spending the night."

Key swallowed, his cheeks a nice shade of pink, and he cupped Jonghyun's cheek in his hand, causing the other to lean into it. "Promise you'll be there?" Key asked.

"Of course! There's no place I'd rather be!" Jonghyun reassured him. "I love you Bummie."

"Love you too." Key said. 

"Hyuuuung! Come oooon!" Taemin whined loudly. "You don't see me and Minnie acting that way!"

At that moment Minho pulled Taemin into what could only be described as the perfect movie kiss, with one arm around his waist and the other supporting his head as he dipped him right there in the middle of the sidewalk. "Good luck, Minnie, I'll be counting the minutes until we're together again" he continued pulling Taemin up and smashing the thin boy into his chest, "Until then, please take my heart and keep it safe and promise me that you'll not look at another!" Then he turned his face away from Taemin and bit the knuckle of his first finger in 'angst'. 

The three boys broke out into a fit of the giggles, laughing so hard that they had trouble breathing. To see Minho break his stoic character like that completely shocked them all, especially Taemin, who stood there with his eyes as big as saucers, mouth open, totally speechless.

"Some people!" Taemin finally managed to say as he grabbed Key's hand and headed of in the direction off to Taemin's house to pick up some supplies before going to the College.

Jonghyun looked at Minho still chuckling. "If only the soccer team could see this side of you!"

"Never gonna happen." Minho said calmly, as the two walked to Minho's house. "Are you really going to move?" Minho asked once they were settled in his room playing video games.

"No. I told my parents they can go without me." Jonghyun said. 

"But what will you do? You know, for money and stuff?" Minho pressed.

"If you haven't noticed, our family is well-off with the whole 'coffee-thing', so I'd be fine." Jonghyun said.

"Wouldn't you miss your family?" Minho asked in a serious tone. 

"Minho, who are you talking to? It's not like I see them a lot anyway. It would just be like they are on another business trip." 

Minho shrugged his shoulders. "I guess..."

\----------------

"Are you really going through with this?" Taemin asked as they began to put on their make up.

Key sighed. "Will you please stop asking me that Tae? I've explained it dozens of times already. Besides, I need you by my side now more than ever....okay?"

Taemin nodded and began to fix his hair.

More students began to arrive, some that were testing, others just to showcase their work, others just there for moral support. Key, being the eldest found himself surrounded by the rest of the class as they all took turns either hugging him, shaking his hand, or wishing him luck. If his performance went well, he would be guaranteed a scholarship to this particular art school. 

As the dancers warmed up and took care of any last minute costume and make up adjustments, made sure they had their music to the sound technician, and ran over their routines mentally, the house opened, and the audience members began to show up. Key kept peeking through the curtains to see if his Mom and Jonghyun were there, but it only made him more nervous. Everything depended on this dance. Key decided to find a quiet corner and try to relax. 

Soon the sound of applause reached his ears as well as the familiar voice of his instructor. Being the eldest, Key's performance was last. Also, being the eldest, it was his job to help encourage the younger students by being backstage with them, giving them last minute advice, and a hug or pat on the back when they came back off of the stage. Key really liked this part of his duties. It gave him a lot of satisfaction to see the younger students taking his advice and doing well on stage. He envied the new students, this being their first real show. To this day, he remembers the nervousness he had felt, the "fighting" he got from the eldest in his class, who was in the wings watching, and the amazing feel of the audience applauding.

Once the "Littles" were done, there was a brief intermission while many of the parents came to take their children home. They were young after all, and so they had school tomorrow. This also allowed the audience to be able to relocate closer to the stage since the parents were gone. The freshmen class had the most dancers, having 9 in their group. Of these 9 however, only a few of them had been selected to "audition" for advancement tonight. Then the sophomore class had a few more with a special performance by Taemin. 

Taemin was such an advanced dancer for his age, that he was automatically allowed to pass to the next level, but not allowed to compete for a scholarship until his senior year. With his natural dance abilities, he was given free reign to create his own piece to present with his class, just as a showcase. He was often requested to accompany the teacher on scouting missions at different schools where he would dance in their courtyard to attract attention, and draw in a crowd. He was the reason that many of the current students had even enrolled. 

Taemin left the audience breathless. Minho's jaw was literally hanging open and he was the first to stand an applaud his sexy, hot boyfriend. Jonghyun was right behind him. Next, the junior class had two performances, and finally it was Key's turn. 

The lights went out except for a single spotlight. Taemin walked into the light to make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my utmost pleasure to introduce this next performer. I have known Kim Kibum, or Key as many of you know him, since we were in the "Littles" group, and I am honored to call him friend. First I'd like to mention that there has been a last minute change in the program, the original work that Key was going to present tonight has been changed. (There was a slight gasp in the audience and people began to whisper amongst themselves.) I ask that you all remember that it's common for us artsy types to change our minds at the last minute,(he joked.) I can assure you, this change won't affect the quality of the performance that you will see tonight.   
The piece he will be dancing to is an original creation; both the dance, and the music. So with no further ado, I am proud to introduce "The Amazing Key" in the final performance of the evening.

Taemin walked off the stage and the spotlight turned off leaving the audience in the darkness for a moment.

"Relax, he'll do great." Minho said to Jonghyun, who was clearly nervous.

"I know, it's just that he's worked so hard for this." Jonghyun whispered back.

Suddenly a haunting melody began to play as the lights of the stage lit up revealing Key as he began to move with the music. Key was dressed in a gossamer-fairy costume. He had a headband of flowers and leaves and he began to leap and spin along with the music. Key was putting everything he had into this dance. People gasped when they saw the intricate moves done with ease. Key put all his feelings for Jonghyun into each move. He made it look as though he were weightless as he seemed to truly take flight during parts of the song. This dance was his expression of undying love for the other, whether he knew it or not. The entire piece seemed to tell a story of a lonely boy who found love only to have it taken away by the fates. The final image of Key on his knees reaching towards the heavens left the audience stunned. Never before had they seen anything like this in an ameteur show, even after watching Taemin. 

Key got up, walked to the edge of the stage, still in silence and took his final bow. Suddenly, as if a delayed reaction, the audience erupted with wild applause, causing him to smile, and bow again, grateful for the response. People were on their feet cheering for Key. They were thankful to him for allowing them to go on the journey with him. Key caught a glimpse of Jonghyun in the audience and blew him a kiss. Soon he was joined on the stage by the other dancers and they all bowed together before going backstage to change and remove their make up. 

"KEY!" Jonghyun called down the hallway that contained the dressing rooms. "KEY!"

Key stuck his head out of the room he was sharing "Yah! You can't just come back here bellowing like a lost cow." he admonished. 

Jonghyun gave Key his biggest smile, handed him a bouquet of roses, and picked him up spinning him around. Leaning up to give him a kiss, he said; "You were amazing!"

Key blushed, and slapped at Jonghyun's arms. "Stop! Put me down! You're just saying that." 

Key's mom burst into the dressing room pulling Key into a bear hug squishing his face into her chest. "Oh my beautiful baby! I'm so proud of you! You were completely amazing, of course I always knew that, and I'm sure our Jjonngie knows that, don't you Jjonngie? (as she reached out to ruffle his hair) but now the whole world knows it!"

"Fom...can't breafe" Key struggled to say. 

She pulled her son away still holding onto his shoulders. "What was that sweetie? You should try to speak more clearly."

Key rolled his eyes. "I said I can't breathe!" 

"Nonsense! You're breathing just fine, honestly Key, I wonder about you sometimes. Anyway, Jonghyun said that you were spending the night at his house and just leaving for school from there, so I'm going to go on home myself and get ready for Monday, as much as anyone can get ready for Monday, Oh baby!" she said hugging him again. "You are so amazing!" Then turning to Jonghyun. "Goodnight Jonghyun, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you."

And with that Key's mom left as quickly as she'd arrived, a true whirlwind.

Both Key and Jonghyun were left temporarily stunned, their eyes still trained on the spot where she had stood. Looking at each other they burst out laughing. 

"Ready to go babe?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key looked around, most of the other dancers had already left, including Minho and Taemin. "Yes." he said solemnly. Key picked up his roses inhaling their sweet scent. "I'm ready."

\------------

Jonghyun's parents had gone to New York to scout out apartments, so once again, Jonghyun's house was empty. 

Jonghyun held the door open for Key. Once inside they took off their shoes and went straight to the kitchen. 

"Is there something I could put these in?" he asked gesturing towards the roses.

"Uhm....I'm sure there is...." Jonghyun answered as he opened cabinet after cabinet searching the contents, until he found a vase.

Key filled it with water and arranged the dozen roses to his liking. "They're beautiful Jjong." he said.

"No more beautiful than you, yeobo." Jonghyun said putting his arms around Key, hugging his back. "You want something to eat? Drink?"

"Just some water would be good." Key said. 

"Water for my rose." Jonghyun said presenting Key with a glass of ice water. 

"You're in a particularly good mood tonight, why?" Key questioned him. 

"No particular reason." Jonghyun said smiling as if he had a secret. 

Finishing the water Key took the glass to the sink, stopped to smell his roses one more time, and then held his hand out to Jonghyun. "Let's go to bed." he said.

Jonghyun looked at his cell phone. "It's only 10:00, are you tired from your show?" 

Face to face with Jonghyun, Key laced the fingers of his right hand with Jonghyun's left, and with his left hand he walked his fingers up Jonghyun's chest until they began to trace the outline of Jonghyun's lips, the pad of his thumb tugging his bottom lip to open slightly. "I didn't say anything about sleeping, Jjong. Key leaned over to whisper in Jonghyun's ear, making sure that his lips brushed against the outer shell and that voice was extra breathy causing puffs of hot air to go into Jonghyun's already sensitive ear. "I said let's go to bed. You never listen....you may have to be punished, perhaps I'll 'top' tonight...." Key said stopping Jonghyun from protesting by sticking his tongue down Jonghyun's throat and palming his crotch through his jeans. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Key found out that sadly, he really was too tired to "play" with Jonghyun after all, and settled for a night of slow, sweet love making leaving both boys completely worn out, and asleep in each other's arms by midnight. 


	32. Day 21, You're Mine

Key woke up early, started a pot of coffee and began to make Jonghyun’s favorite breakfast, pancakes. He even had time to make an extra batch to put in the freezer. Key was just about finished with breakfast when he began to make their lunch for the day. Jonghyun stumbled into the kitchen with his hair messed up, wearing no shirt, and smiling at the sight of Key dancing and humming in the kitchen. He smiled to himself thinking that he could definitely get used to this. “Morning beautiful.” He said softly wrapping his arms around Key and resting his chin on Key’s shoulder.

Key reached back and ruffled Jonghyun’s hair with one hand while wiping the counter with his other. “Morning handsome.” He said turning his head so that he could give Jonghyun a kiss. “You hungry?” he asked.  
“Uhmmm-hmmmm….” Jonghyun said nuzzling Key’s neck, and squeezing him tighter.  
“Yah! Bad puppy! We have to get ready for school!” Key said firmly swatting him with the spatula.  
“Oooh kinky….” Jonghyun said jumping aside to avoid another swat. Key glared at him. “Arraseo, arraseo, I’ll go get ready.”  
“Hurry or the pancakes will be cold.” Key called after him, popping some fruit in his mouth.  
\---------------  
The walk to school was the same as always, Key trudging along with Jonghyun bouncing beside him looking everywhere but where he was walking. Key squeezed Jonghyun’s hand tighter.  
Jonghyun looked down at their hands, and then flashed Key a smile that lit up his whole face.  
Once they were in school, as usual, they were flocked by the other students, some who saw Key’s performance last night, others had only heard about it, and then Jonghyun had his usual “fan girls” hovering nearby. Arriving at Key’s locker, they found Taemin and Minho arguing about some stupid thing they watched on TV the night before.  
Taemin was also surrounded by people who had seen him dance, and Minho looked very uncomfortable at the new attention his boyfriend was getting. Taemin was getting hugs, pats on the back, kisses on his cheek, as well as invitations, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Minho could have sworn that he saw a few people slipping the boy their phone numbers. Although he rarely showed any affection in public, Minho was starting to get extremely angry.  
“Dude, you okay?” Jonghyun asked his friend.  
“How do you deal with it? Because I’m about to lose it.” Minho asked.  
Jonghyun looked at Key and Taemin surrounded by everyone, and smiled. “Because, I believe that he loves me, and I love him.”  
“Well, I can’t stand this anymore.” Minho said angrily.  
“Lee Taemin!” He yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to turn and look at him. For a brief moment Taemin thought Minho was mad at him for something. Key put his arm on Taemin’s in a show of support, not sure what was going on, looking to Jonghyun, who only shrugged.  
With only two long strides, Minho broke through the crowd stopping directly in front of Taemin, who looked up at him with big eyes.  
Minho put his hands on Taemin’s cheeks and looked directly into the younger's eyes. “Lee Taemin, I love you, and if you ever left me I wouldn’t be able to live without you. You are my heart.” Then Minho kissed him. Not just a regular kiss, but a kiss filled with everything that he had been afraid to declare publicly. He wanted everyone there to witness the fact that Taemin was his and only his. Sure people knew they were a couple, and had even seen them kissing before, but not an outright declaration that they were exclusive.  
When Minho pulled away Taemin was shaking. He had a stunned expression on his face and the crowd began to cheer. Key smiled at Jonghyun, who winked at him. Key couldn’t help but to blush remembering when Jonghyun did the same to him. Soon the crowd dissipated as it was time to go to class.   
"See you at lunch?" Jonghyun asked rubbing his thumb across the back of Key's hands.  
"Alright, but Minho and Taemin will probably be there too, so don't get any ideas." Key stated.  
"Too late Bummie....too late." Jonghyun winked at him before he headed down the hall towards his first class.  
Key watched him until he was out of sight before he allowed the tears to flow.  
\-----------  
Lunch period started and the four of them were in the courtyard laughing and talking over each other about this and that, feeding each other and just enjoying each other's company.   
"So hyung, are you really okay with your parents moving? When are they moving?" Taemin asked.  
"They are thinking next week. Nothing definite though."  
"So since you aren't going with your parents, are you staying in that big house or what?" Minho asked.   
"I figured I'd get an apartment, we don't need a lot of room." he said as he elbowed Key, and winked at him.   
"Jjong, you know my mom won't let me move in with you until I'm 19, and besides, it's too early to say what you are and aren't going to do. There's plenty of time to decide." Key said.  
"Key, we've been over and over this, I'm not going anywhere. Especially to the U.S." Jonghyun confirmed stuffing a bibimbap in Key's open mouth preventing him from arguing further.

Taemin and Minho looked at each other. Minho shrugged his shoulders, they hadn't meant to start trouble....  
"So, do you guys wanna come over tomorrow night and watch movies with us?" Jonghyun asked the other two.   
"Uh....yeah, sure." said Taemin taking a bite of his lunch and nudging Minho.   
"Sure." Minho said.  
"Cool, sounds like a plan." Jonghyun said returning to his lunch happily.  
Key and Taemin exchanged a glance at each other. Taemin's eyes were pleading with Key, and Key's eyes were set firmly.   
"What are you guys doing tonight?" Taemin asked.   
"Nothing" Jonghyun said.  
"We have plans." Key said at the same time.  
"We do?" Jonghyun asked.  
"Well," Key said turning towards Jonghyun, "I just thought that it would be nice if we had a quiet dinner together and....uh....stuff." He said blushing.  
"Stuff? What stu....oooohhhh!" Jonghyun said, also turning red. "Looks like we have plans afterall." he said pulling Key closer to him and rubbing their noses together.   
"Would you two just stop already?!" Taemin groaned."Gross!"  
Minho put his arm around Taemin pulling him closer also. "I dunno, maybe we could do some "stuff" later too.  
Taemin almost spit out his banana milk.   
The bell rang and the four packed up their lunch boxes and their trash and went back inside.   
\------------  
After school Key went to Jonghyun's house and they watched some television in the living room both ending up falling asleep until it was dark. 

"Do you want to order delivery? I could make some ramen? Jonghyun asked.   
"Ramen's fine." Key said following Jonghyun into the kitchen.   
Jonghyun began to look through all of the cabinets again.   
"You don't cook do you." Key said.   
"Uhm....not really?" Jonghyun admitted as he found the pot he needed. Next he started opening another set of cabinets presumably looking for ramen.  
Key just shook his head.   
"Gimmie that." Key demanded grabbing both the pot and the ramen from Jonghyun. "Sit." Key said as he patted a stool. Jonghyun sat.   
Key filled the pot with water, put it on the stove to begin heating, then started to scrounge through Jonghyun's fridge. "You know, you really should learn to cook." he said to Jonghyun.   
"Why should I when I have you?" Jonghyun said sweetly, smiling at Key.   
Key just rolled his eyes. "Cooking isn't that hard, you just have to follow the directions."  
Key chopped some vegetables and some leftover cooked chicken that he'd found and threw them into the pot with the noodles. He also added and egg, and the seasoning packet with extra pepper. Soon, Key dipped up two bowl-fulls of the dish and got them each a glass of ice water.   
Jonghyun stared at his bowl.   
"Something wrong?" Key asked.   
" You are amazing Kibum. This looks fantastic!"  
"Hush! Just eat it already." Key said, secretly happy that Jonghyun seemed to enjoy the meal, as simple as it was.  
Key cut up some fruit for dessert, and after the meal was over, they both worked together to do the dishes.   
"I'll write down the recipe for the noodles, and for the pancakes for you." Key said.  
"You're being awfully sweet to me...are you sure I'm not dying?" Jonghyun asked.   
"Jonghyun, that's not funny." Key admonished. "I'm just being a good boyfriend."  
"I'm not sure about that...." Jonghyun said.  
Key huffed. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked. "Name one thing that I've done wrong! You can't can you?" Key said putting his hands on his hips.  
"Well," Jonghyun began, "first of all, I think that you could definitely kiss much better than you do."  
Key's mouth dropped open. "Y-you.....I...Kim Jonghyun!" Key finally spat out.   
"Oh you do, do you? Key said almost hissing between his teeth. Well then, boyfriend, let me see if I can do better." Key grabbed Jonghyun by his collar and pulled him into the bedroom using all of his strength to push Jonghyun down onto the bed.   
Key kneeled on the bed running his hands along Jonghyun's chest. Leaning forward so that his lips were just brushing Jong's ear as he asked ever so sweetly; " Will you be my bitch?" Jonghyun froze for a moment barely as his attention was more on what Key's tongue was doing to his ear. Without thinking Jonghyun nodded his head yes. Key placed his hands on either side of Jong's face and began kissing him desperately. 

Key started running his hands all over Jonghyun's muscular body, not breaking their kisses except to gasp for air and let out an occasional moan. As they began to work their bodies into a frenzy of want and need, Key reached for the bottle of lube. Jonghyun's eyes opened a little wider, but rolled back into his head as Key began to stroke his shaft flipping his wrist at just the right moment to make his hips jerk upwards. Key then began to stroke Jonghyun's inner thighs, nudging them apart so that he could nibble and lick the sensitive spots, gently tugging at the Jong's balls with his teeth, and swiping his tongue experimentally along Jonghyun's entrance causing him inhale sharply, his shaft twitching with want. "Ok, relax baby." Key said as he put lube on his finger slowly inserting it, careful not to cause the other any more pain than he had to. 

Key leaned forward talking in a low tone to Jonghyun; "You're so damn sexy babe, you make me want to do nasty things to you." Jonghyun struggled to breathe partially due to the new experience of being on the bottom, and partially because Key was making him insanely turned on. "Relax, I'll make it feel good, I promise, just relax, breathe". Once Key could feel Jonghyun's muscles loosen up a bit, he began to pull his finger in and out slowly. Soon Jonghyun started to push back, and Key inserted another finger. Jonghyun held his breath again, and Key knew that he was experiencing a mix between pain and pleasure. Key began to scissor his fingers and found Jonghyun's prostate in the process causing him to cry out and shake. "So, that's the spot?" Key asked with a self satisfied look on his face. A little more lube and Key was able to insert a third finger. By now Jonghyun was arching his back trying to thrust along with Key's fingers. "Are you ready babe? Just tell me what you want and it's all yours." Key said with an evil grin. Jonghyun looked like a mess on the bed, his hair messed up, covered in sweat, his eyes glazed over, but was still able to glare at Key for teasing him. "Fuck you!" Jonghyun said between breaths. 

"Tsk, Tsk, is that any way to talk to me?" Key asked. "I think you can do better." Key hit Jonghyun's prostate with his fingers once more causing the elder to cry out. "Now, what was it you wanted?" Key asked.

"God Damn it Key, if you're going to do it, do it already, don't....Ahhhhhhhh!" He cried out as Key   
settled himself between Jonghyun's legs and began to push in. 

With a final push, Key was seated completely inside Jonghyun. It seemed like an eternity as he held himself up, willing himself not to move, but he wasn't going to go any further without a sign that Jonghyun was okay. Finally Jonghyun grabbed Key's hips and signaling him to move. Key didn't hesitate any longer and he began to thrust, slow at first and then faster and harder. Jonghyun was amazed at the sensations and feelings that were coursing through his veins. He had never imagined being a 'bottom', but now he could see that it wasn't without it's own rewards. He might even agree to do it on a semi-regular basis. As he watched the beautiful, yet wicked, boy above him pumping in and out of him, he got closer and closer to release.

With great restraint, Key held off his own pleasure as he wrapped his hand around Jonghyun's shaft and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Jonghyun's eyes started to roll back in his head and he arched his back thrusting his hips to meet each stroke from Kibum. It felt like a thousand volts of electricity shot through him all at once as he climaxed sending ropes of semen across their chests and stomachs. Watching Jonghyun cum was enough to make him let go with just a few more strokes. Key had never felt so complete before, pulling out, he collapsed onto Jonghyun's chest, not caring about the mess, just needing to be in his arms. 

They both lay there holding on to each other tightly, afraid to shatter the magic that they just created. Just before they fell asleep, Key sighed and sat up, tugging at Jonghyun's arm. "C'mon, let's shower" He stood up pulling a very sleepy and sore Jonghyun with him as they walked towards the bathroom together. They took turns soaping each other and washing each other's hair. Despite Jonghyun's protests, Key insisted on drying him off and combing his hair. Jonghyun endured it, because it was Key and he knew that Key was giving him something that he didn't share with anyone else. Once Jonghyun's hair was dried to his satisfaction, Key grabbed him and pulled him back to the bedroom. Both boys climbed into bed, Jonghyun curled around Key, holding him tight as he drifted off to sleep. Key set his alarm and snuggled closer into Jonghyun's arms. "I love you Jjong." he said quietly.

"I love you too Bummie, sooooo much." Jonghyun said squeezing his lover tighter.

Arms and legs tangled together, Key played with Jonghyun's hair, admiring the silky strands, he traced his fingers lightly over Jonghyun's nose, his lips, his ears. Key's brain wouldn't let him rest. His heart wanted nothing more than to cling to Jonghyun and proclaim his love for him, but his brain kept sending him messages that he couldn't ignore; 'It's for the best. He has to have the chance go to the United States. He can't be tied down with a basket case, he's too wonderful. You have to let him go so that he can fly. It's for the best. If you love him, you have to let him go' 

Key scrunched his eyes together not wanting the tears to come. He still had some time left with Jjong and he wasn't going to waste it crying. Key snuggled closer to Jonghyun soaking in the warmth, the minty smell of his shampoo, the feel of his breath on his neck, his arms around his waist holding him securely, soon he too was asleep.


	33. Day 22, I Forgot the Roses

Key opened his eyes. It was still dark. Careful not to disturb the man sleeping on his chest, he reached for his cell phone to check the time. 3:45AM. Letting out a sigh, Key turned off his alarm which had been set for 4:00 AM.

Key cautiously eased his arm out from under Jonghyun’s head. Propping himself up on one elbow to get a better look at the sleeping boy, he tenderly brushed away some strands of hair that hung in his face. Key leaned down and placed a kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead. “I love you.” Key whispered.

Jonghyun shifted. “Uhhhng…lofe youf too babe.” Jonghyun mumbled still mostly asleep.

“Idiot.” Key thought smiling at Jonghyun.

Key forced himself to get out of the bed and get dressed. Gathering his things he looked around the room one last time. Jonghyun looked so peaceful. Key tucked the covers around his sleeping form, kissed Jonghyun’s cheek, and then quickly left the bedroom before he could change his mind.

Sighing Key stopped at the kitchen table and opened his backpack. His hands were trembling as he pulled out the single sheet of paper. Taking a shaky breath, Key counted to three and then ripped the heart out of his own chest, biting his lip so that he wouldn’t scream. Not being able to see through his tears, he stumbled out of the house as fast as he could, heading home, to the safety of his own room.

Standing in the entry way of his house, Key sent Taemin a quick text message before he took off his shoes. “It’s done.” Before he could put his phone back in his pocket, he got a reply. It was just two emoticons, a sad face, and a heart. Key went straight to his room wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep for the hour or so he had before school. However, when he opened the door, he realized that he had overlooked something. He was staring at Jonghyun’s stupid smiling face on his wall. “Damn, how could I forget this?!” he asked himself, ripping the drawing off of his wall and shoving it into the back of his closet. Key also grabbed the soccer ball and the basketball and headed back outside to the trash can.

Standing there he began to cry, thankful it was still dark outside. “Be strong!” he told himself. “Just do it and be done with it.” Key threw the basketball into the trash can and it bounced out. Frustrated, he then threw the soccer ball, but he missed and it hit the edge of the can and also bounced along the ground, rolling to a stop next to the basketball. “Fine! But you two are not coming back into the house!” Key yelled at the two. Gathering them into his arms, Key put both balls next to the steps and went inside. 

Key checked his phone to see a text from his mom. “I got called in to work today, see you when I see you, love Mom.” 

“Figures.” He said checking the time. It was almost 6:00 AM, time for him to get ready for school. Key decided to take a hot shower. He’d have to be strong today. Jonghyun’s future depended on it. Once inside the shower, however, Key began to fall apart. The tears began to flow uncontrollably and he let the water wash them away. Not able to stand, Key was crouched down sobbing, his body heaving, feeling sick to his stomach.

By the time he somewhat composed himself, the water had turned cold. Key dried himself off, taking extra time with his hair and make up. Today of all days, he had to look his best. Key selected his favorite black skinny’s with the rips down the legs, showing off just the right amount of his smooth skin. Next he chose a white t-shirt that hung at an angle allowing one collarbone to show. (Key had made sure to cover any marks that Jonghyun had left on him.) Pairing the shirt with a black leather vest with long fringe on it, and his black boots, his look was complete. Key gave himself one final glance in the mirror. “Yes,” he thought, “this was good.” Checking his phone again, he grabbed his bag and walked to school. His plan depended upon him arriving early, and he couldn’t risk running into Jonghyun before he was ready.  
\-------  
Jonghyun’s alarm went off and he lazily stretched, yawning as he began to wake up. “Babe?” he called out when he noticed that Key wasn’t beside him. ‘He must be in the kitchen making breakfast.’ He smiled, and then he frowned realizing then that he didn’t smell anything cooking. Jonghyun assumed that Key went home to get fresh clothes. Jonghyun figured he’d better get up and get dressed too so that he could walk Key to school.

Sitting up Jonghyun grimaced as he was still sore from last night. A shy smile crossed his face, remembering how it felt to bottom for Key. Even though it had been a mind-blowing experience, Jonghyun had to admit that he preferred to ‘top’. With a slight limp, Jonghyun walked over to the closet changing into the first things he pulled out. The more he moved around fixing his hair, washing his face, and brushing his teeth, the easier it was, and by the time he headed towards the kitchen, he was walking normally.

The first thing Jonghyun saw was the contract torn in two. He picked up both pieces and waved them around flapping them as he cried out in joy; "Wahoooo!!! We did it, We made it for 21 Days! Key's mine!" Jonghyun danced around the kitchen, getting himself a glass of juice and a muffin, before going to pick up Key.   
\----------  
Jonghyun waited outside for 10 minutes at the gate for Key before going to knock on the door. No answer. No sign of Key. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he sent Key a message: "Babe, where are you?"

Key was at his locker when the first text came. Steeling his spine, he returned the phone to his pocket. Key was relieved when he saw that Taemin had arrived early as well, he needed him now more than ever before. Key hugged his friend. "Thank you, Minnie."

"I still don't like this hyung." Taemin said, "But I love you and I'll be here for you."

Key nodded, giving Taemin's hand a squeeze. "Where's Minho?" he asked. 

Taemin looked away avoiding Key's eyes. "Hyung, he's....he's not not taking your side, but Jonggie-hyung is his friend too, you know?"

Key nodded again. He was glad that Jonghyun would be able to lean on Minho.

Students began to fill the hallways. Key felt like he was going to vomit. "You ready?" Key asked Taemin once more, his lip quivering slightly. 

Taemin put his hands on Key's shoulders. "If you're sure, then I will stand by you no matter what." 

Key closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again he kept telling himself. "It's for the best. It's for Jjong. I have to do this for him."

Speaking of the devil, Jonghyun came bouncing up the hallway towards them with that big goofy grin on his face. For a minute Key wondered if he missed seeing the contract torn in half, but then Jonghyun pulled it out of his back pocket and waved it around. "We did it Bummie!" he said excitedly, pulling Key into a hug. 

Key stiffened immediately, and pushed Jonghyun off of him. "Excuse me?" he said in his most diva-ish voice.   
"The contract!" Jonghyun said, still smiling, but now waving the torn document directly in front of Key's face.   
"Yes, that's the contract, now if you don't mind, would you kindly quit waving it in my face?" Key said sternly. 

"Oh...okay, sorry babe." Jonghyun said. 

"And please, don't call me 'babe'" Key added as he turned to start getting his books. "So, Taemin, what do you think of me using 'Born To Shine' for my audition?"

"Uh, sure Key-umma....yeah." Taemin said slowly catching on to what he was actually there for. 

Jonghyun stepped closer to Key putting his arm around his waist and speaking into softly into his ear. "I missed you this morning, gorgeous."

Key leaned his head away from Jonghyun and pulled his arm off of his waist. "Jonghyun, do you mind? I'm talking with Taemin. Why don't you go talk to some of your little girlfriends or something, Hmmm?" he said sweetly, dismissing him. Turning back to Taemin, "So, I was thinking of coming out with a riding crop, and maybe being carried in a chair, or more like a throne? What do you think?"

"I guess I'd have to see it." Taemin said, stealing a glance at Jonghyun when he wasn't looking. "Minho, just sent me a text, I've gotta go Umma."

"Okay baby, be good today." Key said giving Taemin a peck on the cheek, before returning his attention back to his locker. 

"Ahemmmm" Jonghyun cleared his throat. 

Key ignored him and continued to sort through various papers, and books.

"Key!" Jonghyun said firmly. 

Key sighed and stood up. "Just what is it now Jonghyun? Can't find any of your fans to play with, so you have to aggravate me?"

"Aggravate you?!" Jonghyun mimicked.

"Yes, 'aggravate', is that word too complicated for you? How about bother, pester, annoy?"

"Key, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jonghyun demanded. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why nothing is wrong with me Jonghyun, and just how is it that you think I am acting? I will admit I am mildly interested."

Jonghyun grabbed Key's shoulders and pinned him against the lockers. "Key, I love you, you love me, tell me what's wrong?"

Key placed ran his hand along Jonghyun's cheek, holding it there as he spoke. "Awww, don't tell me you believed me? It was in the contract, and now that the contract is over, so are we." Key dropped his hand from Jonghyun's face. 

Jonghyun turned white as a sheet, he began to shake, he swallowed, gulping for air. His world didn't make sense any longer. "No....no, I don't believe it." He said, his voice quivering. "I-I love you Key." Jonghyun paused, "And you love me!"

Key's own heart nearly stopped beating as he began to knowingly twist the knife that he had sunk into Jonghyun's soft heart. "Jonghyun, that was part of the contract. I agreed to be your boyfriend for 21 Days, and after that, you agreed to leave me alone. Of course....." he paused, smiling sweetly, "if you want to make another contract, I could be up for that too." he said, letting his fingers walk up Jonghyun's chest, "You weren't half bad, a nice little distraction."

Jonghyun swatted his fingers away. "Don't do this Key. Please. Don't do this."

Key shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk....poor Jjonngie, you'll find someone else, don't be sad."

"Bummie, don't do this." Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around Key's waist once again. 

"Let go of me." Key said firmly.

"Key....Key, please look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see." Jonghyun pleaded.

Key took a deep breath and looked into Jonghyun's eyes. He could see the love, he could see the hurt, and he could see the light inside fading. "Nothing." Key said. "I see nothing." Slamming his locker he began to walk down the hall leaving Jonghyun in a heap on the floor openly sobbing.

"KEEEEEYYYYY!" Jonghyun cried out desperately. The other students too stunned to even move.

It took everything Key had to keep from turning around and running into Jonghyun's arms and to beg his forgiveness. 'Do it for him,' he thought taking a step. 'He deserves a future,' another step. 'He'll be better off,' another step. As soon as Key turned the corner he began to run out the side door of the school, not once turning back. The wind wiped away his tears as he ran to the safety of his own house and buried himself underneath the covers.   
Key's phone beeped. Text message from Jonghyun. 

"Key. If this is truly what you want, then I will honor the contract and leave you alone. But just so you know, I'll love you forever, and will always remain faithful." ~Jjong

'You see? You see how fast he got over you?' he thought. Key let out a guttural scream and smashed his phone against the wall. If only he had the courage to end it all right now he would, but some teeny, tiny part deep inside of him wouldn't let him do it. Instead, he had to suffer his heart breaking. Key cried himself to sleep, he even cried in his sleep. Waking up, he felt sick, and threw up, soon he began to get a fever. He tried to call his mom, or Taemin, but his phone was really broken this time. Thinking he needed some cold water, he headed to the kitchen. Upon seeing the roses from Jonghyun he began to hyperventilate and was soon passed out on the kitchen floor. 

No one knew for sure how long he'd been there, but it was Taemin, once again, who found his friend in this state, and called 911.


	34. Day 22, Friends

Minho arrived to school just in time to see Jonghyun fall to the floor. Instead of taking him to the school nurse, he picked him up and helped him to his car. "Hyung, I'm taking you to my house." he said, not sure if Jonghyun even understood what was happening. Once they were at Minho's house, he all but carried Jonghyun into his room. Minho wasn't sure what to do as he wasn't the nurturing type, but he did know that being the skinship king he was, Jonghyun probably needed physical comforting. Since Taemin was the only other person that Minho had shown any physical contact with, it was a bit awkward as he placed Jonghyun onto his bed, sat down beside him, and pulled the elder into his arms letting Jonghyun rest his head on his chest. 

Jonghyun was a bit stunned at first, but it just took a matter of seconds before he let go every emotion he'd been trying to hold in. With his body shaking uncontrollably, he clung to Minho as if his very life depended upon it. Jonghyun cried out for Key at the top of his lungs until his voice was swallowed by his sobs. No longer able to call out Key's name, he just cried until there was no sound, only the pain for the other boy. Finally inhaling, he gasped and clutched his chest as if he were having a heart attack. Minho pulled him closer, allowing Jonghyun the time he needed.

After some time, Jonghyun pulled his head back to look up at Minho. "W-why? Why did he do this? What did I do? I l-love hi-him soooo much! Oh God, it hurts, Minho, it hurts s-so much!"

Minho couldn't give him the answers he needed, so he pulled Jonghyun back into his chest, petting the other boy's hair, making shushing noises, cursing Key in his head. 

When Minho got up to make some tea, Jonghyun grabbed his cell phone. He rubbed his thumb across the photo of Key holding the roses he'd gotten for him. Still in shock, he knew what he had to do, even if it made the pain worse.

Jonghyun blindly sent Key a text: "Key. If this is truly what you want, then I will honor the contract and leave you alone. But just so you know, I'll love you forever, and will always remain faithful." ~Jjong 

He was shaking so much that it was hard to press the "send" button. 

Minho came in with the tea just as Jonghyun put the phone down. "Drink this, hyung." 

Jonghyun reached for the tea, but his hands were shaking so much that he almost spilled it everywhere. 

"Here....let me help." Minho said, holding the cup so that Jonghyun could drink. "Anything I can do?" Minho asked quietly. Jonghyun looked at him with big sad eyes and shook his head no. He looked like a kicked puppy. 

"I'm so stupid Minho." he said. "I....I thought it was real. I believed him. I'm such an idiot." Jonghyun began to cry again. 

"Don't say that hyung!" Minho said. "There's got to be a reason for this, some sort of explanation. I know he loves you."

Jonghyun shook his head swallowing back tears. The lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger, already compromising his breathing. "You weren't there. You didn't hear what he said." he insisted. "At least my parents will be happy. Now I can go the the United States with them." And then he began to sob all over again. "I have nothing h-here....." The tears came again.

Night couldn't come fast enough, and Minho actually got his parents to agree to let Jonghyun stay the night without having to go eat dinner with the family. They didn't understand what was going on with their son's friend, but they trusted Minho enough to allow him certain freedoms. 

Minho forced Jonghun to shower and gave him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. After his own shower, he tried a few more times to call Taemin, only to get a voicemail option. 'He must still be in the hospital' he thought. Laying in bed with Jonghyun snuggled up next to him was definitely NOT how he wanted to spend tonight, however, he would gladly stay by his friend's side however long it took until he was strong enough to stand on his own.   
\----------------

Key's mom stood outside her son's room her arms around Taemin. "Oh sweetie, you are his guardian angel, what would I do without you? Now, tell me what happened, he seemed so happy to be spending the night at Jonghyun's last night. Did they break up? I just don't understand."

Taemin nodded his head yes.

"What?! Jonghyun broke up with Key? He seemed to love Key so much, I don't understand....such a nice boy, so polite... and now what? He want's to move to the United States with his parents and just forget about Key?! When and if I ever see that boy I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, I ought to...."

"Mrs. Kim!" Taemin interrupted. 

"Minnie, you know better than that!" she said giving him a stern look. 

"Ok, Mom" he corrected himself, causing her to ruffle his hair. "Key was the one that broke up with Jonghyun-hyung."

For once in her life Mrs. Kim was totally, utterly, without a doubt speechless. She stared wide-eyed at Taemin, bits and pieces of words sputtering from her mouth, not making any sense. After a few minutes, she took his hand in hers. "I apologize Taemin, I really do, but you're saying that our Key was the one who broke up with Jjong? That doesn't make any sense. Why? Why would he do that?"

"It's not really my place to tell." Taemin said hanging his head in a silent apology. 

"You're right Minnie, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand. Key loves him so much."

"What's going to happen to him?" Taemin asked looking up at her through his bangs, afraid of her answer.

Mrs. Kim sighed and placed a hand on Taemin's shoulder. "I'm afraid Key's going to have to go away like last time." she said. "The Doctor that treated him is coming out of retirement as a favor to me, plus he thinks that he can get Key to respond to him since they already have a connection, and he knows Key's history."

"H-how long?" Taemin asked timidly.

"I'm not sure. But I know that it's something he is going to have to want to do for himself for it to work. If he refuses to go....." she let her sentence hang in the air.

"Can I see him?" Taemin asked. 

Mrs. Kim looked at her watch. "They are keeping him sedated, but you can go in for a few minutes."

"Thanks Umma." Key said giving her a hug. 

"I am the one that should be thanking you Taemin, you have always been there to save my baby." She started to cry. "I've gotta go back to my floor, I'll let you know when they transport him, okay?"

Taemin nodded. He waited until she was around the corner before he opened the door. Sadly, this wasn't the first time that he had been to visit his friend in these circumstances. Walking closer he took Key's hand in his. "Key-umma....it's me, Minnie. You've got to get better okay?"

Key just lay there with the various machines beeping and humming. "Your mom says that you will go back to your old Doctor again. She says that he can help you hyung, but you need to want to. So I'm asking you hyung, please. Please try for me? I need you Key. I know I act like I don't, but without you.....hyung, you just have to get better okay?!"  
\-----------  
Once again in the hall outside of Key's room Taemin called Minho.

"How's Jonggie-hyung?" asked Taemin.

"Not good." Minho answered, "How's Key hyung?"

"They've got him sedated. Tomorrow he goes away again." Taemin said sniffing. 

"Tae-Baby, don't cry, please, I can't handle anymore crying." Minho begged. 

Taemin smiled. wiping away his tears. "I'm okay. Hyung.....what are we going to do?"

"We have to let them live their own lives." Minho said. "We can only support them in their choices."

"But hyuuuung...." Taemin whined. "They love each other!" he insisted. "I know it!, You know it, I think even they know it!"

Minho was quiet for a minute. "Jonghyun's going to move away with his parents."

Taemin was silent as he processed this information. This is what Key wanted. This is why Key did what he did. Couldn't Jonghyun see through it?! Couldn't he see the truth? Finally he spoke; " Hyung......"

"I know that voice Minnie, and the answer is 'No', we've already gotten more involved than we needed to for this thing."

"B-but hyung!" Minho pleaded, using all his aegyo, "Pwease?"

Minho sighed, he knew he could never deny Taemin anything. "Ok, I'm calling in sick tomorrow for me and Jonghyun, you should do the same, then come over."

"Thanks hyung. I'm going to go home now. I love you." Taemin said blushing.

"I love you too baby, it'll get better. It has to." Minho said as he hung up the phone. 


	35. Day 23, Broken

Taemin opened the door to Minho's room only to find him asleep holding Jonghyun in his arms. He smiled knowing that it must have been hard for Minho to spend the night trying to comfort Jonghyun, especially knowing how much skinship Jonghyun craved. Taemin walked over and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Good morning, hyung." he said cheerfully. 

Still laying on his back with Jonghyun on his chest, he reached out to take his lover's hand lacing their fingers together. "Good morning yourself." he said smiling. 

"How's he doing?" Taemin asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Jonghyun. 

"Not good, he finally stopped crying, but then he kept calling out Key-hyung's name in his sleep." Minho answered. "Help me to get up?"

Taemin gently lifted Jonghyun's head allowing Minho to slide out from under him and to slip a pillow underneath him. Taemin covered Jonghyun with the blanket and signalled for Minho to follow him out of the room. "What are we going to do?" he asked once they were in the kitchen. 

"Right now, I'm making coffee." Minho said, earning himself a punch in the arm from the younger. 

"Yah! I'm serious! Hyung! Key-hyung is being sent away again, we can't let Jonghyun go until Key is fixed!"

Minho took a sip of coffee and cleared his throat. He then ran a hand through his hair in a half-assed attempt to straighten it out, his arm muscles on display causing Taemin to blush. Taemin couldn't help but to think how sexy his boyfriend looked all 'mussed up' from sleeping, and if things were 'normal' they would've been fucking like dogs in heat. 

Minho noticed the slight blush on Taemin's cheeks. Raising one eyebrow he set down his coffee cup and put his arms around Taemin's waist pulling him closer to him. "Something wrong Minnie?" he asked knowing full well what the problem was, as he was experiencing the same one. Holding Taemin's lean form in his with their hips touching, only served to remind them how much they craved each other. Although they weren't big on public displays of affection, when the two were alone, they were quite passionate with each other. Minho loved Taemin's "prettiness" and Taemin loved Minho's masculinity, they were yin and yang.

Sitting at the kitchen table they talked about Key and Jonghyun trying to work out a plan to keep their friends from throwing away their relationship. Both were in a deep discussion when Jonghyun came padding into the kitchen looking like death warmed over. Taemin jumped up almost knocking the chair out from under him. "Jonggie-hyung!" Taemin pulled him into a hug, patting his back. "Do you want some coffee?" Minho stood and pulled out a chair for his hyung, and sat back down. 

Taemin placed a cup of coffee in front of Jonghyun, watching him take a sip. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can make you breakfast if you want...." Taemin said as he began to search through Minho's cabinets.

"Oh, how about pancakes?" Minho asked. 

Jonghyun started to shake, his breath becoming labored again and next thing they knew he had his head in his hands crying again. 

Taemin glared at Minho.

"What'd I say?" he asked, and began to pat Jonghyun on the back, rubbing his hand in circles, then up and down. 

Taemin quickly made some toast and eggs for everyone, and by the time it was ready to eat, Jonghyun had calmed himself down enough to try and eat. (Well, he more or less just sat there opening his mouth when Taemin told him to, and swallowing when Taemin told him to.) Taemin looked at Minho with a worried look on his face. Minho sighed, and shook his head 'no'.  
Taemin narrowed his eyes at Minho, looked towards Jonghyun and then back. Again, Minho sighed, this time shrugging his shoulders. 

"Jonghyun,...." Taemin started to say before Jonghyun interrupted him. 

"How is he?" Jonghyun asked, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance. 

"Uhm...." Taemin said looking back at Minho, who just shrugged his shoulders. "He's, uh....."

"Will you tell him....tell him that he won't have to worry about me 'bothering' him anymore, and tell him I'm sorry?" 

"Hyuuung..." Taemin said pleading.

"Minho?" Jonghyun asked as he stood up. "Thank you. I think I need to be alone now."

Minho and Taemin stood up quickly running after Jonghyun trying to prevent him from going home alone. "Hyung, just stay here, it's okay." Minho said. 

"Thanks, but I've got some things to take care of." Jonghyun said.

"I'm going with you." Taemin said.

"Taemin, I'm fine, really. You should spend some time with Minho." Jonghyun said as he opened the door. "Thanks again Minho. Really. I appreciate it." Giving Minho a punch in the arm, and ruffling Taemin's hair he smiled at them. "I'll see you guys before I leave." And then Jonghyun turned and started walking home, his head hung down, his hands in his pockets looking for all the world as if he was a lost puppy. Truth be told, he was. 

Taemin started to run after Jonghyun but Minho pulled him back. "Give him some time." he said.

"He doesn't have time, yeobo!" Taemin replied as he broke free from Minho's grip and ran after Jonghyun.   
\----------------  
Once inside Jonghyun's house, they headed to his room. Jonghyun looked at the bed. The sheets were still messed up from the last time he slept with Key. Key had shown such love and compassion, knowing it was his first time as a bottom. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Key telling him how much he loved him. His mind flashed forward to Key in the hallway at school:  
"Aww. don't tell me you believed me? It was just the contract, Jonghyun..." he had said, and  
"Of course....." he had said smiling sweetly, "if you want to make another contract, I could be up for that too." as his fingers walked up his chest, "You weren't half bad, a nice little distraction."

Jonghyun stripped the sheets off of the bed and got fresh ones. Taemin helped him make the bed. "Hyung, can we talk?"

"Taemin, I really meant what I said. I want to be alone right now. I just need to...."

"Key is being sent to the Hawthorne Center tomorrow." Taemin interrupted.

Jonghyun spun around. "What?! Why?" he demanded, and then; "No, I don't tell me, I don't care."

"Hyung! Stop it!" Taemin yelled.

"Taemin, you saw with your own eyes, you were there! Key made it clear that I was just a 'distraction' for him. I was the idiot that believed him when he told me he loved me. I was the idiot who...." he began to get choked up. "I was the idiot who dared to think that someone as wonderful as Key would ever fall for someone like me." Jonghyun started to throw things into the boxes that his mom had left for him. Some were storage, some were for trash, and some to be shipped to the United States.

Everything Jonghyun put in the 'shipping' box Taemin pulled out and threw onto the floor. 

"Taemin! Would you stop!" Jonghyun yelled at him as he scooped up the clothes and put them back into the box. 

"Get me a drink." Taemin demanded. 

Jonghyun sighed. "What?" he asked looking confused. "Whatever, what do you want?"

Taemin followed him into the kitchen. "Water." he said. "With ice."

Jonghyun sighed and filled a glass partially with water. Opening the freezer to get the ice he let the glass drop out of his hand, shattering on the kitchen floor. Inside the freezer, were containers and containers full of pancakes.

"He wanted to make sure you ate well." Taemin said quietly as he moved to sweep up the broken glass. "He also reorganized your kitchen cabinets so that you could find things easier, and he wrote down the recipes of your favorite foods and put them where you used to keep your take out menus.

"I don't understand." Jonghyun said.

"Hyung. Watch a movie with me?" Taemin asked. 

"Now?!" Jonghyun asked. 

Taemin grabbed Jonghyun and led him back to his room opening the other's laptop. "Password?" 

"Uh..." Jonghyun rubbed his hand on the back of his neck not making eye contact with the younger. 

"Hyung, come on, what's the password?" Taemin demanded. 

Jonghyun cleared his throat; "Sex_Kitten" he said blushing.

Taemin burst out laughing, until tears were coming out of his eyes. "Hyung! I never knew!" he said teasing the other.

"Just put in the damn movie, I should be packing." Jonghyun said. 

Taemin pulled a DVD out of his backpack and patted the bed next to him. Jonghyun climbed next to his friend leaning close so that they could both watch the movie.   
As soon as the music began to play Jonghyun pulled away. "Taemin, turn it off."

"Hyung, please, there's a reason, I wouldn't just show you this to hurt you." Taemin pleaded. 

Jonghyun looked at Taemin. He knew that he wasn't the type to hurt anyone. "I don't think I can do it Min, it....it still hurts." Jonghyun said honestly.

"I know, but it's very important. Please?" Taemin pleaded. Jonghyun sat back down and Taemin pushed play. The music began and soon Key stepped into the spotlight looking like a beautiful fairy angel. Jonghyun took a deep breath, his chest hurt. "I want to tell you the story of this dance." Taemin began...."It's a boy, who had fallen in love only to have it taken away by the fates." 

Jonghyun listened to Taemin tell the story of the lonely boy as he watched Key dance with new eyes. He could 'see' the struggle that the 'boy' went through, he could see the sadness, he could feel the pain. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why did Key make all those pancakes? Why did he send this message in his dance? Jonghyun turned off the laptop after the final image of Key reaching towards the sky flashed across the screen. "Taemin....tell me....what happened?"

Taemin shut the laptop. "After talking to you at school Key-umma ran home. I tried to call him at lunch but his phone wasn't working. I....I got worried....you know...because of before, and ran to his house....and....well...."

"What?!" Jonghyun demanded angrily grabbing Taemin by both shoulders. Immediately he let go and apologized. "I'm sorry Taemin, I'm really sorry. Please....go on."

Taemin rubbed his arms where Jonghyun had grabbed him. "Well, he was passed out on the kitchen floor."

"Oh God, No!!" Jonghyun said pacing back and forth stopping in front of Taemin. "He...he didn't try to..."

"No." Taemin said. "I don't think so, but he's being sent away."

Jonghyun pulled out his cell phone and dialed: "Hey....this is Jonghyun.....yes.....I don't know.....no.....could I.....uh huh......thank you......thank you so much......I don't know.....okay......I love you too....yes ma'am, I mean, mom." Taemin, will you go with me to the hospital? Key's mom said that if I wanted to see him that It'd have to be tonight. He'll be leaving in the morning."

Taemin patted Jonghyun on the shoulder, and they headed out of the door.  
\-------------  
Jonghyun met with Key's mom in the waiting area near Key's room. She gave him a big hug as soon as she saw him. "Oh my poor baby, I don't know why Key did this, It's all my fault for trusting that woman. I can't imagine what you have been going through. Taemin here, she said pinching his cheeks, is Key's guardian angel, he's the one who found him on the floor and called for the ambulance. They are keeping him sedated so that he won't fight his I.V.'s and tomorrow he'll be going to see his old Doctor, the one who helped him after Woohyun attacked him. He should be gone at least a week, but that is 24hour therapy and reprogramming. Anyway, I can let you go in there, but not for long because he is still traumatized, okay?"

Jonghyun just nodded solemnly and Taemin stood there in awe wondering how she could say so much, so quickly.

Jonghyun opened the door to Key's room. This wasn't like the first time he'd seen him in hospital. This time Key was hooked up to tubes and monitors, his hair was messy, and the gown he had on had some blood stains on it, probably from I.V. changes. If he knew he looked like this he would throw a fit. Jonghyun smiled at that image. Taking a deep breath, his heart ached seeing his....his what? What were they? Tenderly reaching over to brush the errant strands of hair out of his face, Jonghyun's fingers paused, running down Key's smooth cheek, and lightly over his lips. 

Jonghyun got a new gown from an attendant and carefully removed the stained one, revealing Key's perfectly white, smooth skin. Jonghyun slipped the fresh gown on, snapped it together and covered Key once again with his pink fuzzy blanket that his mom must have brought from home. Not able to stop himself, Jonghyun leaned down lightly pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Key's eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Key? Key? It's me, Jonghyun, I love you so much baby, please come back to me, please!" Jonghyun begged. Key's eyes never really focused on him, before they rolled back into his head and then closed again. 

Encouraged, Jonghyun sat by the bed and took Key's hand in his. "Oh Key, you are the stupid one, not me. Don't you know that this is real? What we have together....that's real. That's love. Anytime you need me, I'm here. I love you so much baby."

With a knock on the door, the Nurse's assistant told him that it was time to go.

Jonghyun leaned over to whisper into Key's ear before he left the room, leaving Key alone once again. 

"I love you too." Key mumbled, a tear going down his cheek before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next morning Key was transported to the Hawthorne Center to begin his treatment.


	36. Day 24, Without You

The next week was torture for Jonghyun. He was constantly surrounded by people at school who wanted to know what was going on with Key, if they had broken up, if he was available for dates (both males and females asked him, which,honestly, kind of shocked him.) Jonghyun found it difficult to concentrate at school, he felt that his mind was going in a hundred different directions. First and foremost in this thoughts, was Key. He hoped and prayed that his Doctor would be able to "fix" him. It killed him to see Key so broken inside. Jonghyun was also alone in his house, left with the chore of packing his things, which further depressed him. Within the time span of one week Jonghyun morphed from a happy social creature, always surrounded by friends, laughing and joking around, to a melancholy mess, not interested in doing anything except moping.

Taemin and Minho had forcefully taken him out a few times with them, but it was just kind of awkward without Key there, so they stopped asking, and he didn't really mind. Key's mom invited him for dinner one night, but she ended up doing all the talking and he wasn't really sure what they had talked about. He was able to gather that Key's therapy was just beginning to reach a breaking point and that perhaps he would be able to be home on Sunday.

Jonghyun told her that Sunday was "moving day" for his family. The plane was scheduled to take off at 1:00 PM, so he wasn't going to be there when Key got out, not that it was definite that Key even wanted to see him anymore anyway.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jonghyun, how long will your family be in the United States?" Mrs. Kim asked. 

"My parents were thinking two years." Jonghyun stated, feeling a bit sad. "I'm going to have to excuse myself, I still have some things to pack." He stood up and bowed.

Mrs. Kim stood up and gave him a hug. "I'll be sure to call you if I hear from Key." she said.

Jonghyun bowed and headed home, or what was left of it anyway. It was depressing walking into a house filled with boxes and bags. He headed up to his room to continue packing. He had managed to fill three boxes with nothing but t-shirts that he marked "donate". Jonghyun sorted through his possessions deciding what he really needed or wanted to take with him to the new place. One of the boxes contained the soccer ball and the basketball from outside Key's house. He had seen them there once when walking by, and couldn't stand the thought of them being thrown away. He placed them together in a box, taped it shut and marked it 'IMPORTANT'. Also inside that box was the drawing that Key had done of him that one afternoon so long ago. He had found it stuffed in the back of Key's closet when he was getting the rest of his things out of Key's room.   
How he wished he could be there for Key when he got out. At this point he didn't care if they were lovers or only friends, as long as Key was okay. It made his heart ache thinking that he'd be in the airport on the verge of his new life when Key got home.  
\--------------  
To say that Key's therapy went well was an understatement. He and his old Doctor shared a strong connection from the time he'd spent there before. The Doctor had always been impressed with Key's inner determination. No matter how beaten down Key was, deep within, was a spark of (for lack of a better word) diva-ness. This is what the Doctor had to build up and nourish. He had to make Key learn to trust his instincts again. He had to convince Key that what was done to him was wrong, and not his fault. What the Doctor was really impressed with, however, was this 'Jonghyun' person that Key kept mentioning. He seemed like an upstanding young man, a positive influence in his life, and yet Key kept pushing him away. It was going to be a challenge, but he was sure that he could have another success with Kibum.   
\-------------  
Key was relieved to see his old Doctor. So much so that he hugged him and started crying when the Doctor first walked into his room. To him, the Doctor had always been more of a father figure, rather than the medical professional. This man was able to give him the strength to overcome what Woohyun had done to him, what he had tried to do to himself, and to help him connect with his true self. This man was perhaps the only man who Key could blindly trust with his true feelings. Well, not counting Jjong.....

The Doctor spent a good part of the therapy sessions teaching Key the "grounding" technique for his panic attacks. (http://www.peirsac.org/peirsacui/er/educational_resources10.pdf) This method taught Key to be able to come down from an anxiety attack by focusing on either a sensory awareness or a cognitive awareness, to "ground" him in the present moment so that he could work through the emotions he was dealing with instead of getting lost in them, or overwhelmed by them. 

The more Key talked about Jonghyun, the more the Doctor was convinced that their relationship, although not without problems, seemed like a solid one, worth investing in. The Doctor was already familiar with Taemin and Minho from a few years ago, and was glad to know that Key had been able to maintain those friendships. From what he gathered, the relationship with his mom was normal, and that was good, especially during the teenage years. 

One of the notes the Doctor made was that he felt that Key needed to confront Woohyun and his sister when he felt strong enough, so that he could say his piece and be able to move on. This, however, would totally be up to Key if he chose to do so. Key had obviously tried to just "forget" the past, but clearly the past coupled with the new trauma, and the added hurt of losing his love, built up some inner rage and other emotions inside of Key that he needed to get out. 

The Doctor while disappointed to find out from Key's mom that Jonghyun and his family would be leaving to the United States soon. He had hoped that this 'Jonghyun' person might actually be a good match for Key. It bothered him that Key was so intent on letting Jonghyun go. He had to work hard to convince Key that he deserved love, that it was okay to lean on people that cared for him, and that no matter what, true friends and family would always be there to support and love him, and that he was in no way what-so-ever a 'burden' to anyone.

Finally the time came to leave after teaching Key the grounding techniques, teaching him to find the positive characteristics about himself and to embrace them, and (off the record, of course,) teaching him that true love really does conquer all, and that it is always better to take a chance on love rather than to sit on the sidelines and wonder "what if?" the rest of your life.  
\---------------  
Key's mom had allowed Taemin and Minho to be the ones to pick up Key on Sunday. He was waiting outside the Hawthorne Center with a Nurse when they arrived in Minho's car. Key stood up and was almost knocked back down when Taemin ran full force into his arms. The two were squealing and jumping up and down in circles. 

"Key-Umma!" Taemin said excitedly, "I'm sooooo happy to see you!!!"

"I love you Tae-baby, I'm sorry you had to find me again, it's the last time." Key promised.

"It had better be!" Minho admonished. "Where are your bags?"

Key pointed behind the wheelchair, and Minho put them in the trunk. 

Taemin climbed into the backseat with Key so that they could keep talking and holding hands, and hugging. 

Minho glanced at the pair in his rearview mirror and just rolled his eyes. "Girls!" he thought, shaking his head smiling. "Soooo, you hungry?" he asked. 

Key met Minho's eyes in the mirror, his expression becoming solemn. "C-could we go to my house first?" he asked quietly."

Minho dropped his eyes from the mirror and cleared his throat. Taemin took Key's hands in his. "Sure, we should get you settled in." 

Once they brought Key home, he called his mom to let her know that he made it, next he called his Doctor to let him know that he was home. He wanted to call Jjong, but he thought he should wait a while first, besides, he wanted to talk to him face to face. Taemin helped him unpack while Minho sat on the floor playing a video game. Key looked around his room. There was a gap on the wall where the drawing of Jonghyun had been. The cot had been put away, and all of Jonghyun's stuff had been removed. "I'll be right back." Key said as he ran outside. He looked all around the yard, he looked in the shed, he even looked in the trash, but they were gone. 

"Key-umma, what are you looking for?" asked Taemin, who had followed him outside. 

"Nothing." Key said slumping his shoulders. 

Key went back inside. Sitting next to Minho they played a video game while Taemin sat above him on the bed playing with his hair. He brushed it, he put it in ponytails, then he made a top knot. 

At one point Minho glanced over to see Key in pigtails and burst out laughing. Key shoved him. Minho shoved him back resulting in his hair being pulled by Taemin. "Yahhhh!" Key yelled, "Not fair!" Reaching up, he pulled out a hairband and snapped it on Minho's leg leaving a red mark. 

"Oh no you didn't!" Minho said jumping on Key and pinning him down on the floor tickling him. 

"Taemin get your frog face boyfriend off of me!" Key demanded between laughing fits. 

Taemin sighed. "Minho," he said calmly, "let Key-ssi go or there won't be any sex for two weeks."

Minho sprung off of Key with lightning speed, his face a deep shade of red. 

Key lay there stunned that his "baby" would say such a thing. "Minnie!" he yelled.

"What?" Taemin asked with wide innocent eyes. "You wanted him off of you!"

Sitting there staring at each other, the embarrassment causing them each to start giggling uncontrollably. Soon the three were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks and they couldn't breathe properly. As lunch time approached, Minho and Taemin asked Key to go with them to eat. "No, I'm kind of tired." he said. "You two go have fun."

"Are you sure?" Taemin asked anxiously. 

"We can order something in if you want." Minho added.

"Yah! I'm not an invalid! I have things to do you know! You two go on and enjoy your lunch." Key said as he ushered the two out the door. Taemin and Minho couldn't help but to smile seeing the return of the Diva that they knew and loved. Once alone he returned to his bedroom. Fishing out his favorite black skinny's with the rips in them, and a black oversized t-shirt with skulls on it, he checked his makeup and hair and headed over to Jonghyun's house. 

The Doctor had explained that although Jonghyun was a good man, he may have been pushed too far. Key agreed with the Doctor that Jonghyun deserved an explanation and an apology. Key needed to do this so that the relationship could either progress, or come to a conclusion. One way or another Key had to take this step in order to determine his next path. While Key seemed calm and collected about it, his heart was beating a mile a minute, his hands were shaking as he finished tying his shoes. The walk to Jonghyun's house seemed to be longer than ever. Arriving at Jonghyun's door. Surprisingly, when he knocked, the door swung open. 

Key stood in the doorway looking at the empty house, his blood running cold. "No!" he said, then louder; "Jonghyun?!" He ran to Jong's room only to find the box of t-shirts in a box marked "donate." Opening the box he lifted the shirts out bringing them to his face. They still smelled like Jjong. After about 10 minutes he left the house still hanging on to one of the shirts.

The neighbor aujima was outside in her garden with the flowers. "Excuse me, but have you seen the people that lived here?" Key asked desperately.

"Oh, you just missed them by a couple of hours." she said. "I think they're moving to the United States, the father is big in the coffee....."

"Thank you!" Key said hurriedly bowing and racing into the street to call a taxi. Once inside the cab Key called Taemin. 

"Hey Key, you change your mind about lunch?" Taemin asked cheerfully. 

"Jjong's gone!" Key said, his voice unsteady.

"What?!" Taemin asked, not believing what he'd heard. He held the phone out so that Minho could listen too.

"Key, what's going on? Are you sure" asked Minho "He said he was staying!"

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the airport, the neighbor lady said that they all left about two hours ago! What if I missed him? I didn't even get to say I'm sorry!" Key said as he began to get a lump in his throat. 

"We'll be right behind you, get to the airport!" Minho said grabbing his boyfriend by the elbow.

Arriving at the airport, Key paid the driver not caring about getting his change back, and ran inside to look at the departures. He saw United States departing at Gate 23 at 1:00 PM. He looked at his cell phone. It was 12:50 PM. Key ran blindly through the airport dodging people, luggage, hurrying through security checkpoints, and even jumping over a spilled drink. If there were an Olympic Event for this, he would surely have won. Key made it to the gate at 1:00 PM on the dot. The gate area was empty except for a few stragglers. He stood there stunned. This couldn't be happening. Jonghyun had promised that he wouldn't leave. Just then a flight attendant came to set up for the next flight. 

"Excuse me." Key asked as he approached her. "Was that the flight for the United States?"

"Yes, yes it was, everyone had checked in early so they left about 15 minutes ahead of schedule. You should still be able to see them take off in just a minute. Did you need to book a different flight?" She asked smiling brightly. 

Key returned her smile. "No, no thank you." Key now alone in the waiting area. Walking over to the big window. Sure enough he could see the plane as it lifted off of the ground and into the sky. 

Key put his hand on the glass, then let it drop to his side. Key hung his head leaning his forehead against the glass as the tears started to fall. "Jjong...." he said between sobs, his knees threatening to fail him. His phone rang.

"We can't get through security." Minho said. 'Hyung, let me talk to him' he heard Taemin say in the background.

"Hyung," Taemin asked, "What's going on? Did you find him?"

"No." Key said glumly. "I missed him. I didn't get a chance to say anything." Key said still crying. 

"What did you want to say?" came the smooth deep voice that he was in love with.

Key turned around to see Jonghyun standing there looking just as handsome as ever. Raising the phone to his ear he spoke; "Taemin....I gotta go now." Key said hanging up on his friend. 

"Jjong." Key said wiping the tears from his face. 

"Key." Jonghyun said, careful not to show any expression. The choice had to be Key's. 

"I....I thought you left." Key said quietly. "I thought you decided to move to the United States." Key paused, trembling before the other. "Y-your house was just about empty."

Noticing that Key had one of his t-shirts gripped tightly in his hand he couldn't help but ask; "And so you stole one of my shirts?"

Key blushed. "I....it....." He turned away from Jonghyun looking out the window again. 

"I got a small apartment." Jonghyun said using all his willpower to keep from grabbing Key and squeezing him. 

Key moved to the seating area and sat down. Jonghyun sat down next to him. Key reached for Jonghyun's hand and held it in his. "Jjong.....I'm sorry." he said looking down at their hands together. Key then looked up into Jonghyun's beautiful brown eyes; "I'm really sorry, for everything." he said again. 

"Key, it wasn't your fault." Jonghyun said, brushing some hair out of Key's eyes. Your Doctor actually had me come in a couple of days to hear my side of the story and to ask me all sorts of questions. 

"He did? And you did?" Key asked. 

"Of course! I would do anything for you Key. I love you." he said matter-of-factly. 

"Y-you do?" Key asked almost choking on his own saliva. 

"Yes Bummie, I always have and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. No matter what you decide, I will always be here."

Key began to cry. "Jjong...."

"Shhhh baby, it's okay, don't cry. It's okay, shhhhh...." Jonghyun said pulling Key closer.

"Jjong, I didn't mean anything that I said, I did it to hurt you, I'm so sorry Jjong, so very sorry."

Key's phone rang. Jonghyun answered it. "Yamasseo?"

"Jonggie?" Taemin asked, "Key said you moved." Taemin said, clearly surprised that Jonghyun had picked up Key's phone.

"Yes." Jonghyun smiled. "I moved to an apartment." he said lifting Key's chin so that they were looking at each other. "I came here to see my parents off." 

"Is Key okay?" Taemin asked, then continuted, "Minho and I can't get past the second checkpoint."

"You two go on home, I'll take care of Key." Jonghyun said still looking into Key's eyes, causing a confused look to cross Key's features. Jonghyun hung up the phone and handed it back to Key. Key just looked at it for a minute, then turned his gaze back to Jonghyun. Did her really say that he was going to take care of him?

"Jjong?" Key asked. 

"Key," Jonghyun interrupted, "do you love me?"

Key stared at Jonghyun. A million things were running through his head, his heart began to beat faster, his breathing hitched. He had no idea what to say, what to do. What was Jonghyun looking for? What was he, himself looking for, how could Jonghyun love him after the things he did?

Jonghyun got up and took a few steps away from the seats. "Key," he said again, "it's a simple question. Yes or no." He turned to look directly at Key. He needed to face this head on if they were going to have any kind of a chance together....and it all had to be Key's choice. Jonghyun held his breath. 

Key stood up and walked towards Jonghyun, his stomach in knots. Leveling his gaze so that he was staring directly into Jonghyun's eyes. "Kim Jonghyun, Lord help me I do."

"Then nothing else matters." Jonghyun said smiling as he grabbed Key's waist pulling him into a fierce hug, spinning him around and around until they were both laughing. 

"But Jjong...." Key began. 

"No." Jonghyun said looking into Key's eyes. "That's all I need." 

Key smiled as Jonghyun took his hand in his as they walked out of the airport.

"Jjong?" Key asked. 

"Yes?" Jonghyun said, looking at Key. 

"I really hate this shirt on you." Key said holding up the shirt he'd brought from Jonghyun's house, causing them both to laugh until their sides hurt. 


	37. Day 25, Home

Soon they arrived at Jonghyun's new apartment. Jonghyun opened the door for Key, letting him go in first. Key took off his shoes and proceeded to walk into the main room, looking at his new surroundings with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. Jonghyun also removed his shoes and walked up to Key giving him a back hug. Nuzzling Key's neck he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of strawberries that he loved so much. "Welcome home Bummie" he said, his lips just barely brushing Key's ear. 

"Home?" Key repeated. 

Jonghyun turned him around taking both of Key's hands in his. "Look, I'm not trying to rush you. I totally understand if you're not ready, but I talked with your Mom, and I talked with your Doctor, and they both agreed that if you wanted, you could move in with me for your last year of school. You know....if you want to, that is...."

Key stared at Jonghyun not knowing what to say. 

"You don't have to answer now, or in a few days, or even a month, I just want you to know that if you want....I mean, it's already paid for, so....." Jonghyun kind of sputtered to a stop, not knowing what to say. 

Key let go of Jonghyun's hands and began to walk around the apartment. There was the usual living room with the standard furnishings, the kitchen, which upon closer inspection, was sorely lacking in supplies. The bathroom was small, the countertops were empty and there was only a box of aspirin in the medicine cabinet. In addition, there was a small laundry room and two bedrooms. The first bedroom had a bed, a desk, and Jonghyun's guitar in it. There were also several music sheets scattered about, and on the bed....the basketball and the soccer ball. 

Key gasped. "Hey!" he said as his face lit up. He turned and looked at Jonghyun. Jonghyun just shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't just leave them outside..." he said. Key gave him a hug. 

Opening the last door Key couldn't believe what he was seeing. The walls were white with a black feature wall behind the bed, which had a fluffy pink blanket on it. There was a nightstand with a framed photo of the two of them on it, there was a desk by the window so that you could look outside while you did your work. The closet was empty which confused him. "Did you give away all of your clothes?" he asked Jonghyun, who only laughed as he shook his head no.

On the far wall, he found himself staring the drawing he had made of Jonghyun, only now it was framed. This made him smile. 

"How do you like it?" Jonghyun asked.

"I'm not sure I understand." Key said cautiously, looking at Jonghyun through his eyelashes.

"I was hoping that you would choose to live here with me when you got released." Jonghyun said. 

Key turned to look at him. "Jonghyun, do you mean that even after I...." he paused and took a breath. "Even after I did what I did? You still...uhm.."

Jonghyun put his hands on Key's shoulders. "I'm not gonna lie Key. You hurt me." Key looked up with watery eyes. Jonghyun took out a bandana gave it to Key. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt, even after being hit by that car." Jonghyun said as he pulled Key into his arms. 

"Then why?" Key asked, his voice muffled by Jonghyun's shoulder. 

"Taemin." Jonghyun said smiling at the confused look on Key's face when he pulled back to look at him. 

"T-Taemin?" Key asked. "What did Taemin do?"

"He told me the story of your dance. I can't believe I didn't see it for myself. And then there were the five thousand pancakes in my freezer...." Jonghyun laughed. 

Key hit him in the chest. "Stop!" Key said, his face in the most adorable pout Jonghyun had ever seen. "I...I just...." Key stopped not sure of his next words. 

"It's okay Key, I'm not saying I understand what you were going through, but I understand that a big part of you clearly didn't want to go through with it."

Key leaned his head down slightly, his lips dangerously close to Jonghyun's. 

Jonghyun cleared his throat. "Uhmmm, Key....you don't have to....I mean...you just got back and everything....I know you need time to decide what you want."

"Jjong," Key hesitated, "what makes you think that I haven't already decided what I want?" 

Jonghyun took a step back and cleared his throat. "Key." He turned away for a second and then faced the other again. "I'm willing to wait as long as you need. I will wait an eternity for you, all I ask is that you be 100% sure that it's me you want. And...I'm sorry, but I can't.....uhm....I can't be with you until then. It would hurt too much."

Key took a step closer to Jonghyun. Jonghyun took a step back. "Key, I mean it."

"What makes you think I don't?" asked Key as he reached his hand out to tangle his fingers in Jonghyun's hair." 

"You know what I learned while I was away?" Key said softly, his lips now just touching Jonghyun's ear, his hot breath making Jonghyun squirm. 

"W-what?" Jonghyun asked, leaning his ear away from Key's mouth unintentionally causing his neck to be exposed.

"I learned," Key paused placing a kiss on Jonghyun's perfect jaw line, "that..." he pulled Jonghyun closer to him so that he could place another kiss along his neck. "I need...." he said, nibbling on the spot where Jonghyun's collarbones met his neck. "to follow...." Key moved his lips to Jonghyun's Adam's apple his tongue snaking out drawing a wet circle around it and then moving up to Jonghyun's bottom lip. "my heart." He finished, placing a his lips fully against Jonghyun's, his tongue asking entrance by running along the seam. 

Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something and Key's tongue pushed in exploring Jonghyun's mouth, finding his tongue and swirling them together, moaning at the familiar feeling. Key's moan made the last of Jonghyun's resolve snap. In an instant he was pulling Key into the most passionate kiss ever. Jonghyun's arms held onto Key so tightly that he was sure to have bruises tomorrow. His hungry lips couldn't get enough of the taste of Key's. They kissed, licked, nipped, and held each other close. 

Pushing Key away to get a breath, Jonghyun's eyes raked over the object of his desire, his eyes glazed over, looking like an animal eyeing it's prey. "Key." he said, his voice raspy. "Key, we need to stop." he said, his breathing heavy. 

Key stopped and looked at Jonghyun. "Are you afraid?" Key asked, earnestly. 

"What? No!" Jonghyun said, and then, "I'm sorry Key, it's just that....I'm confused." Jonghyun said sitting down. "I don't know what I should do right now."

Key nodded his head and sat down on Jonghyun's lap, his legs on either side of him. "I understand." Key said. "I'm sorry Jjong." He lifted Jonghyun's head by his chin so that their lips could meet again. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I thought you knew."

Between kisses Jonghyun asked; "Knew what?"

Key pulled back so that he could look Jonghyun in the eyes. "I always get what I want."

Jonghyun could no longer hold back his feelings. 

"Ooooh, what do we have here?" Key said shifting his hips so that he was able to grind against Jonghyun's "excitement. Seem's like Jjonggie wants to play."

"No." Jonghyun said as he stood up pushing Key off of his lap. And then picking Key up bridal style he began walked to 'their' room. "I don't want to play." he said laying Key down on the bed. "So you better be damn sure this is what you want." 

Key swallowed looking at Jonghyun with wide eyes. It had been a long time since he'd felt such strong feelings. Feelings that weren't clouded by his own thoughts, feelings that weren't tainted with bad memories, just pure, raw, emotion. "Jonghyun," he said breathily, " Take me, make me yours, make me cum hard, make me forget my name and only call out for you."

Jonghyun didn't need any more assurance. In no time at all they had their clothes off and they were tangled in a heated embrace on the bed. 

Key's fingers lightly skimmed over Jonghyun's body making him moan in anticipation. Key enjoyed watching Jonghyun's body react to his touch. Hearing the neediness in his voice, hearing him calling his name, caused Key to become even more turned on. Jonghyun was his, and his alone. 

Jonghyun surrendered to his touch, the man he loved, and who loved him. Looking up into Key's cat eyes, Jonghyun reached up and tugged the back of his neck down kissing him tenderly. As their passion began to heat up again, the kiss deepened. Jonghyun's hips started thrusting automatically, and as their hard cocks touched each other, the combination of the dirty talk as well as the thrill of being together after so long was almost enough to make Jonghyun lose control. Jonghyun rolled them over, pushed himself up onto an elbow, and leaned over to grab something out of the nightstand. 

  
Placing his mouth by Key's ear, he whispered; "Don't worry kitten, my name will be the only one you'll be able to remember when I'm done with you." Any insecurities that Key might have had melted away with Jonghyun's hot breath. Jonghyun took control of Key's mouth, plunging his tongue inside, their tongues once again swirling together, dancing, exploring. Jonghyun sucked Key's lower lip nipping it with his teeth, then sucking it again. Softly kissing him, he pulled away and looked into Key's eyes; "Tell me...I need to know...I need to know now if you want this to stop." Jonghyun asked one last time, his breath coming in pants.  
  
"Stop?" Key asked, "Why would I want you to...." 

Jonghyun cut him off saying: "Key, I'm serious, if we continue, I'm not going to be able to..... I won't be able to....Geez, you've got me so hot I'm going out of my mind and I'm telling you, I'm afraid that if we continue, I won't be able to stop, so you need to decide now if this is what you want." 

Key couldn't decide if Jonghyun was serious at first, but he could hear the slight quiver in the other's voice, he could see the desperation in his eyes before he looked away embarrassed, and more importantly, he could feel Jonghyun's heart reaching out to him. Key lifted Jonghyun's chin to look into his eyes. "I told you, I'm all yours, mind, body, soul, you can do whatever you want with me." 

That was all Jonghyun needed to hear. Jonghyun bent down gave him the most dangerously delicious kiss. Jonghyun sat on his knees between Key's legs as he opened the lube. Gingerly he put some on his finger and massaged it around his entrance. Key's soft moans encouraged him to continue. Jonghyun put more lube onto his finger and gently pushed against the opening, marveling at how hot and tight Key was. Key inhaled deeply and held his breath. Key felt tight around his finger, but as he exhaled and relaxed, Jonghyun was able to move his finger around a bit, thrusting it in and out. Slowly he adding a second finger, and then a third as Key fondled himself arching his back begging for more. Removing his fingers, Jonghyun put more of the thick gel onto his cock stroking it a few times. He rubbed the head against Key slowly pressing into him, teasing him, knowing it was driving him crazy.   
  
For a split second Jonghyun had doubts, but the overwhelming feelings of lust, and love, as well as the pleasure he was feeling overcame any second thoughts he may have had. Slowly, afraid that he would hurt Key, Jonghyun began to push further inside. Key grimaced, sucking air in between his clenched teeth, causing Jonghyun to stop. "Babe you okay?" he asked.

"Just hold it there a minute, let me get used to you." Key asked.

Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to ram the rest of himself into Key and pound him into oblivion, he had never felt anything like what he was feeling now, it was as if every nerve ending was being stimulated at the same time, but he made himself stay still. Finally, Key began to move a little, allowing Jonghyun to be able to push the rest of his length in, while starting to rock back and forth, stretching Key, making him moan. Jonghyun began thrusting faster and deeper making Key cry out with pleasure. Jonghyun started to lose control his shaft slamming into Key like he was a wild animal, as if he was claiming him as his own, branding him so that he wouldn't be of any use to anyone else. Key was his, and he was going to take ownership.  
  
Key's cock was rubbing against Jonghyun's stomach with each forward push, causing him to arch his back taking advantage of the situation. "Jjong, make me yours! Make me cum hard!" Key cried out as he got closer and closer, giving himself over to the pleasure crying out "Jjooongggahhh!" as he let go, cumming on his stomach and chest. 

Hearing Key call out his name, and knowing that he was the one who caused Key's orgasm was enough to put him over the edge. A few more solid thrusts and he had his own release. Losing all strength, Jonghyun slumped forward catching his breath, kissing Key, as he slowly pulled out and rolled off of the younger, collapsing onto the bed. 

"I love you so much Key." he said panting. 

Key reached for Jonghyun's hand. "I love you too." 

After a quick shower, both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, all was right with the world.


	38. Day 748, New Contract

Key stood in front of two gravestones. He bent down to place a small bouquet on each one. "I'm here." he said, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I can't forgive you for what you two did to me, nor can I forget it." Key looked up in an effort to stop his tears from falling. He hated himself for crying right now. "Anyway," he started again. "I'm here....for me. I need to tell you that I have become a strong man, I have friends who care about me, I'm the top student in my design school, and most importantly, I have the love of my life by my side. So, I made it, despite your sick, twisted efforts."

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" Taemin asked. 

Key spun around. "It's how I feel Minnie. Maybe someday I'll be able to forgive them, but not yet."

"Why the flowers then?" Taemin asked. 

Key rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I feel a little bad, but just a little."

Taemin smiled, which made his face look angelic especially with the sunlight casting a golden glow in his hair. 

"What are you doing outside anyway?" Key asked. "I thought you'd be busy in there?" he said pointing to the nearby building. 

"Your mom wants you." Taemin said, pulling Key back inside. 

Once inside Key took a minute to let his eyes adjust after being outside in the sun. 

"There you are sweetie," Key's mom said pulling him into the office. "Isn't it such a pretty day? I'm so glad I was able to switch schedules, you know today is surgery day, and so they're really busy, in fact, I should probably call Nurse Cho to see if she remembers to hide Ms. Wang's pills in her food or she won't take them....I'll be right back." Kissing Key on the head, she left to make her phone call. Key just laughed, same old mom. 

Key walked over to the desk, shaking his head. Another contract. "Kim Jonghyun, what have you done now?" Key said out loud. Scanning the papers he couldn't help but smile. 'That idiot' he thought. Picking up the pen, Key began to sign his name only to have the pen yanked out of his hand by Jonghyun. 

"Don't sign that." Jonghyun said in all seriousness.

"What? Why?" Key asked. 

"This contract isn't like the other one. You can't just break it when you want to. You can't tear it up and walk away. This contract is forever." Jonghyun said. 

Key rolled his eyes. "I'm counting on it." he said snatching the pen out of Jonghyun's hand and scrawling his name big and bold on the contract, making him officially Jonghyun's husband. All that remained was the ceremony. Jonghyun pulled Key out of the chair and spun him around and around. 

Jonghyun's smile threatened to split his face in two it was so big. His eyes filled with tears when Key began to walk down the aisle with his mother. Key wore a white suit, with a pale pink tie. He himself was in a white suit, with tails and a black bow tie. Minho stood as Jonghyun's best man, while naturally Taemin was Key's. 

Hand in hand, they promised to love, honor, and cherish each other, until parted by death. Taking Key's chin in his hand, Jonghyun pulled it down so that he could kiss the wonderful being who agreed to be his forever. Key blushed as he leaned down letting their lips meet for the first time as a married couple.

"Yay!!" Taemin squealed jumping up and down.

"Minho patted Jonghyun on the shoulder, "Congratulations, man." 

"Thanks." Jonghyun said, grinning ear to ear. 

"Welcome to the family, not that you weren't already a part of our family, but now it's official!" Key's mom said pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair. 

"Mom! Would you get your hands off of my husband?!" Key blurted out in a huff, his hands on his hips. "Taemin, please go and check on the refreshments, and Minho, you should be helping to move the gifts into the car, why do I always have to take charge of everything? Can't you people exist without me? And Jonghyun, don't you even think about tasting that cake until we cut it!"

Everyone laughed, until Key glared at them, and then they all scurried to do their appointed tasks.

"Are you sure about this young man?" the preacher whispered to Jonghyun after seeing Key's "Diva" come out.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Jonghyun beamed.

Key looked up then, and seeing Jonghyun, smiled and winked.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." Jonghyun said grinning as the preacher patted him on the back smiling.

Jonghyun trotted over to Key wrapping his arms around him in a back hug and kissing his neck. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk....can't even wait until the reception is over?" Key asked bending forward slightly pressing against Jonghyun as he "adjusted" the tablecloth with a wicked grin. 

Jonghyun immediately had an erection pressing into Key's behind. 

Key blushed. "Jjong, you bad puppy, am I going to have to punish you again?" Key asked so that only Jonghyun could hear him. 


	39. Who's Counting

"Appa?" Eunji asked sitting on Jonghyun's lap. "Why is umma mad that you used your wedding photo for your CD cover?" 

Key walked back into the room with drinks for the three of them. "Because, it's your appa's fault that I look like some sort of hideous creature on my wedding day." Key said picking up the album and staring at the group photo. His hair was messed beyond repair, his eyeliner had started to run from crying, and his lipstick was smeared. Not to mention that his tie was undone, and his pants were unzipped. Jonghyun wasn't much better, his bow tie hanging crooked, his shirt buttoned incorrectly so that it hung lopsided. He was missing his cumber bund, his hair was all over the place, and to top it all off, he had the biggest, most idiotic smile Key had ever seen plastered across his face.

Jonghyun leaned over to look at the picture, smiling. "I like it." he said enthusiastically. 

Key rolled his eyes, "You would!" 

"We look happy!" Jonghyun said. 

"We look like two slu..."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Jonghyun said pointing to Eunji. 

"I think you look happy too umma. Weren't you happy to marry appa?" she asked looking up with her big brown eyes. 

Key leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Eunji, I was very happy, and I love your appa very much, Lord help me."

Jonghyun leaned down and kissed Eunji's head as well, then rubbed noses with Key before kissing him. "I love you too babe."

After Eunji had been put to bed with a story and her favorite plushy, the two were finally able to climb into their own bed.

Jonghyun rolled over propping himself on one elbow. "What would you think of adopting another little one, hmmmm?"

"Oh that's all I need, Key said, like I don't already have enough to do watching you and..."

Jonghyun shut him up by kissing him and running his hands along his torso. He knew the sweet spots by heart now, and made sure to hit every single one, causing Key to become a moaning mess underneath him. 

"Jjong...." Key panted, "just because we have mind-blowing sex doesn't mean that I'll give in to you."

"I know," Jonghyun said. "I also know that you really want a little boy." In no time at all Jonghyun had Key on the edge along with him. They had learned that with a little one in the house that, sometimes a hot, fast, fuck could be just as satisfying as an hour of lovemaking, and they had mastered the art of getting each other off quickly. Jonghyun let go with one final thrust as Key arched his back in his own climax. 

"Who told you that?" Key asked gasping for air. 

"I saw your latest design project on the kitchen table." Jonghyun said, closing his eyes.

Key smiled. He had been designing 'fashionable' clothes for baby boys that were in all colors including pink. Jonghyun was smarter than he gave him credit for. "I love you, Jjong." Key said.

"I love you too, Key." Jonghyun said pulling Key closer to him. Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

And they lived happily ever after....the end.


End file.
